


Teen Idle

by VangelisLotte00



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry issues, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heather Has Angry Issues, Issues, No sé poner etiquetas, POV Female Character, Shameless Smut, Smut, Veronica's POV, Yo que sé leelo está guay te lo prometo, angsty
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VangelisLotte00/pseuds/VangelisLotte00
Summary: Verónica no puede escapar del pozo sin fondo que es Heather y termina hundiendose en ella
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Kurt Kelly/Heather McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

La vida en el instituto solía ser un agonía, pero era una agonía conocida y estandarizada. 

Una agonía común y compartida;

una agonía jerarquizada. 

Yo no era feliz, pero no era el primer eslabón en la cadena de sufrimiento. Era ruido de fondo, el coro de risas contra la víctima bajo el foco, la pringada a la que nadie ayudaba a recoger los libros cuando era estampada contra un casillero por haber estado en el pasillo en el momento que alguien por encima consideró equivocado. 

Y como toda la mole de personas sin nombre memorable, adoraba a las Heathers. Fantaseaba con ser ellas, por ser alguien. 

Era un deseo que no me reconocía a mí misma.

Eran superficiales, egoístas y retorcidas. Eran juez y verdugo, estrellas del rock, diosas del sucio instituto medio americano. Eran una panda de zorras.

Lo sabía, y lo decía. No en voz muy alta, pero sí en conversaciones banales que creaban la ilusión de camaradería y conciencia de clase con el resto de adolescentes perdidos que no podían aspirar a ser alguien. Nos convenciamos de que en realidad no estábamos tan mal. Aquello era pasajero, un capítulo que no volveríamos a reeler. La graduación mandaría a unos a la universidad y a otros a trabajos que reforzarían el proletariado estadounidense; sea como fuere, ninguno volvería a ver su bandeja de comida estampada en el suelo por un gorila ni a hacer paso a las Heathers.

Pero si por un breve instante existía la oportunidad de ascender en la pirámide social, eran muy pocos los que titubeaban.

Por eso, cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de ganarme su favor, actué casi por instinto.

Las Heathers eran tres, sería interesante saber cual es la probabilidad de que exista una cuarta Heather. Mcnamara era la chica burbujeante no muy inteligente pero con acceso a más dinero del que la mayoría de nosotros podría plantearse, su padre vende anillos de compromiso o algo así, rubita, ojos azules; una monada.  
Duke no era simpática, ni agradable, pero dirigía el anuario y junto a sus tetas operadas lograba la suficiente presencia y atractivo como para ser el nombre conocido por todos.

Y luego estaba ella.

Heather Chandler era la reina entre reinas, el faro entre lo mediocre y la pubertad.

Estoy segura de que en aquel baño fue la primera vez que sus ojos repararon en mí, analizando mi silueta, ropa y presencia. Sus mano estaba fría cuando se cerró alrededor de mi mandíbula, las uñas lacadas en rojo se sentía amenazantes. Su mirada era intensa y penetrante, dictatorial y tiránica. Tenía los ojos color ámbar, con motas oscuras. Los labios fruncidos y perfectamente pintados, pestañas largas, maquillaje impoluto; como la fotografía de una estrella de cine. Olía a un perfume que nadie más podía permitirse y al tabaco que fumaba con filtro para evitar que se mancharan los dientes. 

Dijo que podía hacerme bella, con máscara de pestañas y algo de lipgloss. Las tres me observaron aceptando el desafío, calculando mis medidas y la simetría de mi cara.  
Heather preguntó si estaba de acuerdo.

Y dije que sí.

La euforia de ser querida se convirtió en una droga. Querían ser yo, querían mi aceptación. Y cuanto más escalaba, más me quemaba con Heather. 

Ella era sofocante, absurdamente atractiva. Era magnética, y yo solo quería más de su atención. Le gustaba mi actitud apática y mi ácido sentido del humor, mi aura grunge y oscura que contrastaba con su radiante poder. Lo único que teníamos en común era el vicio del tabaco y la adoración por su persona. Heather fumaba mucho, algo de lo que no me percaté hasta haberme convertido en su suministro personal de pases de pasillo falsificados. Ser consciente de ese exiguo defecto me hizo sentir un cosquilleo.  
Heather jugaba conmigo, porque aparte del al tabaco estaba enganchada al poder. No sé cuando se dió cuenta, quizá nunca fue un secreto para ella; pero no tardó en usarlo en mi contra. No eran los toscos y poco sutiles coqueteos que nos lograban bebida gratis y chofer para el resto de la noche, era algo mucho más íntimo y tan breve como intenso. A veces no era más que una mirada sostenida cuando me cazaba observando su perfil perfecto, es increíble que esa nariz fuera obra de la naturaleza y no de un cirujano. Sus ojos me decían que lo sabía, que sabía lo que pensaba; pero nunca que parara. Ella comenzaba y cortaba el juego, yo era una canica dando vueltas en la palma de su mano. Luego se intensificó, y así me iba domesticando. Falsificar la nota de un examen era una suave caricia en la mejilla, si quería convencerme de arruinarle la vida a uno de los dos miembros del club de audiovisuales pegaría su cuerpo contra el mío para coger un libro del estante justo encima de mí en la hora de estudio; aunque nunca lo leyera después.  
Aquello era confuso, Heather ya tenía mi total devoción al convertirme en un eslabón dorado de la cadena, pero este juego iba más allá de la popularidad en el instituto. Le gustaba cómo la miraba, como me tensaba cuando no respetaba mi espacio personal, como cerraba los ojos para aspirar aquel denso olor a perfume. Y a mí me encantaba que le gustara.

Pero lo de Martha era ir demasiado lejos. La conocía desde que teníamos pañales, había sido mi mejor amiga durante años, hasta cierto punto inocente, amaba los finales felices. Querían hacerle creer que Ram la quería en su fiesta, ella estaba pillada de él desde la guardería. No era justo, Martha tenía que mantenerse difusa entre la mole de estudiantes, no convertirse en un foco de cruel atención.

Mi titubeo fue cortado de raíz  
Había llegado demasiado lejos como para estar llevandole la contraria a Heather, y eso la trastornaba. Sus ojos brillan llenos de rabia cuando me dió a elegir entre ella y Martha. El poder o la ética. Mcnamara y Duke a mis costados, susurrando en mi oído como el eco de Heather Chandler en mi cabeza. Martha haría lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar.

Eso fue mi mantra cuando la que otrora fue mi única y mejor amiga vino entusiasmada a enseñarme una nota donde Ram la invitaba a su fiesta, nota que yo había escrito, fiesta que sabía sería un infierno para ella. Pero ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.

Fue mi último paso para sumergirme en el pozo de brea, sólo podía dejar que mi cuerpo se hundiera en la densa sustancia negra que reptaba por mi tráquea encharcando lentamente mis pulmones. Heather leyó la culpabilidad en mi mirada vacía. Aquella noche salimos a una fiesta en una hermandad, Duke se dejó arrastrar a un dormitorio, Mcnamara se reía juguetona cada vez que algún universitario la agasajaba con algún torpe piropo. Yo bebí sumisamente todo lo que la dominante reina del instituto ponían en mi mano, mezclando la gente y la música en una espesa bruma. Dejé que coquetearan conmigo mientras ella jugaba con cualquier chico atractivo que se envalentonara a acercarse, aquí no tenía el mismo poder que en Westerburg, pero eso no la dejaba desarmada. Dejé que aquel chico que no recuerdo me besará con su aliento ocre a alcohol, su lengua pegajosa y su enormes manos; aquel día yo había olvidado cómo negarme. De repente estaba fuera del edificio, con Heather gritándome que era estúpida; tenía un breve recuerdo de ella empujando al chico cuando su mano ya estaba debajo de mi falda, alguien gritandonos zorras y su mano arrastrándome de la muñeca entre la gente. Estábamos en la parte de atrás de la residencia, entre los cubos de basura y una farola. Heather seguía chillando, pero yo no procesaba sus palabras. Da igual lo que hiciera, ni ella, ni yo ni nadie éramos felices; y la brea me estaba asfixiando. Me dejé caer contra la húmeda pared de ladrillo.

-¡Veronica! ¿Me estás escuchando? - la mención de mi nombre en aquel estridente grito me forzó a mirar en su dirección, pese a mi visión borrosa veía la figura de Heather, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en posición amenazante. Rompí a llorar - Veronica, joder.

Se acercó a mí con dos grandes zancadas y sujetó mi cara entre sus frías manos. Limpió la lagrimas de mis ojos en gesto suave que nunca creí posible de una víbora como ella; me miraba molesta, pero también preocupada. Aquella primera muestra de sentimientos humanos cayó pesada en mi pecho.

-¿Ha sido por el capullo ese? - respiré de forma audible y temblorosa a modo de respuesta - Joder, Verónica, ¿es que no sabes decir que no? - me atragante con mi propia risa, apartando la vista de la mirada intensa de Heather.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que no - durante un breve segundo una expresión confusa torció su rostro, fue sustituida por un brillo de entendimiento en los ojos. Sonrió cínicamente, y luego bufó. Soltó mi cara y se enderezó, pero no se alejó; lucía imponente en tacones de fiesta.

-No me puedo creer que sigas así por Shamoo - rodó los ojos - No es nadie.

-Era mi amiga - las palabras se sentían pastosas en mi boca. Su zarpa volvió a atrapar mi mentón obligándome a mirarla, sus ojos otra vez llenos de rabia.  
-Olvídate de una puta vez de ella, ahora estás conmigo - mi estómago se encogió y sentí ganas de vomitar. Había bebido demasiado, Heather aún más pero ella se mantenía incorruptible a primera vista. Su gesto se suavizó hasta tomar una expresión que casi podría considerable dulce. - Mi bando tiene privilegios - su voz era grave y oleosa, el ronroneo de un gran felino complacido, mi corazón martilleaba dolorosamente en el pecho por culpa del subidón de adrenalina que me había hecho hiperconsciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo. Su mano libre jugaba con mi pelo fingiendo estar distraída - No creo que haga falta que te lo recuerde.

Asentí, esperando que se alejara de una maldita vez y pudiera volver a la fiesta, a mi casa o a cualquier lugar donde no tuviera que escuchar su maldito nombre. Pero ella no se movió. Me miró a los ojos, no podía descifrar nada más que el brillo complacido que ocupaba su mirada cuando estaba completamente consciente de su poder. Aparte la vista y acabé en sus labios entreabiertos, perfectamente cubiertos con su usual y favorecedor pintalabios rojo.

Yo me incliné, pero ella me alcanzó a medio camino.

Su dientes chocaron contra los míos y empujó mi cuerpo con el suyo contra la pared. Estaba atrapada, llena de la brea que brotaba de la boca de Heather. Sus labios eran suaves, con sabor a tabaco y el dulzor del alcohol barato. Su beso era exigente, dominante; su lengua bailaba contra mi boca haciendo que mis piernas temblaran. Mis manos corrieron a enrredarse en su perfecto pelo dorado que desprendía un fuerte olor a champú, nunca me había dejado tocarla. Abandonó mi boca, bajando por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, marcando mi pulso acelerado con sus labios, señalando con un mordisco que yo había caído ante ella. Mi respiración errática rompía el silencio de la noche. En un movimiento brusco separó mis piernas con la suya, presionando con fuerza por debajo de mi falda. Gruñí, desesperada, y busqué de nuevo su boca. No besamos frenéticamente, todo raciocinio había quedado anulado por el profundo deseo que había desencadenado en mi vientre. Mis caderas se movían sobre el muslo desnudo de Heather, sintiendo como mi ropa interior mojaba su piel descubierta. Me besaba sin tentativas, una de sus manos sujetando mi cuello para dejarme sin escapatoria, la otra en mi cintura marcando el ritmo de nuestro vaivén. Luchaba por alcanzar la superficie aunque me daba igual ahogarme. La tensión crecía dolorosamente entre mis piernas, la sangre hervía en mis venas; pero ella no daba descanso. Estaba cerca, incapaz de concentrarme en nada que no fuera la mano libre de Heather colándose bajo mi blusa y arañando mi estómago. Su lengua trazó la ruta de mí garganta hasta mi oído, su voz susurro mi nombre en un tono casi gutural y lascivo. Abrumada, dejé caer mi cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo mientras me sumergía en el orgasmo que me había provocado en un roñoso callejón en el distrito universitario. Me agarré con fuerza a su espalda, arañando el suave material de su blazer y sintiendo su sonrisa despiadada que me observaba ceder completamente a ella.

De repente estaba lejos de mí otra vez, sentí frío. Se limpiaba los restos de pintalabios corrido con el pulgar, caí en que yo misma debía estar cubierta de él. Me seguía mirando, satisfecha, petulante y mordaz. Me coloqué la ropa retorcida y esperé pacientemente un orden, un grito, un risa cruel. Nos miramos en silencio, cada una a un lado de la estrecha calle.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa? - preguntó. Asentí, y la seguí en silencio hasta su porsche rojo aparcado a un par de manzanas, esperando a que estuviera lo suficientemente sobria como para no matarnos a las dos en el camino de vuelta; aunque quizás esto tampoco era tan mala idea.


	2. Capítulo 2

Mi casa queda a un par de calles de la de Heather, aunque en un barrio diferente. El viaje de vuelta dura aproximadamente media hora, 30 minutos en un completo e incómodo silencio apestando un coche 175.000$ a cerveza barata, sudor y perfume. Ella conduce en silencio, mirando fijamente a la carretera, su rostro se mantiene sereno, sin ninguna línea de expresión turbándolo; en ese momento me dí cuenta de que conducir debe ser una de las pocas cosas que realmente disfruta a parte de hacer sufrir a los demás como la zorra sádica que es. Ya sabía dos cosas que le gustaban a Heather: fumar y conducir

-Gracias - mi voz suena estrangulada cuando rompe el silencio después de un cuarto de hora viajando por la carretera vacía. Heather arquea una ceja y se me encoge el estómago cuando su expresión se llena de veneno - por lo del tipo ese - me apresuro a explicar. 

-No podía dejar que la gente piense que me junto con facilonas - Heather baja un poco la ventanilla y el aire fresco despeina su pelo hacia atrás y me ayuda a contener las náuseas. Así que soy una facilona...

-Gracias igualmente - repito, un poco menos ebria que antes pero todavía afectada por el alcohol, cosa que agradezco porque no estoy preparada para procesar nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-No te acostumbres - su voz es distante e implacable, aunque soy capaz de notar cierto matiz de cansancio en ella. - No puedo estar atenta de salvarte de los gilipollas borrachos a cada hermandad que vayamos - aprieta el volante tapizado de cuero; un gesto inconsciente - Se creen que las tías de instituto nos abriremos de piernas solo porque consiguieron graduarse hace un par de años - bufa.

-¿Entonces por qué vamos? - Heather me mira como si hubiera dicho algo absurdo, al darse cuenta de que lo digo en serio suelta una risa condescendiente.

-Porque cualquiera que no haya ido a una fiesta universitaria quiere ir a una fiesta universitaria. - Ha vuelto a ser la versión cínica y petulante a la que estoy acostumbrada - Y nadie en Westerburg ha ido a una fiesta universitaria.

Asiento en silencio, dada por terminada la conversación. Heather vuelve a concentrarse en la carretera y me permito perderme en el ronroneo del motor y las farolas del camino. Pasamos por delante de su casa pero no detiene el coche, en su lugar sigue conduciendo hasta parar en frente de la mía.

-No hacía falta - digo cuando apaga las luces, gesto que tomo como señal para agarrar la manija de la puerta - Podría haber caminado desde tu casa…

-Joder, Verónica - interrumpe dando un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el volante - Acepta el puto gesto y punto - su mirada afilada vuelve a centrarse en el otro lado de parabrisas - Ahora bajate de mi coche - asiento y me desabrocho el cinturón. Tengo ya un pie sobre el asfalto cuando la mano de Heather agarra mi blusa de un puñado por el cuello obligándome a parar en seco. Me está mirando con el ceño fruncido y siento miedo por el fuego que no soy capaz de interpretar en su mirada. Me encojo esperando un golpe o un grito, pero nada llega. Abro la boca para preguntar qué coño le pasa pero levanta la mano amenazante. Vuelvo a enmudecer y la veo cerrar la mano en un puño; está temblando y mi cuerpo entra en estado de alarma pensando que está punto de tener algún tipo de ataque de ira.

Pero en su lugar me suelta y vuelve a poner las manos sobre el volante

-Vete - ordena. Obedezco sin dudarlo.

El coche de Heather se mantiene parado en la acera hasta que subo a mi habitación y lo veo alejarse calle abajo.  
Me senté en el borde de la cama, con la mirada todavía fija en el mundo exterior al otro lado de mi ventana. Empiezo a repasar los eventos del día que me han llevado a estar al borde del colapso un jueves a las tres de la mañana, una descarga de corriente recorre mi espina dorsal cuando recuerdo mi deplorable revolcón unidireccional con Heather en el callejón, si es que puede llegar a considerarse eso. Me froto la cara con las manos, manchandome de maquillaje corrido, sin ser capaz de enlazar ideas por culpa de mi cerebro embotado. Al final me levanto y me ducho en silencio, el agua a presión lava mi cuerpo sin llegar a hacerme sentir limpia, pero al menos ya no siento la piel pegajosa por el sudor. El aroma al denso perfume de Heather llega hasta mi olfato cuando paso mis manos donde las suyas me tocaban posesivamente un par de horas atrás. Me froto con fuerza, paso la esponja por cada rincón de mi cuerpo queriendo librarme de su marca pero el olor no se va, es como si Heather se me hubiera metido dentro y poco a poco fuera brotando por mis poros, como si estuviera infectada por un parásito que huele a Chanel y lavanda. Lo hago hasta que el agua caliente se acaba y mi piel está enrojecida por el roce. Me seco mirando al suelo, evitando ver el reflejo de mi escuálido cuerpo desnudo en el espejo y asegurandome de quitar toda la piel muerta que el agua caliente ha dejado a su paso. Noto un dolor agudo cuando la toalla roza mi cuello, me quedo paralizada, tan solo escuchando el pulso acelerado en mis oídos, aprieto con fuerza las manos para evitar que tiemblen cuando me miro y veo mi cuello cubierto de manchas púrpuras y la marca rojiza de los dientes de Heather.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que no puedo huir de ella.

Paso lo que queda de noche llorando, escondida bajo las sábanas como una niña pequeña. Me había hundido completamente en la brea que encharca mis órganos, mis gritos nos eran más que un gorgoteo.

La mañana del viernes fue tan rutinaria que me hizo sentir en una neblina somnolienta, como si no me hubiera despertado realmente o todo hubiera sido un retorcido sueño, casi podría haber actuado como si nada si no fuera por que mi cuello parecía haber sido víctima de un intento de estrangulamiento; en cierto modo lo fue. Traté de esconderlo con un pañuelo y la camisa con el cuello más alto y cerrado que tenía en mi armario, pero a Heather Duke no le convenció mi excusa de que me dolía la garganta y se mantuvo revoloteando a mi alrededor hasta arrancarme el pañuelo cuando estaba distraída en el comedor. Primero ella y Mcnamara me miraron en silencio mientras agachaba la cabeza mortificada, luego Duke bufó con desdén.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que eras virgen - el veneno goteaba por sus labios. La ira empezó a acumularse en mi estómago. Heather Duke era una zorra que se dejaba sobetear a cambio de cerveza de supermercado y una bolsa de regaliz pero por alguna razón se permitía reírse de mí, ella, que mantenía su autoestima gracias a sus tetas falsas e inducirse el vómito en los cambios de clase. 

-Dame el pañuelo - mi voz no parece la mía. Duke vuelve reirse.

-¿Te da vergüenza que la gente sepa que la buena de Verónica Sawyer folló ayer con un limpiafondos? - vuelven a reirse y no aguanto más. Golpeo la mesa con las manos y clavo mi mirada furibunda en ellas.

-Dame el puto pañuelo, Heather - mi corazón late con fuerza contra mis costillas, y juro por Dios que podría haberle dado una paliza a alguien en ese momento. Duke abre la boca a punto de lanzar una pulla, pero en el último momento cambia de opinión y en su lugar lanza el pañuelo sobre la mesa.

-Estás loca - dice con desdén. Hay alguno murmullos en las mesas colindantes a la nuestra pero en general el comedor sigue con su ajetreo habitual. Vuelvo a colocarme el pañuelo y levanto la vista hacia Chandler. Esperaba algún tipo de brillo cruel y complacido en sus ojos, disfrutando de haberme hecho el control una vez más. 

Pero no hay más que gris indiferencia.

Hacemos contacto visual un segundos antes de que anuncie que va a ir al baño y que yo me quedo vigilando las cosas hasta que vuelvan. 

\- No deberías ceder ante las esclavas de la moda adictas a la Coca-Cola ligth - un chico vestido con una gabardina que no reconozco está apoyado en la esquina de la mesa. Río sin ganas.

-No es como si tuviera opción - respondo jugando con el tenedor.

-Tienes alma, al contrario que ellas - sonríe y me cercioro de que es bastante atractivo. - Solo tienes que asegurarte de mantenerla limpia. Todos nacemos marcados por el mal. - dice antes de volver a abrir el libro que lleva en la mano y darse media vuelta.

-Perdona - me levanto para evitar que se marche - No puedes citar a Baudelaire e irte como si nada - el chico me mira satisfecho, con su aura de joven profundo e incomprendido - No recuerdo tu nombre.

-Eso es porque no te lo he dicho - responde para luego continuar su camino por el comedor.

Sin embargo no llega muy lejos antes de que Kurt y Ram lo atrapen y empiecen con sus bravuconadas.

-Hey, Ram - dice Kurt, quarterback y gilipollas a tiempo completo - ¿No hay una política de no maricas en el comedor?

-No creo si soléis venir mucho por aquí vosotros dos - responde el misterioso chico que lee a poetas bohemios.

Ocurre rápido. Kurt le dice a Ram que sujete al chico mientras se prepara para lanzarle un puñetazo que le destroce la mandíbula. Pero el nuevo se deshace del agarre de Ram y procede a darles la paliza que ese par de imbéciles llevan mereciendo durante toda la secundaria.  
La gente no tarda en agruparse alrededor de ellos para curiosear y animar la pelea. Y yo me quedo mirando al chico, sorprendida de lo mucho que me complace verle golpear. Me pregunto si él pelearía por mí. Yo no soy así pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a Mister Sin Nombre tumbar a Kurt en el suelo. Me pregunto si sería capaz de estar a mi lado sin avergonzarse, si tomaría mi mano frente a una multitud. Me pregunto cómo sería tener una relación normal con alguien. 

Cómo sería no tener miedo.

Al final los dos cabecillas del equipo de fútbol abandonan el comedor con el orgullo destrozado y el chico nuevo desaparece antes de que algún profesor aparezca para poner orden.

-Llegamos tarde, Verónica - la voz de Heather suena a mí espalda, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí parada. Su expresión tan fría como es habitual. Recojo mis cosas y la sigo por el pasillo, Duke y Mcnamara se van a historia mientras que Chandler y yo tenemos literatura avanzada. Me sorprendió descubrir que la reina superficial y plástica del instituto tomaba algunas de las asignaturas avanzadas, aunque se saltaba la mayoría de las clases de alguna manera conseguía aprobar con buena nota. Al principio pensé se copiaba de alguno de los que de verdad estudiaba, eso daba a entender ella, pero luego descubrí que en realidad Heather Chandler era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y tenía una memoria absurdamente buena.

Pasa por delante de la puerta del aula pero no se detiene, en su lugar sigue su camino hasta el baño de la segunda planta, deja la mochila sobre el lavabo y saca un paquete de tabaco.

-Escribe un pase de pasillo - sujeta el cigarrillo con los labios mientras palpa sus bolsillos en busca de un mechero. Saco el mío y se lo ofrezco. Lo toma entre sus manos frías con uñas acrilicas y prende el cigarro sin mirarme. Todo el instituto está en silencio, solo es escucha el goteo de una cadena rota y mi boli rasgando el papel mientras falsifico una justificación a nuestra presencia fuera de clase. Me muerdo las uñas, apoyada en la pared opuesta a Heather mientras ella fuma al lado de la ventana; aún así el baño seguirá apestando a tabaco cuando nos vayamos. La observo de refilón, elegante y esbelta, apoyada distraídamente en el marco metálico mientras se lleva el cigarrillo manchado de carmín a los labios. Hay cierta intimidad en este momento, en compartir un silencio, como si fuera algo realmente sincero. El pañuelo me pica y tampoco tiene ningún sentido seguir llevándolo cuando no hay nadie, así que lo dejo al lado de la mochila. Siento un leve alivio al liberarme de la soga de seda que he llevado todo el día alrededor del cuello. Heather no dice nada, solo fuma, apenas va por la mitad del cigarrillo.  
Extiende su mano hacia mí, con el pitillo entre los dedos en un ofrecimiento silencioso. Lo tomo y doy una calada, posando mis labios allí donde los suyos han manchado el filtro.

-La próxima vez mete una cuchara en el congelador - la miro, arqueando una ceja y expulsando el humo hacia la ventana - luego pontela en el cuello, evitará que se quede tan… - da una mirada rápida a las manchas purpúreas en mi piel - señalado.

-Gracias por el consejo - mi voz suena cínica y cortante. El silencio vuelve a asentarse entre nosotras. Después de un par de minutos tira la colilla al patio desde la ventana y volvemos a clase en silencio, siempre guardando la distancia. Es curioso como Heather era capaz de estar tan cerca de mí y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, como una corriente eléctrica que te eriza la piel pero no llega a darte el golpe de gracia; así era Heather Chandler con su pintalabios rojo y su jodido olor a perfume caro, una tormenta que en cualquier momento podría estallar y tu única opción era buscar refugio o esperar a que te cayera un rayo.


	3. Capítulo 3

El miércoles jugamos al Croquet en mi patio trasero, Heather quería ver mi casa y pasear su mirada sibilina por cada detalle de mi hogar; mis padres estaban encantado de que tuviera amigas nuevas.

Estaba doblada sobre sí misma, sujetando la bola roja con la puntera de su bota de piel y balanceando el mazo para calcular la trayectoria. Iba ganando, no sé si era realmente buena, pero era claro que Duke y Mcnamara la dejaban ganar; eso o eran realmente torpes. Llevaba la blusa suelta por el calor, mostrando su escote perlado de sudor. Sentí un escalofrío y me pregunté si era así cómo se sentían Kurt y Ram cuando las Heathers coqueteaban descaradamente con ellos. ¿Por qué Chandler era tan absurdamente atractiva? No tenía un puto defecto físico al que agarrarme para mentirme a mi misma.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar la baba, Verónica - me mira por encima del hombro y yo mantengo una cara de fingida indiferencia mientras siento cómo se me eriza pelo tras la nuca. Golpea la bola que rueda sobre el césped atravesando limpiamente el arco metálico. - El otro día casi le tiras las bragas al chico nuevo en la cafetería - vuelve a incorporarse lánguidamente, la sonrisa cruel adornando su rostro. Las otras dos Heathers ríen coreando su malicia - Y por el aspecto de tu casa, no creo que puedas permitirte otras - añade en un falso tono inocente.

-No sé de qué hablas - camino hasta mi bola azul, a un par de pies del arco que acaba de cruzar la roja. Doy un golpe seco con el mazo que impulsa la bola a través del arco y la hace chocar con la de Chandler, mandandola un metro más lejos del siguiente arco. - Ni siquiera sé su nombre.- Heather bufa.

-No intentes mentirme - su mirada engancha la mía mientras Duke se adelanta en dirección a su bola, mucho más atrás que la azul o la roja - Se te nota en la mirada cuando alguien te pone cachonda - trago saliva y noto como se me enciende la cara. Sus ojos brillan satisfechos. Punto para Heather.

Pasamos la tarde jugando y bebiendo limonada, casi podría considerarse una agradable reunión de amigas si no fuera por la afilada lengua de mi némesis personal y Duke intentando ponerse a su altura. La única que mantenía una actitud medianamente conciliadora era Mcnamara, quien sorprendentemente tendía a evitar los conflictos, a veces me sorprendía que se juntara con las otras dos Heathers; pero también me sorprendo a mi misma estando con ellas. Desde el viernes pasado el comportamiento de Heather se había vuelto aún más errático, pivotaba entre la fría indiferencia, los comentarios cortantes cargados de veneno y una sutil seducción que me traía de cabeza. Había aprendido a no reaccionar a sus miradas sugestivas y sus dobles sentidos; así que ella había optado por ataques más directos. 

Me tocaba. 

Me tocaba cuando nadie miraba y yo no estaba preparada. Su mano reptaba por mi pierna cuando nos sentabamos en la parte de atrás del Jeep de Duke, rozaba su pie contra mí por debajo de la mesa cuando estábamos en el comedor, su aliento acariciaba mi oído cuando contaba algo que solo yo debía saber, jugaba distraídamente con el bajo de mi falda, me colocaba el cuello de camisa para poder ponerse muy cerca. Nunca nada demasiado obvio, nunca del todo inocente. Me estaba volviendo loca por el baile de su falda agitándose cuando caminaba imponente y decidida por los pasillos del instituto; y yo siempre a su sombra, completamente perdida en ella. Todo el mundo sabía mi nombre pero no estaba segura de si seguía teniendo identidad propia o no era más que otra prueba del poder de Heather, uno de sus tentáculos que se deslizaban por los rincones de Westerburg reclamando el diezmo. Quería huir pero no tenía agallas de separar mi nueva piel de la carne. Aprendí que su dominio iba más allá de mamadas a los adecuados y ridiculizar a los desprevenidos, Heather era realmente carismática y manipuladora, estudiaba a la gente y con un par de palabras conocía tus fuerzas y tus debilidades, como si aquellos iris dorados fueran capaz de leer las mentes; veía cosas que los demás no veían, me que preguntaba que encontraba en mis ojos cuando se miraba en ellos. Estaba completamente fascinada por ella, la odiaba, estaba enferma por ella.

Los días continuaron avanzando hasta la fiesta de Ram, teniendo ya una rutina casi establecida con las Heathers, aprendiendo mi papel. Cuando debía reír, cuando callar, a quien ignorar. Cuando Chandler tenía mono de nicotina y pintalabios, cuando Duke se escapaba al baño a echar el almuerzo, cuando Mcnamara necesitaba un descanso de su puesto como líder de las animadoras; y ellas empezaban a conocerme a mí. Cogían la mesa al lado de la ventana en la hora de estudio, me recogían de mi clase de latín, compraban regaliz rojo cuando venían a casa. No éramos exactamente amigas, eran la gente con quien trabajaba, y nuestro trabajo era ser populares; pero al final desarrollamos cierto compañerismo. Quizás solo entre nosotras nos consideramos personas y éramos más que la fantasía sexual del equipo de fútbol. Pero Heather siempre era un dolor palpitante en la boca del estómago.

Paramos en el 7/11 de camino a la fiesta y me mandaron a comprar maíz tostado, porque al parecer no es una fiesta si no hay maíz tostado. Y allí dentro, estaba el chico nuevo de la gabardina.

-Saludos - dijo mientras yo alcanzaba una bolsa de uno de los estantes - ¿Quieres un slurpee con eso?

-No - me miraba divertido mientras sorbía el granizado - Pero si eres amable te dejaré comprarme un Big Gulp - yo coqueteando, las Heather realmente habían hecho mella en mí.

-Eso es como ir al McDonalds y pedir una ensalada - parecía verdaderamente ofendido - Los slurpees son la especialidad de la casa. - Se dió la vuelta hacia la máquina de autoservicio - ¿De cereza o de lima?

-Big Gulp - insistí. El chico paró en seco y se giró en una dramática actitud de derrota - Soy Verónica, por cierto… ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre en algún momento?

-Jason Dean - se presentó, estirando su mano a modo de saludo frente a mí. La tomé en un formal apretón, su mano era grande, envolvía la mía cálidamente - Abreviado JD.

-JD - tenía los ojos verdes y me miraba de forma extraña, entre divertido y desafiante - Lo que hiciste en la cafetería fue bastante intenso

-Lo extremo siempre parece dar una impresión - reí tontamente.

-Así que - dije cogiendo el extremo de un barra de regaliz entre mis dientes - ¿Qué hace un chico radical que cita a Baudelaire en Sherwood, Ohio? 

-El trabajo de mi padre - respondió apoyándose en una de las estanterías. Hizo una pausa para seguir dedicando su atención al granizado - Es el dueño de una compañía de demolición

-¿Demolición? - se encoge de hombros

-A mi viejo le gusta destrozar cosas - rueda los ojos - desata su gloria semi-psicótica

-Si bueno - me acerco a él distraídamente - Todos tenemos cosas malas en la vida - y como para remarcar mi punto, el claxon y la voz de Heather gritando mi nombre rompieron la escena. - Ejemplo: no me caen realmente bien mis amigas.

-A mí tampoco me gustan tus amigas - sonríe, es dulce. - No vayas a la fiesta, quédate aquí- siento algo en el estómago, no es el doloroso tirón al que estoy acostumbrada sino un febril burbujeo que resulta estimulante.

-Una estación de servicio - dejo las cosas sobre la caja y me giro para seguir mirándole. Le sonrío de vuelta - Elegante primera cita.

\- Oye - se lleva una mano al pecho, falsamente herido - A mí me encanta este lugar - arqueo una ceja.

-Sin ofender, pero ¿por qué? - dejo mi peso sobre el mostrador mientras espero que el cajero deje de ver la televisión en el almacén y salga a cobrarme.

-He estado en diez institutos. Nunca echo raíces porque no tiene sentido - camina sin rumbo frente a mí - Mi padre tiene siempre dos maletas preparadas. Así que realmente solo espero el momento de volver a irme - se encoge de hombros - No me molesto en aprenderme los nombres o las caras - Se deja caer a mí lado - Pero este sitio - dice estirando la mano con el vaso de plástico - Es siempre el mismo, desde Las Vegas hasta Boston, al final es el único lugar familiar que conozco. Así que… - se apoya en el antebrazo y me mira moviendo las cejas sugerentemente - cuando siento que no puedo más vengo y rezo a mi altar de Slush - Da un largo y dramático trago al granizado - Vivo por esta sensación - Finge un escalofrío - Te congela el cerebro, duele, pero te pierdes en eso y todo se adormece - vuelve a encogerse de hombros - ¿Quién necesita cocaína? - río su broma mala - ¿Quieres? - me ofrece la pajita pero respondo con una pregunta.

-¿Sabe tu madre que te metes todo ese hielo con colorante en el cuerpo? - ríe entre dientes y deja que su mirada vague por la tienda.

-Ya no - vuelve a sorber - Cuando mamá estaba viva sí teníamos una vida más normal, ahora somos solo mi padre y yo y no es que seamos una familia muy estructurada. Pero ahora sé cocinar y pagar el alquiler. - Se incorpora y me mira con los brazos extendidos. Parpadeo procesando lo que acaba de decir con total naturalidad- Seguro que ya has pensado en tu futuro, Verónica Sawyer. Irás a la universidad, te casarás con algún abogado. Pero las cosas no salen como queremos, y cuando es así, no necesariamente es lo que nos hace felices. Al final todos vagamos sin rumbo. - le miro, de alguna manera conectado con lo que dice, con ese profundo sentimiento de estar perdido en la vida y no ver ningún camino que recorrer - Por eso deberías beber slurpees y dejar que se te congele el cerebro. - agita el vaso ya casi vacío - Nada en el hielo, piérdete en el dolor. - Aprieta sus ojos cerrados exageradamente - Cierra los ojos hasta que todo desaparezca y no quede nada. Congelar tu cerebro - enfatiza sus palabras dándose toques en las sienes con el dedo. - Esa es la clave. Combatir el dolor con dolor, olvidar quien eres y aliviar tu carga. - suspira - Cuando la voz en tu cabeza dice que estarías mejor muerto no abres una vena, vienes y bebes granizado hasta que no sientes el cerebro.

Me acerco a él, una parte de mí gritando que me aleje del chaval claramente desequilibrado, otra parte de mí sintiéndose comprendida, convencida de que quizá con JD no es necesario esconder la brea que encharca mis organos, de qué está tan perdido y solo como lo estoy yo. Tomo el vaso de su mano y sorbo la pajita con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Su puta madre! - el frío hielo se amontona en el paladar y un flash de dolor blanco nubla mi vista. Jason Dean ríe, su voz es grave y balsámica. 

-Verónica - Heather está en la puerta, cruzada de brazos. Sus ojos clavados en mí y su ceño fruncido.

-Mierda, me tengo que ir - le devuelvo el granizado y dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador después de coger la cosas. Camino rápidamente hacia la chica que me espera impaciente junto a la sección de revistas.

-Ya veo - dice JD, molesto, mientras me sigue por el establecimiento.

-¿Has comprado lo que te he dicho? - su voz es cortante, pero está más atenta al chico de la gabardina que a mí. Los dos se observan sin llegar a decirse nada.

-Sí, sí - me quedo parada entre ella y Jason Dean, la tensión empieza a ser incomoda de más - Perdón, perdón. Me he distraido

-Ya veo… - recorre a JD de arriba a abajo con una mirada intensa pero que no deja entrever nada - Dile adios a Amanecer Rojo y vamos al coche - dice escupiendo las palabras y saliendo a grandes zancadas del 7/11. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa al chico y corro tras ella.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando llegamos la fiesta ya ha empezado. El equipo de fútbol se amontona en el salón de Ram alrededor de un barril de cerveza y las animadoras revolotean fumando y bebiendo chupitos; a parte de atletas identifico a la gente guapa del grupo de teatro y más gente que no conozco. Kurt coge en volandas a Mcnamara cuando la ve y en poco segundos Chandler está rodeada de adolescentes que se ofrecen a traerle una bebida. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho sin saber muy bien qué hacer con las manos, en la última fiesta las Heathers no se separaron de mi lado pero ahora se han dispersado. Me muerdo las uñas distraídamente mirando a la gente, rezando porque no piensen que soy una pringada a la vez que busco a alguna de mis supuestas amigas y noto la ansiedad social empezando a arañarme los hombros, por suerte noto un tirón en el brazo y al girarme me encuentro a Mcnamara sonriendo con un vaso de plástico rojo en la otra mano.  
-Para tí - bebo y me sorprende comprobar que es cerveza de una calidad más que decente. Sonrío de vuelta.

-Gracias, Heather

-Ven conmigo - su risa burbujea entre nosotras - Ahí parada pareces una rarita.

La dejo arrastrarme hasta el grupo de gente que se ha asentado en los sillones alrededor de una mesa baja abarrotada de vasos sin dueño fijo y botellas de cristal. Kurt nos ha guardado sitio, nos hace señas para que nos sentemos junto a él y pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Heather cuando nos sentamos a su lado. Después de un rato hablando descubro que Kurt puede no ser un capullo todo el tiempo, e incluso, llegar a ser agradable. Un defensa de equipo saluda al quarterback y se sienta con nosotros, Mcnamara y Kurt parecen demasiado ocupados en ponerse ojitos así termino charlando con la nueva incorporación. Se llama Chad, compartimos un par de clases pero no creo haber cruzado palabra nunca con él. Pelirrojo, grande como un armario y con sonrisa perfecta, creo que Duke se acostó con él hace un par de semanas. Es divertido, lanza un par de piropos sobre mi aspecto que recibo con una sonrisa torpe, luego pregunta sobre algo que dije en clase de filosofía y eso me resulta tan sorprendente como agradable. Chandler está sentada en el regazo de algún tipo que intenta sobetearla por encima de la blusa y Duke finge escuchar a Ram intentando convencerla de bañarse desnuda con él en el jacuzzi de su padre. Todos se divierten, así que lo mejor es dejarse llevar; al fin y al cabo es una fiesta.

-Vale, vale - río sujetando el chupito en una mano y el trozo de lima de la otra - ¿Entonces es sal, lima y luego…

-No - Chad ríe conmigo, aún más borracho que yo - Es lima, luego chupito y luego...

-Lo estáis haciendo mal - La chirriante voz de Duke interrumpe y los dos volvemos a reír de forma estúpida. 

-¿Seguro? - le respondo - Yo me siento genial - Chad estalla en risas derramando la mitad de su bebida sobre mí

Alguien propone jugar a Verdad o Reto y la fiesta no tarda en pasar al siguiente nivel. Casi todo el mundo se ha reunido alrededor de la mesa para ver cómo de lejos estaba la gente dispuesta a llegar. Ram salta a la piscina desnudo como lleva anunciando que haría desde hace una semana y Kurt bebe más chupitos de el ombligo de Mcnamara de los que son recomendables. Un chico del club de teatro afirma habérselo montado con la profesora de literatura y descubrimos cuánto pesan los implantes de Duke. Cuatrocientos gramos por implante me parece impactante, casi un kilo de tetas en total; me pregunto si cuando se pesa obsesivamente resta el peso de la silicona .  
Heather, como no, es la reina del juego. Todos jalearon cuando se subió a la mesa después de que alguien la retara a quitarse la camisa. Empezó a contonearse siguiendo el ritmo de la música con la cadera a la vez que desabotonaba lentamente la blusa, dejando entrever cada vez más la curva de su escote. Me miraba descaradamente, haciendo que mi boca se secara cuando no quedaban más botones y pude ver el pendiente que adornaba su ombligo. La prenda cayó al suelo entre vítores y ella sonrió orgullosa y desinhibida, mostrando el sujetador negro de encaje que destacaba sobre su piel clara.  
Los retos continuaron y seguí bebiendo, sintiéndome liberada; es genial cuando la gente se ríe pero no de tí. Era algo nuevo y estimulante. El alcohol dejó de quemar cuando bajaba por mi garganta al quinto chupito y el mundo empezó a ser borroso alrededor del octavo, mis extremidades se sentía torpes y la piel me hormigueaba; estaba francamente borracha pero no me importaba. Dejé que alguien del club de teatro me tocara el culo cuando me retaron y desabroché el cierre del pantalón de Chad con los dientes, simplemente quería divertirme.

-Heeeeey - arrastro las palabras cuando me acerco a Martha. Llevaba ya un rato en la fiesta pero no había podido librarme de la atención del resto hasta ahora. - Has venido...

-¡Sí! - sus ojos brillaban emocionados. - Estoy súper feliz de que Ram me haya invitado - el pinchazo de la culpa atraviesa mi estómago. Fuerzo una sonrisa.

-Si bueno, no cuentes mucho con él. Está ya borracho - le acaricio el brazo - Tu diviértete. - Ella asiente enérgicamente, aún entusiasmada por su primera fiesta. 

-Verónica - Heather Duke nos observa con el gesto torcido en una mueca de desprecio. - Heather te busca - añade con una sonrisa falsa que muestra su perfecta y cara dentadura. Le doy largas a Martha prometiendo volver a buscarla y vuelvo con el resto de la gente popular. Chandler me me mira de arriba a abajo cuando llego y me dice que deje de perderme como una niña en un centro comercial. Las horas pasan entre una neblina de gente, alcohol y música demasiado alta. En algún momento alguien de teatro saca una bolsa de hierba y yo estoy demasiado perjudicada como para que la parte responsable de mi cerebro diga que es una mala idea. Todos fuman y el salón empieza a apestar tanto que tenemos que abrir las ventanas para que el olor no se quede pegado en los muebles. Me siento mareada y densa pero cuando empiezo a reír no puedo parar, es como flotar en una agradable nube de entumecimiento. La fiesta avanza hasta ese punto en el que todo el mundo busca una habitación vacía o un rincón apartado, Chad se va con una animadora que sí está dispuesta a acostarse con él, Duke creo que ha subido a una habitación con Ram y Mcnamara está siendo devorada por Kurt en el sillón frente a mí. Estoy demasiado puesta como para que me importe, así que cierro los ojos y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el borde del sofá.

\- Ven conmigo - Heather está de pie frente a mí, con los brazos en jarra y la camisa todavía desabrochada. Antes de que pueda responder agarra mi muñeca y me arrastra a través de la masa de adolescentes borrachos sin que nadie reparare realmente en nosotras. Abre la primera puerta que encuentra y acabamos en el cuarto de baño de la primera planta. Caminar me hace percatarme de lo mareada que estoy.

Se apoya en el espejo, comprobando que su maquillaje sigue perfecto, y yo me siento en el la tapa de váter sujetándome la cabeza entre las manos para no potar.  
-No sabes beber - su voz es condescendiente. Bufo.

-Cállate, Heather - me recompongo para mirarla a través del espejo - Podría estar peor.

-¿Ah, sí? - ríe y se gira para hacer contacto visual directo. Sus movimientos son mucho menos elegantes y medidos así que asumo que está tan o más borracha que yo. 

-Sí - cruzo un pierna sobre la otra y me dejo caer contra la cisterna - Podría haberme subido a una mesa para dejar que todo el equipo de fútbol babeara. - su gesto se crispa.

\- No hagas como que no fuera contigo - se inclina, desafiante - te he visto mirarme. - mi pulso se dispara tras sus palabras, impulsando el deseo por mis venas. Arqueo una ceja.

-Todo el mundo te estaba mirando - me encojo de hombros, envalentonada por mi estado etílico - ¿No era esa la idea? - se incorpora y ríe.

-Parece que el alcohol te da agallas - se coloca el pelo provocando que una ola de olor a perfume inunde el baño - Que pena que no sean suficientes. - río, imitando su tono cínico.

-¿Suficientes para qué, Heather?

-Lo sabes bien, Verónica - arrastra su dedo índice por mi garganta hasta levantar mi mentón, obligándome a mirarla - Eres un libro abierto. - Aparto la cara, rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos entrecerrados. Ella resopla - Lo dicho. - Empieza a incorporarse pero sujeto el cuello de su camisa abierta, para en seco. Sorprendida y luego cruelmente satisfecha. Siento el corazón volverse loco en mi boca, la adrenalina llegando a cada uno de mis poros, mi cerebro queriendo encontrar algo de la cordura que el alcohol ha borrado - Hazlo - susurra, su voz grave vibra convertida en un ronroneo.

Y lo hago

Cuando mis labios alcanzan los suyos espero el golpe de vuelta, la dominante pasión con la que me atacó en nuestro primer encuentro, pero no llega. En realidad encuentro la suavidad de su boca dejándose guiar por la mía, la caricia de sus manos por mis brazos hasta mi cuello. Tiemblo y dejo escapar un suspiro que estaba conteniendo. Abrazo su cintura a la vez que mis besos bajan por su cuello, probando el gusto salado de su piel. Una mano en mi pecho me empuja contra la superficie de mármol, un brillo peligroso enciende sus ojos cuando se sube a mi regazo. La abrazo, sin saber gestionar todo el poder que hay en mis manos, la libertad de poder tocar el cuerpo por el que estaba enloqueciendo. Vuelve a besarme, acariciando tentativamente mis labios con su lengua mientras sus manos se enredan distraídas en mi pelo. Nos recreamos en el contacto. Mis manos se mantienen firmes en su cadera, sin atreverse a explorar más allá aunque el deseo pique en la yema de los dedos. Su boca atrapa el lóbulo de mi oreja y chupa para hacer que me estremezca cuando su aliento choca contra la piel húmeda por su saliva.

-Puedes tocar - susurra usando un tono divertido y casi dulce que nunca le había escuchado.  
Temblorosa, acaricio su vientre, notando como su piel se eriza bajo mis dedos, sigo subiendo hasta acunar su pecho en mis manos y rozo pezón que presiona contra la fina tela de encaje. Heather empuja de vuelta contra mí, besándome con más ganas, tomando mi cara entre sus manos para tenerme más cerca. En ese momento un único pensamiento claro como la luz del día brilla entre la bruma de mi confusa mente.

Ella también quiere esto.

Y es esa conclusión la que me empuja a hundirme finalmente en la brea, sabiendo que no volveré a ver la luz del sol. Vuelvo a besarla, vertiendo todo el deseo acumulado en sus labios, tomando el sabor a tequila, limón y menta de su boca. La camisa se desliza por sus brazos y mi lengua recorre su escote. Tira de mi pelo hacia atrás para dejar mi cuello expuesto a sus labios y decido aventurarme más allá del borde de su falda, apretando entre mis manos la carne prieta de sus muslos. Su piel quema contra la mía y el mundo se difumina hasta convertirse en ruido de amortiguado al otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Su cadera roza contra mis piernas, un vaivén tan puramente erótico que provoca un gruñido en mi garganta. Noto su respiración acelerada chocando contra mis mejillas cuando mi mano se aventura entre sus piernas y entra en contacto con la tela húmeda de su ropa interior. Un breve gemido, apenas un suspiro mal contenido, estalla contra mi oído. Beso su cuello mientras trazo círculos en el lugar indicado, todavía con la tela separando mis dedos del contacto directo. El dolor agudo de un mordisco en mi cuello me saca de mi ensoñación.

-No juegues conmigo, Verónica - me besa, reclamando de nuevo su dominio. 

Sonrío contra sus labios, el golpeteo de la música ha desaparecido y todos corean un nombre en el piso de abajo

¡Martha! ¡Martha! ¡Martha!

Paro en seco y veo la ira crecer en los ojos de Heather. Me levanto haciéndola a un lado, ella intenta agarrarme pero abro la puerta de golpe y corro escaleras abajo. En el salón han hecho un círculo alrededor de Martha, quien tiene los ojos vendados. Frente a ella Duke sostiene un vaso. 

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? - pregunto, intentando desentrañar las perversas intenciones que de seguro esconden.

-Hemos retado a Martha a beber una bebida especial - responde Mcnamara extremadamente divertida por la situación. Arranco el vaso de la mano de Duke y observo el contenido, un fluido blanquecino, denso y espumoso se amontona en el fondo. Frunzo el ceño intentando entender qué pretenden hacer que beba. Entonces los fríos dedos de Heather Chandler se cierran alrededor del vaso de plástico y lo conducen hasta su boca. Sin mucha ceremonia escupe y su saliva se una al resto de gargajos que uno a uno han ido soltando. Me quedo congelada, completamente descompuesta una vez que mi cerebro procesa la situación. Chandler intenta devolverle el vaso a Duke, pero lo agarro antes de que puedan hacer que Martha beba eso. Forcejeo con ella e intento ponerlo fuera de su alcance pero es más alta que yo subida en esos malditos tacones así que retrocedo hasta chocarme con la isla de la cocina.

-¡Sueltalo! - grita Heather y el resto de adolescentes empiezan a animar nuestra pelea.

-¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Heather? - grito de vuelta, escupiendo las palabras con todo el desprecio que está envenenando mi sistema. Está parada enfrente de mí, temblando con el odio encendiendo su mirada. Vacío el vaso en el fregadero y la multitud de adolescentes exclama decepcionada. Martha se ha quitado la venda y se acerca a mí confusa. - Martha vete a casa. -ordeno con la valentía que todavía me queda.

-Pero yo iba a…

-Solo vete, ¿vale? - La gente nos observa en silencio y la tensión el palpable; el rosto de Martha se descompone antes de salir corriendo. Suspiro - Me retiro, esto no funciona - Miro a Chandler, su expresión fría y sólida como el acero - Vuelvo a ser una civil - levanto las manos en señal de derrota y siento todo como el cansancio y el alcohol me vienen de golpe. Heather tira de mi hombro cuando intento irme haciéndome girar sobre mis inestables pies.

-¡No! - chilla y me agarra la cara con fuerza a la vez que me tira del pelo. Cierro los ojos y todo da vueltas. - No mereces ser nadie - está completamente encolerizada y sus uñas se clavan en mis mejillas - A partir de mañana eres una ex-alguien. ¡Ni el mayor perdedor de Westerburg querrá acercarse a tí! - tira de mi pelo obligando a que me doble - Transfierete a otro puto instituto porque nadie en Westerburg va a volver a jugar contigo - sentencia empujándome con fuerza al suelo. Me levanto a duras penas sintiendo como el alcohol lucha por salir de mi sistema. Contengo la primera arcada y me giro para encarar a Heather, pero una segunda me sobreviene y termino cubriendo sus caros zapatos de tequila y bilis. El grito que sale de Heather es gutural y lleno de odio, tan fuera de control que deja todo en silencio tras su eco en la noche. - ¡YO TE CREE DE LA NADA! - chilla empujándome otra vez con fuerza, sus ojos brillando por lágrimas de pura ira - ¡¿Y así es como me lo agradeces?! ¡Me pagas en vómito! - vuelve a golpear mi pecho con fuerza con las dos manos. Escupo a suelo, sintiendo el sabor amargo en mi saliva.

-Es lo que te mereces -De repente toda la ira se apaga y solo hay odio inerte. Se acerca a mí hasta estar demasiado cerca.

-Yo sé con quién me voy a sentar el lunes - Su mirada está llena de algo muy intenso que no sé interpretar - ¿Tú?

Miro a mi alrededor, todos apartan la mirada. Me apresuro a salir del recinto, mientras me alejo escucho la fiesta volver a su apogeo y siento como la frustración hace brotar mis lágrimas. Me siento sucia, usada y condenada; ya no hay nada que hacer. Tengo que apagar todo el dolor en mi pecho, golpearlo hasta que muera y me quede entumecida; tengo que sacarme a Heather de dentro, arrancarme la piel para sacarla de debajo. Vuelvo a sentir náuseas. La reina ha decretado que a partir del lunes a las 8a.m voy a ser borrada, van a cazarme, embalsamarse y colgarme en la pared del comedor como trofeo y amenaza, un constante recordatorio de la bestia sin piedad que gobierna en Westerburg. Lloro en silencio mientras camino sin rumbo por las calles vacías, intentando contener la desesperación que se retuerce en mi pecho buscando liberarse. Voy a estar completamente sola y humillada durante el resto de mi día, soy incapaz de encontrar ningún alivio. Estaba segura de que si conseguía huir de Heather todo volvería a la normalidad, podría disolverme entre la masa de gente media y tener una anécdota que contar en la universidad; pero en su lugar me estoy ahogando en un negro abismo que apesta a perfume caro y laca de uñas. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo deambulando cuando veo a JD cruzar el césped de una casa hasta la puerta, siento el impulso de correr hacia él como si fuera el único lugar al que asirse para no caer al vacío. Llego a su altura y le sujeto por las solapas de la gabardina.

-Wow, Verónica - me mira como si fuera alguna especie de aparición - ¿Que haces aquí?

-Llevame a tu habitación - sus ojos brillan confusos - Heather ha dicho que mi vida se acaba el Lunes, y quiero pasar las últimas horas contigo - Su mirada se llena de comprensión y empatía, el nudo en mi pecho se alivia un poco. Envuelve mi mano con la calidez de la suya y me guía por la casa a oscuras hasta su habitación. No tiene ningún tipo de decoración a parte de una maleta y una pila de libros ajados. Me giro y cuando cierra la puerta me lanzo a besarle. Su cara es aspera por la barba incipiente pero todo en él es cálido y rodea con sus brazos - Esta noche soy tuya - está a punto de decir algo pero le detengo - Estoy cachonda, enfadada y tomo la píldora. - Sonrío de medio lado - Simplemente dame lo que quiero.

Volvemos a besarnos y lo guío hacia la cama a la vez que empiezo a deshacerme de la pesada gabardina.

-Verónica, yo… - le beso para que se calle.

-Escúchame - mi voz suena calmada y me cuesta reconocerla como mía - Hay algo en tí. Dices que estás entumecido por dentro pero no estoy de acuerdo - la rabia empieza a colorear mis palabras - Ahí fuera el mundo es injusto - digo señalando a la puerta - Es cruel y sádico. Así que vamos a dejarlo encerrado lejos porque lo que hay aquí dentro - pongo la mano sobre su pecho y noto sus latidos en mi palma - Es bonito - Me quito el top y lo lanzo sobre mi cabeza - Vamos a hacer que esto sea bonito - vuelvo a besarle y él no dice nada. Solo me guía entre la sabanas. Su cuerpo cálido contra el mío borra todo y me concentro en él, en su tacto, en sus caricias, en la sinceridad de sus manos tocándome y su boca suspirando mi nombre. En la solidez de su espalda y la fuerza de sus brazos. Me aferro desesperadamente a él para no hundirme. No es romántico, sino torpe y confuso, pero es real y más de lo que puedo aspirar. Y no me siento sola y sucia cuando caigo derrotada a su lado y me quedo dormida.

Una risa cruel rompe el silencio, Heather me mira divertida sentada al borde de la cama.

-Hola, zorra - me incorporó de golpe, completamente aterrorizada.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? - pregunto cubriéndome torpemente con la sábana. Su risa vuelve a rebotar en las paredes.

-Soy como el oxígeno, estoy en todas partes - se levanta y observa la escena con desdén - ¿En serio, Verónica? ¿Te has follado al chico psicópata de la gabardina? - su horrible risa diabólica golpea mis tímpanos - Voy a crucificarte por esto. Todos van a saber que la mosquita muerta de Verónica Sawyer no es más que una puta .

-¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? - la desesperación araña mi garganta.

-Porque puedo - su risa cada vez suena más fuerte, retumbando en mi cráneo. Envolviéndolo todo sin dejarme escapatoria

-¡Verónica! - abro los ojos y veo la expresión preocupada de JD. Me incorporo de golpe, empapada de sudor.

-Oh, Dios - le toco para constatar de que es real - Ha sido un sueño. - Me levanto de golpe y empiezo a vestirme recogiendo mi ropa del suelo. En reloj digital en la mesita de noche marca las 6:30.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? - pregunta imitándome, la decepción mal enmascarada en su voz.

-Tengo que ir a casa de Heather - respondo subiendo en cierre de mi falda

-¿Qué? - se acerca a mí, confundido - Dijiste que no iba a volver a involucrarte con ella.

-Eso fue ayer - suspiro - En un mundo ideal sin Heathers, un mundo libre - bufo - Ahora tengo que ir a besar su aeróbico culo.

-No tienes que hacer eso - se acerca para abrazarme y me dejo arropar por sus brazos.

-No soy tan fuerte como tú - digo apartándome de la calidez de su pecho. Me mira unos segundos en silencio.

-Voy contigo - le miro confusa y él se encoge de hombros - Como apoyo.

Me paro en seco, sorprendida por su actitud. Le beso, con tranquilidad, sin hambre ni dobles intenciones.

-Está bien - le doy unos golpecitos en el pecho - Por cierto… - río entre dientes - Has sido mi primera vez - en su cara aparece una expresión desinteresada pero satisfecha.

Entramos por la puerta trasera de la casa de Heather, sus padres están de viaje y han dejado la llave de emergencia escondida en la maceta del porche. 

-Heather - digo asomándome al salón donde la villana de mi historia duerme con un camisón de seda y sin desmaquillar.

-¿Qué? - responde medio dormida y con la voz ronca, hecha un ovillo del que solo puedo identificar una masa de pelo rubio.

-Soy Verónica, he venido a disculparme - parece volver en sí misma y se incorpora a la vez que estira los brazos; recomponiendo rápidamente su actitud presuntuosa habitual.

-Espero que hayas traído rodilleras, perra - dice cruzándose de brazos. Me mira a mí y luego a JD y su cara muestra un profundo sentimiento de desprecio - Prepárame un Prairie Oyster y lo consideraré - se levanta para encerrarse en el baño.

No tengo ni idea de que me ha pedido pero Jason toma el timón de la situación y empieza a sacar cosas del frigorífico mientras me explica que se trata de un cóctel para curar la resaca que por suerte sabe preparar desde los ocho años. Rompo un huevo en la taza siguiendo su receta y después escupo dentro a modo de infantil venganza.

-Nunca lo sabrá - río entre dientes, no realmente satisfecha.

-Yo en tu lugar le daría esto - dice mostrándome un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de lo que parece ser detergente alcalino. Bufo.

-Eso la mataría - él se encoge de hombros.

-Pero le quitaría la resaca. - ruedo los ojos.

-No se va a beber un líquido brillante azul - coge otra taza de las que ahí al lado del fregadero y vierte el contenido del vaso en ella.

-Perfecto - dice extendiendo la taza hacia mí - Así no sabrá lo que bebe.

-Olvídalo - espolvoreo la pimienta en la taza y JD empieza a hacer sonidos de gallina - No eres gracioso - le corto, molesta. El deja la taza sobre la encimera frente a mí.

-Esta bien, lo siento - me abraza por la cintura - Soy idiota - dice antes de besarme otra vez. El ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose nos separa.

-¿Y bien? - Heather está parada frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome enormemente satisfecha. Todavía viste la exigua bata de seda pero se ha peinado en una coleta alta y se ha lavado la cara, exhibiendo un aspecto natural y amenazante. Cojo la taza y empiezo a caminar hacia ella.

-Verónica… - me giro a ver a Jason, pero él niega con la cabeza.

-No es nada. - da un paso atrás, protegiéndose tras la encimera de la inevitable furia de Heather Chandler.

-Buenos días, Heather - digo derrotada.

-Que detalle por tu parte venir a verme - sus palabras son cínicas y exageradamente endulzadas - y Jesse James, que sorpresa - no se esfuerza mucho en enmascarar su desagrado por él. - Se sienta en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, mínimamente cubiertas por la tela con estampado de flores - Empecemos. Ruega. - tomo aire.

-Heather creo que ambas nos hemos equivocado y me gustaría…

-¿Sabes? - interrumpe - Preferiría que hicieras esto de rodillas.- Ruedo los ojos y continuo con mi torpe disculpa pero vuelve a interrumpir con su cruel risa - ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? - mira al chico y luego a mí - Abajo - trago saliva y sin mirar a JD me arrodillo frente a ella mientras continuo con mi humillación. - Bien - se levanta satisfecha y se inclina para tomar la taza de mis manos. Bebe de un trago y me observa, tamborileando sus uñas de gel sobre la porcelana. Luego mantiene su mirada fija en JD durante un rato, noto como se le tensan el cuello y los hombros.

-Jason - digo con voz suave, mirándole por encima del hombro. Mira desafiante a Heather, divertido por su reacción. - Necesito hablar a solas con Heather. 

-No creo que… - comienza pero le interrumpo antes de que la afilada lengua de Chandler ataque.

-Por favor - ruego - Voy a estar bien, te llamo luego - Durante unos instantes nadie se mueve pero finalmente el chico da un paso atrás, retirándose del duelo de miradas. Escucho la puerta de la cocina cerrarse y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al caer en la cuenta de que estoy completamente sola en la guarida de la bestia y desarmada.

-Levántate - ladra. Obedezco y hacemos contacto visual. Está a apenas un paso de mí, sin tacones soy un poco más alta que ella pero aún así me siento completamente intimidada. Se inclina y su cercanía me resulta incómoda. Empiezo a plantearme si de verdad el infierno de Heather Chandler es más tolerable que el ostracismo. Lo es. Es un estado adictivo cuyo síndrome de abstinencia soy incapaz de superar, una malsana obsesión que me encadena a su muñeca. Me sujeta por el mentón, firme pero sin clavarme las uñas en la mejilla como suele hacer - No vuelvas a desafiarme - sentencia. No es una amenaza sino un ultimátum. Asiento.

-No quiero nadar contra corriente, Heather - sus ojos brillan complacidos, nuevamente ebrios por el poder que le cedo - Pero no me obligues a vender mi alma - Su mano sube hasta acunar mi mejilla y yo coloco la mía sobre ella.

-Entonces deja de jugar, Verónica - responde. La miro confusa pero ella ya se ha apartado y sube las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. - Vamos, quiero ir a mirar zapatos - grita desde el piso de arriba.


	5. Capítulo 5

Primero me obligó a darme una ducha porque, en palabras suyas, apestaba a baño de discoteca. Fue raro, se sentía tan… normal. Ducharse en la casa de una amiga después de una noche de fiesta y que te deje un par de vaqueros limpios y unos zapatos planos; sin la extraña tensión ni los comentarios afilados de Heather. Parecía dispuesta a hacer como si la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido, y yo estaba totalmente a favor. No me miró cuando salí envuelta en la toalla que me había dejado, ni cuando me cambié en silencio y de forma apresurada junto a su cama; para ser honestos lleva casi toda la mañana sin mirarme. La parte buena es que pude echarle un vistazo a su habitación, que se parecía bastante a la de un ser humano normal y no a la cueva en la que habitan las arpías según Homero. Había una cama grande y con dosel demasiado ostentosa para este siglo, pero el resto era más adolescente: un escritorio, un libreria, un espejo enorme y un vestidor para ella sola. A Heather le gusta leer, ya lo había supuesto por algún comentario que hacía en clase de literatura, pero su variada colección de libros que adornaba su dormitorio lo confirmaba. Sobre su mesilla La campana de Cristal, de Sylvia Plath; el tomo estaba ajado después de varias lecturas. No pude curiosear mucho más porque fui arrastrada al Porsche para ir al centro.

No es la primera vez que voy de compras. A Martha no le entusiasma pero Betty me había pedido alguna vez que la acompañara a buscar vestidos. No era mucho, miras un par de tiendas, compras algo bonito si lo encuentras y luego vas a comer a alguna franquicia con autoservicio.

La diferencia con las Heathers es que ellas sí tienen dinero que gastar. 

Empezó bien, Chandler se paseaba por la tienda en unos zapatos de vértigo y yo hablaba con la encargada cuando me pedía otro número. Órdenes secas y concretas que agradezco porque mi cerebro estaba tan hundido en la resaca que me costaba procesar el noventa por ciento de la información. En algún momento entre el par diez y el quince que se probó aparecieron Mcnamara y Duke y ahora me arrastraba detrás del trío con el mismo nombre mientras cargaba mi peso en zapatos y ropa. Me gusta la ropa tanto como a cualquiera pero esto es absurdo.

-Me alegro de verte, Verónica - Heather Mcnamara ha aparecido a mi lado y camina grácilmente junto a mí. - No pensé que te volvería a ver después de anoche - su risilla hace que yo ría de vuelta, atónita ante las ironías de la vida.

-Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco - bromeo, aunque es completamente cierto

-Debes de caerle muy bien si te ha dejado volver - comenta mientras mira distraída a los escaparates.

-Si, bueno… - observo a Heather Chandler caminar frente a mí, fresca y elegante, sin dar pistas de que probablemente no haya dormido más de cuatro horas. Discutiendo con Duke sobre algo a lo que no presto atención. Imágenes inconexas de la noche anterior cruzan mi mente y noto un nudo en la garganta. Me había manipulado, otra vez, y yo la había dejado hacerlo a cambio de un encuentro apresurado en el baño de la casa de Ram. Todavía seguía impresionada por mi propio autocontrol al haber renunciado al Edén que Heather me ofrecía con tal de evitar que se aprovecharan de Martha. Vendería mi alma al diablo, pero no la de ella. El hecho de que Chandler sea capaz de llevar al límite mi moral con un par de roces y un aleteo de pestañas me hacía sentir débil y sucia; un perro que estaba domesticando.

-¡Verónica! - el grupo entero gira la cabeza ante la mención de mi nombre. JD está a un par de metros de nosotras, con un slurpee en la mano. Sonrío al verle trotar para alcanzarnos.

-Jason - antes de que pueda decir nada me está abrazando, huele a desodorante y cereza.  
Le abrazo de vuelta y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su calidez. Es un gesto que no pienso, tan natural y recíproco que parece irreal. 

Duke tiene su habitual expresión de desprecio y rechazo. Mcnamara parece confusa. Chandler está congelada, el gesto perfecto e inexpresivo cincelado en su cara.

¿Incómoda la situación? Para nada.

-No me has llamado - dice, ignorando completamente la tensión en el aire y la mirada asesina de las Heathers. 

-Lo siento - río suavemente y me coloco el pelo detrás de la oreja. Joder, que me pasa - No he pasado por casa todavía. - JD sonríe ladino, se cree muy guapo; lo es.

-Era broma - sus brazos todavía rodean mi cintura así que aprovecha para darme un suave apretón - Solo tenía ganas de verte otra vez.

-Verónica - la estridente voz de Heather Duke irrumpe en la escena - Nos vamos a comer - mira a Jason Dean - no te entretengas - sentencia antes de apresurarse para alcanzar a las otras dos Heathers que caminan hacia la zona de restaurantes del centro comercial.

\- Parece que la colmena te reclama - bromea con acidez. Le golpeo suavemente en el hombro y ruedo los ojos.

-No son tan horribles - o al menos de eso intento convencerme. - Podemos vernos luego, si quieres podemos ir al 7/11 - digo tomándole el pelo.

Eso sería grandioso. Sujétame esto - dice ofreciéndome el vaso de granizado, después toma las bolsas que he dejado en el suelo y me ofrece su brazo - Vamos, te acompaño. No te dejaré acercarte sola al nido de víboras - vuelvo a reír mientras entrelazo mi brazo con el suyo. 

Estar con JD es divertido, sencillo. Sin dolores de cabeza ni extrañas maquinaciones, solo hablar de series de televisión, libros de poesía y discutir sobre cual es mejor refresco. No hay condiciones ni riesgos, no hay miedo a decir la palabra equivocada. Me gusta Jason Dean, me gusta más que la sensación de vértigo que produce la popularidad y el poder que las Heathers ponen en mis manos.

-¿Entonces nos vemos sobre las 5? - pregunta, dejando sin cuidado la tonelada de cosas que han comprado entre las tres en el suelo junto a la mesa de plástico en la que se han sentado. Hago un sonido afirmativo a la vez que asiento. - Ya estoy contando las horas - cursi, pero no me disgusta.

-Tu slurpee - le ofrezco el vaso de vuelta, pero en lugar de cogerlo sorbe de la pajita y me rodea por la cintura con el brazo. Niega con la cabeza.

-Quédatelo - se inclina para darme un beso rápido, sus labios saben a cereza. - Adios, Verónica. - dice en voz baja.

-Adiós, JD - digo de vuelta. Da una mirada rápida a la mesa antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con la gabardina ondeando ligeramente a su paso.

-Gracias, Verónica - Duke me mira y bebe de su coca-cola light - Ya tengo material para inducirme el vómito.

-Cállate, Heather - me dejo caer al lado de Mcnamara, frente a Duke y Chandler.

-Es mono - dice la rubia a mi derecha con un hilo de voz, las otras dos la apuñalan con la mirada y se encoge en su sitio - Pero pensaba que te había gustado Chad. - ¿Chad? ¿Quién coño es Chad? Ah, el defensa pelirrojo del equipo de fútbol.

-Se fue con una animadora, creo - me encojo de hombros, esperando que olviden el tema y cambien de conversación.

-Así que el de la gabardina es el segundo plato - por fin Chandler se decide a mirarme pero no soy capaz de leerla. La pulla golpea justo donde quiere ir a herir.

-En todo caso fue el plato principal - digo de vuelta - Lo de antes fue solo un aperitivo - durante un segundo el rostro de Heather se crispa pero vuelve rápidamente a su actitud indiferente. Punto para mí.

\- Tienes razón - se echa hacia atrás llevándose la pajita manchada de pintalabios a la boca - No era más que una distracción - añade entrecerrando los ojos. Hija de…  
\- No lo entiendo - interviene Duke - ¿También te has follado a Chad?

-No me he follado a nadie - bufo, apretando el slushie todavía en mi mano.

-Oh, venga ya - exclama Chandler cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - No seas mosquita muerta.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida sexual, Heather - escupo de vuelta, completamente a la defensiva.

-Somos tus amigas - la voz suave de Mcnamara se suma al coro de reproches - Es normal que tengamos curiosidad - la observo frunciendo el ceño, sopesando sus palabras. Es cierto que Duke ha empezado siendo una borde, pero ella siempre es así, y no es un comentario muy lejano al que podría haber hecho yo; y Mcnamara ha mostrado simple y genuina curiosidad. Lo que pasa es que Chandler lo complica todo. Suspiro.

-Ayer cuando me fui - explico con un hilo de voz, con la mirada en el vaso de plástico lleno de granizado a medio derretir - estaba… mal - vaya eufemismo - me encontré con JD y él cuidó de mí. Pasamos la noche juntos - aclaro. Me siento expuesta, preaparada para atacar al primer comentario ofensivo.

-Se le ve buen chico - Mcnamara sonríe sinceramente y la tensión se rebaja un poco.

-Sí, es guapo - añade Duke entre dientes y se encoge de hombros - Más cursis que Heather y Kurt no podéis ser, podré soportarlo. 

Mcnamara responde ofendida y Duke continua recriminando aquella vez que estuvo esperando 20 minutos en el coche a que terminarán de despedirse. Me río, y por un momento todo parece normal y estable, una situación en la que podría ser feliz. Un chico, amigas, ir a instituto relajada, bromas internas. Mi mirada se topa con los ojos color miel de Heather, ahora carentes del brillo peligroso que los caracteriza; están vacíos, casi tristes. La observo esperando que haga algo, que diga algo ofensivo o dulce, que salte por encima de la mesa para estrangularme o darme un beso; pero solo nos miramos en silencio, con todo lo ajeno nublándose cuando vuelvo a hundirme en un mundo en el que solo está ella, su perfume, y el sabor céreo a pintalabios rojo.

Vuelvo a casa en el jeep de Duke junto a Mcnamara, Chandler dice que va ir a lavar el coche pero es mentira porque la última vez que hizo un trabajo manual fue una gallina de plastilina con cinco años; ninguna de las otras dos Heathers dice nada, así que no abro la boca. Me preguntan más cosas sobre JD que realmente no sé responder y las apunto en la lista de cosas que quiero saber sobre él.

A las 5 estoy preparada y Jason Dean aparece puntual en la puerta de mi casa. Saluda con una broma a mi madre y con un firme apretón de manos a mí padre, ganando aceptación inmediata pese a la motocicleta que ha dejado aparcada frente al patio delantero.

-No sabía que tuvieras una moto - comento mientras el observa orgulloso el vehículo con el casco bajo el brazo.

-Seeeh - dice con ojos brillantes - Es una Harley Davidson Iron 1200 - El nombre no me dice absolutamente nada pero aún así asiento impresionada - 1200 centímetros cúbicos de potencia, llantas de aluminio de 9 radiales… - continúa enumerando las increíbles característica de la motocicleta mientras le observo de perfil, se ha peinado hacia atrás y afeitado la barba incipiente que tenía esta mañana - Mi viejo pagó la mitad, he estado trabajando dos veranos con él para pagar el resto - se encoge de hombros - Fue su forma de interesarme en el negocio de la demolición. Toma - Dice ofreciéndome el casco mientras saca otro del maletero bajo el asiento. Estoy luchando con el cierre de la correa cuando sus manos se apoyan sobre las mías y ajusta el caso rápidamente - Así mejor. No queremos que te dejes la frente en el asfalto, ¿verdad? 

Nunca me había subido en una moto y pese al impacto inicial es mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba. Tal y como le había prometido primero vamos al 7/11 a por provisiones y un par de granizados de los que parece ser incapaz de estar más de dos horas sin beber. Después toma una carretera secundaria sin conducir demasiado rápido para no volcar nada de lo que hemos comprado y acabamos en un mirador que está cerrado pero JD ha abierto un agujero en la verja metálica con las herramientas de su padre.

-Lo primero que hago cuando llego a una ciudad nueva es buscar un sitio en el que poder despejarme - explica haciendo a un lado la malla metálica para que pase sin despeinarme - Este es el mejor sitio del Sherwood al que venir a respirar un poco y… - respira profundamente - ya sabes, alejarse de todo.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, subidos en la moto mientras miramos la ciudad que continúa su rutina sin nosotros.

-No le caigo muy bien a tu amiga - comenta a la vez que mordisquea el extremo de la pajita de plástico - ¿verdad?

-¿A cuál? 

-A Heather - ruedo lo ojos mientras él sonríe divertido.

-¿Qué Heather?

-La de rojo - Chandler, como no. Finjo desinterés, no queriendo traerla a coalición.

-No sé - me encojo de hombros - ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me mira como si quisiera pincharme los ojos con sus uñas de plástico - responde acercando sus dedos a mi cara fingiendo querer sacarme los ojos. Río y le aparto de un manotazo.

-Nah, ella no haría eso - sorbo de mi granizado - En todo caso te estrangularía.

-Ugh, choke me, mommy - frunzo el ceño y le golpeo en el hombro con la mano libre. Él se ríe.

-Eres idiota - digo llenándome la boca de las palomitas que hemos comprado hace un par de horas.

-Es broma - me arrebata la bolsa y me da un empujón cariñoso - Jamás tendría nada con Heather número 1. 

-Eres el primero que conozco - miro las luces de la ciudad debajo de nosotros - Cualquier tío de este pueblo se cortaría la mano derecha a cambio de un revolcón con Heather Chandler - Jason resopla.

-No está tan buena. - lanza una palomita al aire y la atrapa con la boca - Tiene pinta de ser insufrible.

-Lo es - río entre dientes - Es super vanidosa, la semana pasada esperé tres cuartos de hora a que se secara el pelo; tiene una cantidad absurda de pelo. Y ni se te ocurra decirle nada hasta tercera hora, tiene un carácter de mierda cuando madruga, lo sábados no se levanta hasta las una.

-Lo que yo decía - ríe entre dientes - No sé porque te sorprende que no quiera nada ver con ella.

-No es tan mala - . Digo en voz alta, intentando convencerme más a mí que a él. JD me lanza un mirada sarcástica - ¡Es en serio! - rueda los ojos - No sé, es guapa, eso es innegable. También es lista, una pena que lo utilice para ser una zorra manipuladora. - río para mí - Pero se le nota, sobretodo en el sentido del humor tan ácido que tiene. Sabe ganarse a la gente, es normal que todos caigan rendidos a sus pies - remuevo el hielo al fondo del vaso con la pajita - Tiene un cuerpo de infarto, huele a perfume caro, su pelo es super suave, siempre va impecable, besa bien… - oigo a Jason atragantarse mientras bebe y me giro para verle toser hacia el árbol a nuestra izquierda. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí - tose un poco más y se aclara la garganta - Se me ha ido por el otro lado - nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos - No me esperaba que intentaras venderme a la abeja reina.

-No, no, no, no, no - respondo apresuradamente - O sea, no sé, a ver - JD ríe - Es mi amiga, la gente la ve como una fuente de mamadas pero es más que eso - Jason vuelve reír y yo con él.

-Me da igual como sea, no voy a alejarme por muchas miradas asesinas que me lance.

-¿Alejarte? - me mira. Sus ojos son oscuros y cálidos.  
-De ti - responde. Siento un vuelco en el estómago y sonrío tontamente. Se inclina y nos besamos. Suave, sin prisas, con cariño; sin la urgencia de querer arrancarnos la ropa, con la torpe inocencia del amor adolescente.

Alrededor de las diez Jason ha aparcado la motocicleta frente a mi casa y me acompaña hasta la entrada. Intercambiamos un par de palabras y un beso de despedida en el porche. Nos separamos con la promesa de vernos el Lunes por la mañana. Le veo alejarse calle abajo desde la puerta antes de entrar en casa, mi madre quiere saber todos los detalles sobre el misterioso chico nuevo con el que he pasado toda la tarde pero la esquivo rápidamente para encerrarme en mi habitación con la excusa de que tengo que estudiar. Me tumbo en la cama y observo en blanco el poster de The Smiths que tengo pegado en el techo; estoy empezando a quedarme dormida cuando mi móvil comienza a vibrar. Lo desbloqueo, cegandome momentáneamente por el brillo de la pantalla y veo el nombre de contacto de Mcnamara en llamada entrante.

-Diga - respondo con voz pastosa.

-Hey - saluda alegremente al otro lado de la línea - ¿Estás en casa?

-Sí, acabo de llegar.

-Qué pronto, ¿no? - oigo movimiento pero no llego a distinguirlo.

-No sé, he pasado casi todo el día fuera y ayer igual - sujeto el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras me levanto y busco ropa cómoda en el armario.

-Si, cierto…

-Pregúntale si se lo ha vuelto a follar - la voz de Duke suena lejana por el altavoz y ruedo lo ojos.

-¿Quieres callarte? - responde Mcnamara, suena amortiguada así que supongo que está tapando torpemente el micrófono. Ruedo los ojos y tiro el pijama sobre la cama.

-No, Heather, no hemos follado

-¡Ja! - el grito triunfante de Mcnamara en mi oído me obliga a apartarme el móvil del oído. - Paga - Duke se queja al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Entonces que han estado haciendo toda la tarde? 

-Heather pregunta que habéis estado haciendo 

-La he oído - respondo a la vez que me desnudo intentando no tirar el teléfono al suelo - Hemos ido a un mirador y hemos estado hablando.

-Qué romántico - dice Mcnamara.

-Qué coñazo - dice Duke. 

-No es culpa mía que solo te fijes en tíos con la personalidad de una almeja, Heather - respondo al comentario de Duke.

-En todo caso son percebes - dice con voz seria y Mcnamara empieza a reír histéricamente. Otra risa suave se suma a la suya.

-¿Estáis las tres ahí? - pregunto ya metida en mi suave pijama de franela.

-Sí, Heather también está. Saluda, Heather - dice Mcnamara con una risilla.

-Hola, Verónica - la voz de Chandler llega a través de la línea. 

-Hola, Heather - saludo de vuelta.

Mcnamara continúa interrogando sobre mi cita con JD, con algún comentario mordaz de Duke de vez en cuando y la risa lejana de Chandler cuando le respondo de vuelta. Es divertido, una vez las conoces y vas descubriendo las dinámicas entre ellas te das cuenta de que son algo más que un trío de bullys, siendo sincera les da bastante igual el resto de la gente a no ser que te cruces en su camino. La voz de mi madre suena desde las escaleras anunciando que la cena esta lista, así que me apresuro a despedirme.

-Buenas noches, Heather 

-Buenas noches, Verónica - responden las tres a coro.

Río entre dientes y cuelgo, dejando el móvil tirado sobre la cama cuando bajo a cenar. 

Pienso que podría acostumbrarme a esto, a una vida medio normal y cierta estabilidad. Cuando por fin me acuesto siento el cansancio de los últimos días tomarme de golpe. Me duermo en paz, después de haber pensando que nunca más lo haría


	6. Capítulo

-Te dije que en esta mesa solo comíamos nosotras, Verónica - Heather deja caer su bandeja de comida frente a mí, lanzándole una mirada asesina a JD. Está sentado a mi lado, rodeándome los hombros con un brazo y sujetando un libro con la mano libre.

-Es por eso que no estoy comiendo - responde sin apartar la vista de lo que está leyendo. Heather gruñe mientras las otras dos se sientan en silencio.

-Dile a tu novio diseñado por Tim Burton que no le estaba hablando a él - Heather apuñala su comida con el tenedor, Mcnamara se encoge asustada pero Duke no reacciona y sigue fingiendo atención en su cola light y el ejemplar de Moby Dick que tiene que terminar para antes del martes. Ruedo los ojos.

-Tengo oídos, Cruella - añade JD, cerrando por fin el libro y enfrentando la mirada de Chandler.

-Jay… - digo reprendiendolo suavemente.

-Lo siento, V - coge una patata de mi bandeja y se la lleva a la boca. Heather rueda los ojos y se concentra en la insípida comida del comedor.

Durante un rato un cómodo silencio se asienta entre nosotros, pero se ve desgraciadamente interrumpido por Kurt dejándose caer como un saco al lado de McNamara y Ram echándose sobre la mesa.

-Hoooooooooola, ricuras - dice Ram, moviendo sugerentemente las cejas hacia Chandler y Duke.

-Hola, Ram - responde Heather ignorándolo completamente, más entretenida en sus uñas de gel. Duke ni se molesta en apartar la vista del libro.

-Tenemos una propuesta para vosotras - Kurt abraza a McNamara por la cintura y ella lo aparta poniendo las manos en el pecho - Una que no podréis rechazar - añade con su peor intento de parecer sexy.

-Mis padres se van de viaje este fin de se semana - anuncia Ram - y vamos a dar una fiesta. Estáis formalmente invitadas las cuatro - enfatiza.

-Lo siento, Ronica - Kurt deja escapar a Mcnamara y se inclina para ponerme ojitos - No puedes traer a tu novio gay, pero Ram y yo podemos hacerte compañía - ruedo los ojos y pongo cara de asco.

-No seas asi - Ram está casi tumbado en la mesa y temo que no aguante el peso de un gorila como él - Estoy dispuesto a olvidar tu pequeño desliz en mi jardín - dice para a continuación hacer su mejor interpretación de alguien vomitando por el borde de la mesa.

-Quizás no hubiera potado si comprárais cerveza de más de dos dólares - bufo. Noto a JD tensarse a mi lado pero le pongo la mano en la pierna, en una silenciosa súplica de que no salte sobre ninguno de los dos.

-Para ser exactos esa cerveza cuesta ocho dólares - remarca Ram.

-Ya veremos, Ram - la voz cortante de Heather acaba con la conversación.

-¿Entonces contamos con vosotras? - insiste Kurt, sobando la pierna de McNamara descaradamente, recibe un codazo en el estómago como respuesta.

\- Yo iré - dice Duke por primera vez en todo el almuerzo - Pero me daré la vuelta si veo que lo mejor que habéis vuelto a conseguir es tequila barato y cerveza aguada. - sentencia. 

-No os defraudaremos - Ram se levanta de un salto y se aleja haciendo una reverencia.

-Nos vemos el viernes, nobles damas - le imita Kurt.

-Dios, Heather - gruñe Duke - No sé cómo le aguantas.

-Es por Ram - responde McNamara rodando los ojos - Cuando no está con él es capaz de comportarse como una persona funcional.

-Lo único que Kurt tiene funcional es la polla - añade Chandler.

-Por primera vez coincido con la Reina de Corazones - bromea JD. Ganándose al instante una mirada asesina.

-Ni me hables, Dylan Kleblod - Heather escupe las palabras y se levanta, llevando su bandeja a medio comer - ¿Vamos, Verónica? 

-Ahora te alcanzo - Heather se aleja a paso firme y yo me giro hacia Jason - ¿No puedes dejarla tranquila?

-Ha empezado ella - se excusa, le lanzo una mirada seria - Vaaaaale, lo siento. Es que es muy divertido.

-Si te despedaza delante de toda la escuela no será tan gracioso - me levanto tomando mi bandeja pero JD me sujeta por la manga.

-¿No se te olvida nada? - dice con tono sugerente. Sonrío de medio lado y dejo un beso rápido en sus labios. 

-Nos vemos a la salida. 

-Pensaré en ti cada agonizante minuto - dice dramáticamente llevando mi mano a su pecho. Río y tiro los restos de la bandeja a la basura. Busco el cardigan rojo que lleva hoy Heather entre la masa de adolescentes hambrientos y corro a alcanzarla cuando casi está fuera.

-Hey - digo al llegar a su altura.

-Ya pensaba que no venías - ni me mira - Escribe un pase de pasillo, paso de ir a Francés.

-Ce n’est pas très responsable pour toi - respondo mientras abro mi mochila en busca de una hoja de pasillo en blanco.

-¿Eso qué significa? - me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sabrías si fueras a Francés.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa - abre la puerta del baño de chicas de la primera planta y la sigo al interior. A esta hora está completamente vacío. Me apoyo en el lavamanos rellenando nuestro permiso mientras Heather saca su habitual cigarrillo de después de comer.

-Eres un animal de costumbres, Heather - digo tendiéndole el papel con la letra falsificada del profesor de idioma extranjero. Asiente complacida a la vez que prende el extremo del pitillo.

-¿A qué te refieres? - una nube de humo escapa de sus labios perfectamente pintados, hoy en un tono cereza oscuro.

-Siempre fumas después de comer - da otra calada.

-Es por el hambre - agita el cigarrillo de forma explicativa - Fumar reduce la ansiedad por la comida. 

-No necesitas perder peso, Heather.

-No es que necesite perder peso, Ronnie - responde, volviendo a llenarse la boca de humo - Lo que quiero es no ganarlo.

-Mejor que lo que hace Duke… - Heather bufa soltando el humo por la nariz.

\- El peso es el menor de los problemas de Duke.

-¿Y eso?

-Sus padres se están divorciando - explica - Llevan casi dos años de abogados y reencuentros - asiento lentamente.

-No lo sabía - Heather ríe cínicamente.

-Claro que no lo sabías - deja caer la ceniza al suelo pegajoso - Ella no habla con nadie que no seamos Mac o yo.

-¿Entonces porque me lo cuentas?

-Para que tengas cuidado - espeta.

-Yo nunca bromearía con eso, Heather - respondo a la defensiva - Lo sabes.

-Tú no - puntualiza - Pero no me fío de Syd Barret.

-¿Te refieres a JD?

-¿Quién si no? - río entre dientes, esa ha sido buena.

-Me impresionas, Heather - extiendo la mano hacia ella y me cede el cigarrillo - Todavía no has repetido insulto.

-Gracias - dice verdaderamente complacida - Escribo una lista todas las noches antes de dormir- vuelvo a reír y le devuelvo el pitillo después de un para de caladas. Nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando pasos lejanos por los pasillos y el ruido de las cañerías.

-¿Tan malo es el divorcio de los padres de Heather? - ella asiente lentamente.

-Su padre lleva años poniendo los cuernos a su madre. - mira por la ventana por la que se escapa el humo - Con la niñera de los hermanos de Heather, no debe tener más de 24..

-Eso es creepy

-Ya - da otra calada, no queda mucho por fumar - Lo peor fue cuando la madre fue a echárselo en cara, él dijo que era culpa su por haberse puesto como una foca después del último embarazo.

-Qué hijo de puta - digo, perdida en las piezas de mi cabeza sobre Heather Duke que empiezan a encajar.

-Lo sé - suspira y tira la colilla por la ventana - pero la madre lo quiere; o eso dice.

-Flipante - Heather se encoge de hombros.

-La gente hace cosas estúpidas por amor.

-¿Tú te has enamorado? - doy un salto para sentarme al borde de lavamanos.

-¿Tú que crees? - responde con una ceja arqueada.

-No sé - me echo hacia atrás, apoyándome en el espejo - A lo mejor alguien rompió el corazón a la pequeña Heather Chandler y por eso ahora es una perra sin alma - en respuesta pone los ojos en blanco.

-Nadie me ha roto el corazón, Ronnie - bufa - Venía así de serie. - río suavemente - Recoge tus cosas - ordena a la vez que coge su mochila del suelo.

-¿Al final sí vamos a Francés? - pregunto apresurándome a meter el estuche en el bolsillo. Heather me agarra de la muñeca y me arrastra fuera del baño.

-Ni de coña.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta salir al patio, todo está vacío y tranquilo, el aire frío de Diciembre nos golpea en la cara. Sé a dónde vamos pero Heather no suelta mi mano hasta que estamos en lo alto de las gradas del campo de fútbol. 

-¿Sabes qué si nos pillan aquí no hay pase de pasillo que valga? - golpeo una piedrecilla por el borde del escalón y la veo rodar hacia el suelo.

-Lo sé, Ronnie - responde con voz cansina. Vuelve a sacar el paquete de tabaco y lo golpea para sacar un par de cigarros.

-¿Otra vez vas a fumar?

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? - espeta llevando uno a sus labios y ofreciéndome el otro.

-Tu amiga que preferiría no verte palmarla de un cáncer de pulmón a los 25 - respondo. Ella rueda los ojos y enciende el cigarrillo. 

-Descuida, Ronnie - suelta el humo y me pasa el mechero - Seguro que alguien me envenena con amoniaco antes. - Río suavemente.

-Lo has vuelto hacer - el sabor amargo del tabaco inunda mi boca.

-¿El qué?

-Llamarme Ronnie - Heather me mira fijamente, inexpresiva.

-¿Te molesta? - niego con la cabeza.

-Me gusta - respondo suavemente. Heather sonríe y noto un tirón en el estómago. Las esquinas de sus labios se alzan cuando muerde levemente su labio inferior en un gesto tan simple como sexy.

-Entonces seguiré usándolo.

Seguimos charlando hasta que es hora de volver a clase. Hablamos de la gente del instituto y de la fiesta del viernes; Heather se ofrece a dejarme un abrigo que combine con los zapatos de fiesta que nos compramos hace un par de semanas.  
Los días pasan tranquilos hasta el fin de semana, por las tardes quedo para estudiar con Martha y Betty porque estudiar con las Heathers es prácticamente imposible, dado que Duke tiene la capacidad de concentración de una mosca y Chandler estudia por la noche. De alguna manera hemos logrado tener una rutina y los días pasan idénticos mientras avanzamos hacia las vacaciones de navidad.

-¿De verdad vas a ir? - JD está tirado en mi cama, jugando a tirar una pelota antiestrés con una mano y atraparla con la otra.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? - respondo buscando en mi armario algo que ponerme.

-Porque es una fiesta de Kurt y Ram - se incorpora sentándose al borde de la cama - Una fiesta a la que no estoy invitado - puntualiza.

-Voy con las Heathers - cojo un vestido azul claro pero no me convence - Además tampoco es que tú quisieras ir.

-Hubiera ido para estar contigo - replica. Le oigo levantarse y acercarse por detrás - No me fío de esos dos idiotas - murmura abrazándome por la cintura.

-Se cuidarme yo solita - digo entre risas cuando empieza a dejar pequeños besos por mis hombros - Y si la cosa se pone muy fea Heather les clavará el tacón de aguja en el cuello. -JD rueda los ojos.

-Tampoco me fío de ella.

-Es mi amiga - respondo - No me haría daño - otra vez, espero.

-Vale - Jason se separa y vuelve a tirarse en la cama - pero si pasa algo prométeme que me llamarás. Todavía me acuerdo de tu última fiesta en casa de Ram.

-Creo que recordar que tu saliste muy bien parado de aquello - digo con voz juguetona, colocándome de pie entre sus piernas frente a la cama.

-No merece la pena si para eso tienes que acabar llorando - responde con voz suave. Me inclino para besarle y sus manos me abrazan por la cintura, bajando lentamente mientras aprietan todo lo que encuentra a su paso. - También podrías quedarte aquí conmigo - sus manos acunan mis muslos para enfatizar su intención - Podríamos hacer nuestra propia fiesta.

-Mis padres están en casa - murmuro contra sus labios.

-Cierra la puerta - suspira. Vuelvo a besarle hasta que la parte racional de mi cerebro opina que ya es suficiente.

-En otra ocasión - digo poniendo una mano en su pecho para separarle, JD vuelve a tirarse derrotado sobre la colcha.

Al final me decido por una falda con tirantes negra y un top gris que deja los hombros al descubierto. Jason me acompaña hasta casa de Heather y vuelve a insistirme en que dejará el teléfono encendido toda la noche.

-No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo - digo por última vez antes de despedirnos.

-Sé que tendrás cuidado - sujeta mi mano entre las suyas - De quien no me fío es de esos dos idiotas.

-Descuida, Cullen - interrumpe Heather cansada de nuestra despedida que empieza a alargarse - Yo cuido de Verónica. - Se miran durante unos segundos, finalmente JD me da un beso rápido y se marcha. - Por Dios, no se iba - gruñe.

-Es lo que hacen los novios - digo encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es lo que hacen los plastas - responde y me coge la mano para guiarme escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. - Te he dejado el abrigo sobre la cama, pruébatelo. - Dejo mi chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla de escritorio y cojo la prenda de pelo. Pesa un quintal pero es muy elegante.

-Es muy suave - acaricio las mangas con las yemas de los dedos - ¿Qué es?

-Chinchilla - responde simplemente mientras se aplica otra capa de rimel de las 15 que necesita para estar satisfecha. 

-Debe ser caro - comento sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda con llevarlo a la fiesta del dúo testosterona.

-Probablemente más que tu casa - su voz es irritante - Así que ten cuidado o te estrangularé con los restos del abrigo.

-Sí, Heather - respondo entre dientes volviendo a dejar la prenda sobre la cama. Heather se ha dado la vuelta y me observa en silencio con el aplicador todavía en la mano - ¿Pasa algo? - parpadea rápidamente un par de veces.

-Buena elección de vestuario - cierra el rimel y me lo ofrece pero lo aparta antes de que llegue a cogerlo. - Siéntate, me encargo yo.

-Puedo maquillarme yo sola.

-Sí, se te da genial parecer un travelo. - bufa - Pero para esto - hace un floritura con la mano para enmarcar su cara - Hace falta práctica y talento, dos cosas que no tienes. Siéntate - Obedezco a regañadientes, dejándome hacer por Heather.

Me siento al borde la cama con las manos en el regazo mientras ella trabaja en mis cejas. Suelta el estuche de maquillaje sobre la colcha a mi lado y coge un cepillo pequeño y un lápiz para darles forma. Trabaja concentrada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus ojos ambarinos se fijan intensamente en la línea que traza definiendo mi ceja izquierda. Mis ojos vagan por su cara, el eyeliner enmarca sus ojos haciéndolos afilados y astutos, la sombra les da profundidad y combina con su vestido entallado y la barra de labios que ha escogido. Creo que el mismo tono cereza que llevaba el martes, es mi favorito. Se ha rizado el pelo y cae en cascada suelto sobre sus hombros y escote. 

-¿Qué miras tanto? - pregunta sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo.

-Me gusta el pintalabios que has usado - mi voz es un suave susurro que espera no desconcentrarla. Ella sonríe levemente.

-¿Te pongo sombra? - pregunta ya con la brocha y la paleta en la mano. Asiento y vuelve a su trabajo. - Cierra los ojos - obedezco aunque no deja de quejarse de que no dejo los párpados quietos.

-Es que me haces cosquillas - me excuso y ella bufa en respuesta. 

-Ya está - vuelve a soltar las cosas en el estuche y me enseña amenazante el pincel negro. - Ahora tienes que estarte quieta porque estoy haciendo una obra de arte y como la destroces te mato.

-Sí, capitán - digo haciendo un torpe saludo militar con la mano izquierda. Heather rueda los ojos y se levanta de mi lado, poniéndose frente a mí para inclinarse sobre mis ojos cerrados.

-Estate quieta - murmura. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero mi párpado parece decidido a desobedecer las órdenes que le mando - Estáte quieta. Joder, ya me he salido - bufa buscando una toallita con la que limpiar el leve estropicio.

-Ha sido sin querer.

-Ha sido sin querer - repite en un tono ridículo. Coloco las manos sobre la cama, echándome hacia atrás como un lienzo en un caballete. La escucho chistar un par de veces cuando roza mis pestañas con su mano haciendo que aleeten. De repente la cama se hunde a mis lados y noto el calor de un cuerpo frente a mí - No abras los ojos - ordena en voz baja antes de que pueda reaccionar. Su cálida respiración escapa de sus labios entreabiertos choca contra mis mejillas y su cabello suelto me hace cosquillas en los hombros y el cuello. Dejo de sentir el húmedo contacto del pincel y escucho como le pone el tapón antes de notar cómo sopla sobre la pintura aún fresca en mi piel. Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi columna vertebral hasta asentarse bajo mi estómago - Ya puedes abrir - murmura. Al abrir los ojos la encuentro todavía inclinada sobre mi cara, con cada pierna apoyada un lado de mi regazo y su vestido pecaminosamente subido sobre sus muslos. Trago saliva cuando veo su lengua humedecer suavemente sus labios cubiertos de carmín. Suelto una exhalación que cae cálida sobre su piel perfecta y ella se separa levemente, dejando el eyeliner para coger un pintalabios de su colección que me muestra para que vea el color, es un tono mate rosado, casi nude. - ¿Te pinto los labios? 

-Sí - su mano izquierda rodea mi mentón obligándome a levantar la cabeza y entreabrir los labios para facilitarle la tarea de cubrirlos de pintalabios.

-Haz así - indica apretando los labios para que la cera se esparza, la imito y asiente satisfecha - Listo - se levanta de mi regazo y siento el frío que deja la ausencia de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Estira la falda del vestido volviendo a tapar sus muslos cubiertos por las medias, se sube en unos tacones y se gira hacia mí, ahora sacándome un par de centímetros - Vámonos ya.

Cojo el abrigo y bajamos por las escalera hacia su coche aparcado en la cochera. Se sube al asiento del conductor y arranca el motor que ronronea suavemente al contrario que el viejo Ford de mi padre.

-¿No vamos a por Heather y Heather? - pregunto cuando la veo girar hacia la derecha en vez de seguir todo recto hacia la casa de Mcnamara.

-No, ellas han ido antes - conduce relajada, con solo una mano en el volante - Nos encontraremos con ellas allí.

-¿Paramos para pillar algo en el 7/11? - las luces brillantes de la tienda brillan en la noche, cada vez anochece más pronto. 

-Ni de coña - bufa.

-¿Y eso? - la miro extrañada, ella siempre prefiere llevar su propia bebida; no se fía una mierda de Kurt y Ram y con razón.

-No vamos a parar para un encuentro “casual” con Tate Langdon - responde ácida. Ruedo los ojos.

-Entonces beberemos lo que sea hayan robado Kurt y Ram.

-Correré el riesgo - masculla, ahora apretando el volante con las dos manos. Arqueo una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa pero no digo nada.

La fiesta es más o menos la misma que la última vez, con la excepción de que se han tomado en serio la advertencia de Duke y han conseguido una buena selección de botellas con tapón de seguridad. 

-Menos mal que habéis llegado - Heather se acerca a nosotras con una expresión de asco y un vaso de plástico en la mano - No hay mucho que hacer sin vosotras.

-Bonito vestido - Lleva un vestido sin mangas de lentejuelas verdes y unos aros dorados enormes. Sonríe agradecida.

-¿Y Heather? - Pregunta Chandler oteando la multitud.

-Gracias, Verónica - Duke se gira y señala a la masa de adolescente sobre el sofá - Esa esa - sigo la dirección con la mirada e identifico a McNamara con la lengua de Kurt en la garganta.

-Ugh - tuerzo la cara - ¿Ya está borracha?

-Menos de lo que admitirá mañana - replica Duke rodando los ojos.

-Necesito una copa - anuncia Heather abriéndose paso hacia la cocina. Avanzamos entre la masa de gente que empieza a estar perjudica pero todavía es capaz de mantener conversaciones medianamente coherentes. ¿A cuántas personas ha invitado Ram? Hay gente que ni me suena su cara, y después de un trimestre siendo popular en Westerburg estaba casi segura que había hablado ya con todo el mundo que merecía la pena conocer.

-Buenas, señoritas - Ram se ha puesto su camisa de los domingos medio abrochada y los únicos vaqueros sin manchas que tiene.

-Hola, Ram - saluda Heather con su voz edulcorada al extremo - ¿Nos sirves? - sus pestañas bañadas en alquitrán aletean coquetas.

-Faltaría más - responde al instante cogiendo tres vasos de plástico y la única botella de ginebra que no está empezada - Lo que sea por mis chicas favoritas.

-Eres un encanto - el tono de Duke es irónico al extremo y va acompañado de una sonrisa que enseña su dentadura perfecta y brillante.

-¿De dónde ha salido toda esta gente, Ram? - tomo el vaso que me ofrece y lo pruebo, no sabe a colonia así que le doy mi visto bueno.

-Son amigos de la facultad de mi primo - saluda a un chico mayor que está hablando con un par de animadoras al lado de la puerta con un gesto de cabeza - Es ese de ahí.

-¿Universitarios dices? - Duke parece repentinamente interesada.

-De Remington - le responde Ram, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Creo que voy a acercarme - coge su vaso y vemos a Duke caminar en dirección a los chicos mayores.

La fiesta avanza bien, tranquila y sin incidentes. Heather y yo charlamos un rato con Ram a cambio del alcohol gratis de buena calidad, nos cuenta lo ilusionado que está con el partido de dentro de dos semanas porque corre el rumor de que va a venir un oteador de la universidad de Ohio, no le hace falta una beca pero el hecho de ser considerado puede abrir muchas puertas. Antes de acabar la segunda copa McNamara aparece con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes, colocandose el top negro que deja al descubierto su ombligo y arrastrándome a la improvisada pista de baile. No diría que soy una experta, pero sé defenderme a la hora de bailar con una copa en la mano. La música es decente y el alcohol en vena me da el empuje que me falta para dejar que Heather me guíe a bailar con ella, nos reímos cuando se tambalea sobre sus tacones y se tiene que agarrar a mí para no caer de bruces al suelo. Mi mirada barre la habitación hasta toparse con la de Chandler, sobre quien está inclinado un gorila universitario en clara actitud de cortejo. Ella me mira de vuelta y ríe tontamente a cualquier tontería que le ha susurrado el tipo al oído, poniéndole para nada casualmente la mano en el cuello.

-Parece que Heather no pierde el tiempo - comenta McNamara siguiendo mi mirada.

-Sí… - mascullo. Chandler continúa comportándose como una quinceañera ante el ligoteo del chico. Mirándome fijamente a los cuando el tipo rodea de su fina cintura con su enormes manos.  
Bufo y Heather me mira extrañada, hago como si nada y continuó bailando con ella, forzándome a apartar la mirada de la chica del vestido rojo.

-Te he traído esto - Chad aparece detrás mía con dos vasos, la cazadora del equipo y su tupé pelirrojo - He pensado que tendrías sed de tanto bailar. -Acepto la bebida con una sonrisa falsa, notando nuevamente la mirada de Heather sobre mí.

-Gracias, Chad - poso mi mano sobre su brazo - Eres un amor - bebo del vaso mirándole a los ojos.

Le sigo un rato el rollo a Chad, sigue siendo alguien entretenido con quien charlar y sé que se irá en cuanto se percate de que no voy a irme con él a ningún lado. Bailamos un poco, Kurt ha aparecido de nuevo para intercambiar saliva con McNamara y pegarse a ella lo máximo que la física permite. Chad baila bien, su cadera roza con la parte baja de mi espalda y me guía al ritmo de la música mientra me susurra tonterías al oído que río con más intensidad de lo que haría si no llevara tres copas encima. Cada vez se pone más cariñoso y yo le dejo mientras no se pase de la raya, noto sus manos subir por mis piernas alcanzando el borde de la falda, estoy a punto de decirle que se esté quieto cuando se aparta.

-Chad, cariño - la vípera voz de Heather Chandler me saca de mi entumecimiento alcohólico - Ram te está buscando.

-¿No puede esperar? - pregunta notablemente molesto.

-Parecía importante - se encoge de hombros y usa su voz más inocente - Decía algo de pagarte el dinero que te debe - los ojos de Chad se abren apreciativos.

-Vuelvo enseguida - dice antes de ir escaleras arriba.

-Me has dejado sin compañero de baile, Heather - cruzo lo brazos sobre el pecho y apoyo el peso sobre una pierna.

-Tampoco ha sido una gran perdida - me quita el vaso de la mano y bebe mirándome a los ojos. Está borracha, pero se le da mejor que a mí disimularlo.

-Pensaba que ya tenías compañía. - ella tuerce el gesto.

-No hay que darles todo lo que quieren tan fácilmente.

-¿Entonces te has quedado sola? - mi voz la reta, queriendo ir a dar donde sé que le va a molestar.

-Estoy contigo - responde. 

-¿Vas a volver a arrastrarme al baño de la primera planta... - la pregunta rompe nuestro acuerdo tácito de no hablar de nuestros encuentros - ...o no tienes ningún plan maligno para esta noche?

-No creo que a tu novio le haga mucha gracia - se acerca lentamente, como una leona acechando a su presa, haciendo que se me erice la piel - pero si te hace ilusión… - está muy cerca, pero no tanto como para que desde fuera parezca extraño. Juega distraídamente con un mechón de mi pelo y se inclina para susurrar contra mi oído - podría pensarlo.

-No juegues conmigo, Heather - doy un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de ella y su intenso olor a perfume.

-No soy yo la que juega, Ronnie - ríe suavemente, esa risa cínica y cruel. Le quito el vaso de vuelta y me bebo lo que queda de un trago, esperando encontrar algo de valor en el fondo de plástico.

-Yo solo quiero bailar - excelente cambio de tema, Verónica - pero has ahuyentado a mi pareja.

-Yo bailaré contigo - me quita el vaso de la mano y lo deja en una mesa junto a otros tantos. Le sigo el juego, bailando con ella como lo hacía con Mcnamara. Casual, amistoso, nada raro. Su mano sujeta la mía para hacerme dar un vuelta, pero antes de poder completarla Heather se ha pegado a mi espalda y sigue el ritmo de la música contra mí. Mis caderas guían las suyas y me llevo las manos al pelo bailando divertida. Su olor me inunda y su cabello vuelve a hacerme cosquillas el rozar contra mi piel descubierta. No es la primera vez que bailamos, ha habido otras fiestas y mucho más alcohol, pero sus manos no jugaban con el borde de falda ni apretaban mi cintura contra ella, dejando un rastro de calor tras sus dedos y un placentero tirón en mi bajo vientre cada vez que roza contra mí al ritmo de la música. La canción se acaba y Heather se separa como si nunca hubiera estado pegada a mí. Los gritos de Kurt y Ram se alzan sobre el coro de conversaciones anunciando que es hora de jugar a algo divertido. Ruedo los ojos, siempre lo mismo.

-Vamos - dice Heather caminando hacia la zona del sofá donde empieza a amontonarse la gente.

La partida avanza del mismo modo que lo hace en cada fiesta, con la gente siendo forzada a hacer retos tan eróticos como humillantes; solo espero no tener que volver a verle el pito a Ram. Dos universitarios hacen un competición de beber cerveza bastante emocionante y dos animadoras se dan un beso que no llega a durar más de un segundo, pero es suficiente material como para que Kurt empiece a aullar que la cosa se pone caliente. La botella gira señalándome a mí.

-Verónica, ¿verdad o reto? - pregunta Kurt dándole un trago a un botellín.

-Verdad.

-¿Cuánto le mide a tu novio? - él y Ram estallan risas de patán borracho y ruedo los ojos.

-¿Te interesa el pene de Jason, Kurt? - bufo.

-Me interesa saber si te gustan pequeñas. Así sabremos si Ram tiene posibilidades - vuelve a partirse de risa mientras su amigo lo manda a tomar por culo. Le doy un trago a mi copa.

-Reto - Kurt no para de reir.

-Vale, vale. Haz un body-shot con… - otea la mirada hasta posarse en la chica frente a mí. No podía ser de otra manera - Heather.

-¿En serio? - digo, preguntándome cómo puede sorprenderme que me pida hacer algo así.

-¿Eres una rajada, Ronica? - salta Ram. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, lo haré - dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y me levanto para ir hacia donde Heather me espera con expresión seria.

-Voy a por la videocámara - Ram hace amago de levantarse pero le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Yo te ayudo - Kurt se levanta conmigo, sirviendo un chupito de tequila y alcanzadome la sal y el limón.

-Ugh, ¿tiene que ser tequila? - pregunto.

-Si no, no tiene gracia - se justifica el chico.

-Vale, ¿Cómo se hace? - nunca he hecho nada similar.  
-Primero sal, luego chupito y luego el limón - explica - el limón lo sujeta Heather con los labios - dice ofreciéndole el gajo a Heather quien rueda los ojos.

-Es con lima, idiota - dice antes de llevárselo a la boca.

-Detalles - hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia - la sal tienes que lamerla de su piel, con saliva se queda pegada - mueve las cejas sugerentemente - y el chupito se lo echo yo sobre el escote y tu lo atrapas con la boca. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido - afirmo.

-Magnífico - dice, impaciente y complacido.

Trago saliva y respiro hondo, Heather me mira intensamente pero no soy capaz de interpretar su mirada. Me inclino sobre la piel de su clavícula, humedeciendo la suave piel con fragancia a flores con la lengua, notando como se eriza bajo mis labios. Espolvoreo la sal y vuelvo a posar mis labios sobre ella, recogiendo los pequeños cristales que llenan mi boca del sabor salado. Me separo un poco, todo está en silencio y Kurt parece a punto de implosionar. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza y vierte el contenido de vaso de chupito sobre el hombro de Heather lentamente. Me apresuro a atrapar el hilo de tequila que serpentea por su escote, hundiendo la cara en la curva de sus pechos para evitar que le moje el vestido; ella sisea suavemente. Limpio los restos pegajosos de licor hasta su hombro y subo hasta su boca. Siento como me tiemblan las manos así que actúo antes de que empiece a vacilar demasiado. Mis labios chocan contra los de Heather atrapando la cáscara de la lima entre nuestras bocas, mi lengua delinea su labio interior arrastrando el sabor ácido de la fruta y el de su pintalabios. Un par de tirones y el trozo de lima cae en mi boca llenando mi paladar de jugo cuando muerdo la parte jugosa.

-Joder - murmura Kurt.

-Ha sido lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida - le imita Ram - Más que las tetas de Heather Duke después de la operación.

-Eres imbécil - le espeta la susodicha.

El grupo vuelve al juego y pronto pasa la conmoción de nuestro reto. La fiesta avanza hasta las cuatro de la mañana, hora en que Duke y Mcnamara consideran que no queda nada entretenido por hacer y deciden marcharse. Mi mirada encuentra la de Heather como lleva haciendo toda la noche y hago un gesto hacia la salida en una propuesta silenciosa que ella acepta. Decidimos ir andando, nuestro barrio está a tan solo un par de manzanas y hemos bebido más de lo que teníamos planeado, así que no es buena idea que ninguna coja el coche. Heather permite que se quede aparcado frente a la casa de Ram tras varias amenazas de muerte si tiene el más mínimo rasguño cuando vuelve a recogerlo sobria. Caminamos rápido, con los tacones en la mano y pegadas para evitar el frío de la noche a principios de Diciembre. Fumamos y hacemos un para de comentarios sobre la fiesta, nada muy serio.

-Has dado un buen espectáculo ahí dentro - comenta dando una profunda calada - Me has impresionad0. - río un poco y observo la nube de humo acariciar sus labios y difuminarse con el aire.  
-He aprendido de la mejor - bromeo - ¿Que haría Heather Chandler? me dije. - ella ríe, esta vez con solo cansancio y sinceridad.

-Buena táctica - el silencio vuelve a asentarse entre nosotras, Heather suspira. - Valgo para más cosas, ¿Sabes? - chasquea la lengua, molesta - No solo soy una calienta pollas.

-Lo sé, Heather - fumo pensando mis siguientes palabras - Eres una chica extraordinaria, vales mucho más que el número de tíos con los que estás. - sus ojos dorados brillan con la tenue luz de las farolas. - Pero eres innegablemente sexy. - añado para romper la tensión, vuelve a reír del mismo modo.

-Tengo ganas de salir de aquí - tira la colilla al suelo y la apaga con un movimiento de tacón - Estoy harta de este pueblo de mierda.

-Coincido - suspiro - Quiero ir a la universidad. Estudiar algo interesante como periodismo o literatura. - Mi mirada se pierde en el cielo sin estrellas - y no tener que volver a preocuparme por qué dirá el equipo de animadoras si llevo la misma camiseta dos días en la misma semana - Heather asiente a mía palabras.

-Me gusta derecho. - río.

-Tiene que dar miedo verte en un juicio.

-Ya me llamarás para que te saque de la cárcel - dice para devolverme la pulla.

Llegamos a la casa de Heather, estoy a punto de empezar el camino hacia la mía pero se niega a dejarme ir sola y borracha a estas horas de la noche. Cedo por que caminar otros quince minutos con el frío que hace no es nada apetecible y me duelen los pies. Subimos sin hacer ruido hasta la habitación de Heather, donde me cede un pijama y un cepillo de dientes. Nos cambiamos con la luz apaga, con mi mirada fijada en el suelo apartando el pensamiento de que Heather Chandler está semidesnuda a menos de un metro de mí. El pijama de seda que me ha prestado es absurdamente suave. Ella lleva una de sus batas con ricos bordados que le dan un aire de realeza, está abriendo la cama y mi mente todavía nebulosa deja hablar a mi boca antes de que puede procesar lo que dice.

-Hay solo una cama. - Heather me mira como si fuera idiota.

-¿Quieres dormir en el sofá? 

-No - respondo en tono inocente.

-Entonces métete en la cama y deja de dar por culo - dice tapándose con las cobijas - Tengo sueño. 

El colchón parece estar relleno de plumas de lo blando que es y las sábanas son suaves como el terciopelo. Arropada por el lujo y la comodidad me acomodo empezando a quedarme dormida y rodeo casi sin pensarlo la cintura de Heather, la piel de sus piernas descubiertas se siente fría cuando me acerco.  
-¿Qué te crees que haces? - gruñe, con el cuerpo completamente tenso.

-Soy la cuchara grande - bromeo, borracha y medio dormida. Vuelve a hacerse el silencio y Heather respira profundamente, todavía pegada contra mí como dos piezas diseñadas para encajar.

-Duérmete - la oigo ordenar justo antes de quedarme dormida.


	7. Capítulo 7

-Atención, damas y caballeros - Kurt se ha subido a una mesa del comedor con un megáfono que seguro ha robado del aula de audiovisuales - Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer.

-¿Que coño hace? - sisea Mcnamara al ver al quarterback asegurándose de que todo el mundo le está mirando.

-El ridículo - responde Duke volviendo a centrar su atención en su bandeja intacta y su ejemplar de Moby Dick lleno de marcas y anotaciones.

-El viernes se marcó un antes y un después en la historia de Westerburg - habla confiado, haciéndole comentarios a Ram cuando aparta el megáfono de la boca; se cree un showman - Siento comunicarles a los que no estaban invitados que os perdisteis la ardiente escena en la que Verónica Sawyer se enrolló con Heather Chandler delante de todo el equipo de fútbol. - el grupo de gorilas comienza a corear golpeando la mesa y el comedor se vuelve un caos. Las cuatro nos miramos en silencio, completamente en shock. Duke lanza su bebida a Kurt pero por desgracia tiene buenos reflejos y la esquiva. - Vale, vale - el profesor de historia cruza las puertas dispuesto a hacer bajar al imbécil de la mesa, así que empieza a hablar rápido - Agradecemos a las señoritas habernos dejado presenciar tal hermosa escena que guardaré siempre en mi corazón - dice poniéndose la mano sobre la entrepierna en lugar de el pecho - Y queda establecido que quien consiga montárselo con las dos a la vez será coronado rey de Westerburg - la frase se corta a mitad porque el profesor tira de Kurt para que se baje pero se entiende perfectamente, la multitud estalla en vítores cuando es arrastrado fuera del comedor -Un saludo a mi chica, tú ya sabes quien eres - consigue gritar a través del megáfono antes de que el profesor se lo quité y amenace con abrirle la cabeza con el mango. Mcnamara esconde la cara detrás de la bandeja.

Estoy a punto de decir algo pero Heather ya se ha levantado y le está gritando a Ram quien tiene la mayor expresión de terror que he visto en mi vida. Le amenaza con sus uñas de gel y soy capaz de descifrar algo sobre cortarle las pelotas y colgarlas en el mástil de la bandera sobre todo el bullicio 

-Te lo juro, Ram. Te lo juro - chilla completamente fuera de sí cuando Duke y yo llegamos a su altura - Como tú o alguno de tus babosos colegas se ocurra acercarse a mí o a Verónica me aseguraré de que todo el mundo sepa que solo se te levanta si piensas en aquella vez que se la mamaste al entrenador.

-Eso no es… - intenta defenderse pero Heather no se lo permite.

-Me importa una mierda. - grita - Yo decido lo que es verdad o no en este pueblucho de mierda. - Se da la vuelta y pasa colérica entre Heather y yo sin mediar palabra.

-¡Heather, espera! - salgo detrás de ella para interceptarla en el pasillo pero alguien me sujeta de la camiseta - Suelta, joder. - JD me mira con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

-No - su voz es firme y autoritaria. Me tenso - Creo que me debes una explicación - Suspiro, es cierto y Heather ya ha desaparecido.

-Está bien - le cojo de la mano y le guío hacia algún lugar tranquilo - Pero no aquí.

Aprovechamos el revuelo para escapar del edificio principal y caminar por el patio hasta poder escondernos debajo de las gradas. JD sigue mirándome de la misma forma que antes, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y golpeando el suelo con la puntera de sus botas militares.

-¿Y bien? - nunca me había hablado así. Suspiro.

-Kurt es gilipollas, solo eso - miro a todos lados menos a sus ojos - No voy a volver a ninguna de sus putas fiestas.

-Te dije que no me fiaba de él.

-Ya… - arrastro los pies por la gravilla del suelo, esperando que rompa el silencio incomodo.

-¿Y Heather? - noto un sabor amargo en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa con Heahter?

-¿Es verdad? - se apoya en la pared contraria a mí - ¿Te has liado con ella?

-¡No! 

-Pues todo el instituto dice otra cosa - bufa.

-¡Porque Kurt acaba de anunciarlo por un megáfono en mitad del almuerzo! - respondo frustrada - No me enrollé con Heather fue solo un reto estúpido.

-¿Un reto? - arquea la ceja.

-Sí, o sea - vuelvo a suspirar - Estábamos jugando y Kurt me retó a hacer un body-shot con Heather.

-¿Entonces si la besaste? - vuelve a su postura firme, con los hombros hacia atrás y el pecho inflado.

-Sí, no, a ver - me llevo las mano a la cabeza y soy consciente de que me tiemblan - Mis labios estuvieron en contacto con los suyos como medio segundo, ¡No fue nada!

-Eso no es lo que están diciendo - escupe al suelo junto a sus pies.

-¿Y qué más da lo que digan, Jason? - grito, estoy empezando a agobiarme - ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Heather y yo somos amigas!

-Las amigas no se besan - vuelve a insistir. Me quedo paralizada un momento, apretando los puños.

-Fue una tontería - me pican los ojos al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Por qué no me crees? - La expresión de JD se relaja y se acerca para rodearme con los brazos. Le devuelvo el abrazo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, notando de nuevo su calidez y el aroma a desodorante masculino. Respiro temblorosamente escondiendo la cara contra su camiseta, notando como toda la vergüenza y la rabia me golpean de una vez. 

-Tranquila - susurra, dejando un suave beso sobre mi coronilla - Lo siento, claro que te creo - suspira - Mi última novia me engañó, por eso he reaccionado así - me abraza con más fuerza - Pero confío en tí. 

Nos quedamos así, envueltos el uno en la calidez del otro protegidos del viento por las gradas metálicas hasta que suena la campana y es hora de volver a clase. No se separa de mí, cogiéndome la mano hasta llegar al aula de historia donde me esperan Duke y Mcnamara. Nos saludamos en silencio no sabiendo si sacar el tema o no, hasta que finalmente Heather rompe el silencio.

-¿Alguien sabe que va a pasar con Kurt? 

-Lo van a expulsar - masculla McNamara - Dos semanas. - Duke pone los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre he sabido que era un imbécil - dice mascando chicle de forma exagerada - Pero nunca me imaginé que hasta este punto.

-Heather le va a arrancar la piel a tiras - comento, las dos asienten en silencio.

-¿Se ha ido ya? - JD tiene el ceño fruncido, me siento extraña al verlo así en lugar de su habitual actitud relajada.

-No - McNamara se muerde el labio incomoda - La sanción comienza mañana. - Jason asiente lentamente, después me da un beso rápido y desaparece por el pasillo.

-Parece que tu novio no se ha tomado muy bien la noticia - bromea Duke.

-Está preocupado, es solo eso - entramos al aula y me siento entre las dos Heathers - Debería haberle contado lo de la fiesta antes.

-Fue solo un reto estúpido, Verónica - rueda los ojos - Era una fiesta, la gente bebe y hace cosas estúpidas. El body-shot fue lo más inocente que podría haber pasado - miro a Duke, confusa por sus palabras, estoy a punto de decir algo pero el profesor entra en el aula. La clase pasa lenta y sin que preste realmente atención a la lección sobre la caída de Cartago. Cuando por fin la campana suena nos levantamos pero Mcnamara se adelanta a hablar con el profesor sobre la entrega de un trabajo así que la espero a un par de pasos. McNamara es, contra todo pronóstico, un cerebrito. No tenemos casi clases en común, al principio pensaba que era porque estaba repitiendo algunas asignaturas así que no pregunté, la sorpresa fue descubrir que Heather estaba en la línea de ciencias y que destacaba en cálculo avanzado. Todo el mundo quiere ser Chandler pero Mcnamara en mi opinión es el verdadero quien pudiera. Guapa, lista, media perfecta y capitana del equipo de animadoras; no sé cómo tiene tiempo para respirar.

-¡Verónica, ven! - Duke se asoma a la puerta del aula haciéndome gestos para que me dé prisa - Jason Dean le está dando la paliza de su vida a Kurt.

Me abro paso entre el grupo de curiosos que animan o intentan parar la pelea, rezando porque los golpes no sean tan graves como suenan. Kurt está en el suelo con JD encima, cubriéndose la cara para defenderse de los puñetazos llenos de rabia que le lanza Jason. Dos chicos del equipo le agarran de los brazos para intentar separarlos pero JD sigue retorciéndose, lanzando patadas hacia atrás para librarse del amarre.

-Jay, Jay - corro hacia ellos y sujeto su cara entre mis manos, forzándole a que me mire. -Mírame. Soy yo, Verónica. Tranquilo - vuelve un poco así pero en sus ojos todavía veo el brillo de la ira ardiendo en sus pupilas dilatadas. - Para por favor.

-¡Tu novio está loco! - grita Kurt intentando contener la hemorragia que brota de su nariz claramente rota. También tiene un ojos morado - ¡Ha empezado a pegarme de repente!

-¡Te lo mereces, pedazo de mierda! - responde JD, intenta volver a lanzarse sobre él pero le agarran a tiempo - ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí novia! - tiene la boca llena de sangre de algún golpe que ha conseguido encajar Kurt - ¡No quiero ni que la mires!

-¡Jason para! - mantengo su cara mirando a la mía, estoy temblando sin entender qué le pasa. Cubre mis manos con las suyas y puedo ver sus nudillos destrozados - Vamos a la enfermería, déjalo.

La gente se aparta asustada cuando le guío a la enfermería pero me aseguro de que Jason se mantenga tranquilo con dulces palabras hasta que llegamos y está sentado sobre una camilla. La enfermera solo nos mira de arriba abajo pero “ha habido una pelea” parece ser suficiente explicación para un chico con una gabardina cubierto de sangre ajena. Le atiende en silencio, JD no ha abierto la boca. Tiene un labio partido y lo que parece un esguince de muñeca, pero nada que necesite puntos o que vaya a urgencias. El director entra con el jefe de estudios y me pide que salga, espero en la puerta durante los quince minutos más eternos de mi vida hasta que salen y me preguntan mi versión de los hechos. Miento y digo que no he visto nada, que ya los habían separado cuando yo llegué y que no sé nada de la pelea. No insisten mucho y se van. 

-Lo siento mucho, Verónica - la enfermera me da permiso para volver a entrar. Le ha vendado las manos y se sujeta una bolsa de hielo contra el labio. Está encorvado y pálido, completamente mortificado. - No podía dejar que te hiciera daño. - sus ojos tristes y resentidos se clavan en mí - Eres lo único bueno que hay en este mundo de mierda. - siento como mi estómago se encoje.  
-JD te quiero, lo sabes - sujeto sus manos entre las mías - Pero lo de ahí fuera ha sido demasiado, no puedes pegarle una paliza a cada imbécil que me falte el respeto.

-Puedo intentarlo - bromea y deja escapar una risilla que relaja la situación.

-Preferiría que siguieran de una pieza - le aparto el flequillo que se le ha pegado a la frente y le beso suavemente intentando no hacerle daño.

-Auch - se queja, río un poco.

-Me parece que no más besos hasta que se te cure eso.

-Las desgracias nunca vienen solas - dice afectado. Volvemos a reírnos y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Ahora en serio, prométeme que no vas a volver a comportarte así - me mira con ojos dulces que se oscurecen tras mis siguientes palabras - Me has asustado.

-He perdido el control - dice mirando sus manos envueltas en vendas - No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. - Y yo le creo.

Jason es expulsado dos semanas y una advertencia grave, estando tan cerca de las vacaciones de navidad eso significa que no volverá a clase hasta Enero. No le ha dicho nada a su padre así que se pasa las mañanas perdido por ahí haciendo quién sabe qué, pero siempre me espera a la salida de clases con su moto y un slushie. Empieza a venir a mis sesiones de estudio con Betty y Martha para intentar mantenerse al día, pero solo se pasa las horas leyendo a mi lado en la biblioteca mientras yo me estrujo la mente en recordar la biografía de los autores del romanticismo; menos más que Betty me deja sus tarjetas de estudio. Tras una semana todo parece haber vuelto a una relativa tranquilidad, nadie a vuelto a comentar nada de un trío con Heather y yo ni lo del body-shot; así que en cierta manera es como si nada hubiera pasado, y mejor así.

Es sábado por la mañana y he quedado con Heather McNamara para comprar regalos de navidad. Hemos decidido dárnoslos antes de las vacaciones porque Chandler se va a esquiar con sus padres y a Duke le toca pasar la navidad con su familia paterna en Europa. Recorremos las tiendas mientras me rompo la cabeza pensando en que se le compra a dos personas que literalmente lo tienen todo.

-¿Qué le vas a comprar a Duke? - pregunto.

-Oh, había pensado en una pluma.

-¿Una pluma? - ella asiente entusiasmada.

-Sí, Heather hace caligrafía - ahora que lo pienso, Heather tiene los apuntes más bonitos que he visto en mi vida - tiene un montón de rotuladores y cosas para escribir y tal.

Pasamos frente a una librería y le pido entrar. Estoy un rato ojeando las estanterías llenas de libros hasta encontrar unos cuantos que me llaman la atención. Los pongo sobre el mostrador y le pido al encargado que lo envuelva.

-¿Cuanto es?

\- 26’95 - responde rápidamente Heather - 24,50 sin iva. - la miro estupefacta y pago.

-Eso ha sido rápido. - se encoge de hombros satisfecha.

-No sé va a las olimpiadas matemáticas si no eres rápido sumando.

-Wow - río - Si que eres un cerebrito.

-No le digas a nadie lo de las olimpiadas matemáticas - bromea - sería mi suicidio social.

Pasamos la mañana entre tienda y tienda, hablando de los eventos de las últimas semanas y los exámenes finales. Heather está harta de tener que estudiar con las otras dos pero está contenta de poder ayudar, realmente no tienen ningún tipo de presión con poder ir o no a la universidad, pero una de prestigio exige sí o sí una buena media y todas coincidimos en que no queremos volver a poner un pie en Sherwood una vez que se acabe el instituto.

-He cortado con Kurt - comenta cuando vamos a por un batido del Five Guys.

-¿Estabais saliendo? - digo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella suspira.

-No exactamente - le da un trago largo a su batido de fresa - Teníamos citas y tal, se portaba bien conmigo y sabía ser amable - rueda los ojos - pero también lo era con otras tres chicas del equipo de animadoras.

-Qué imbécil - ella asiente.

-Duke tenía razón.

-No le digas que te lo he dicho - me inclino hacia ella confidente - Pero suele tenerla.

-Casi agradezco la paliza que le dio Jason - bufo.

-Kurt llevaba 4 años pidiendo que alguien le rompa la cara.

-Brindo por ello - dice alzando su vaso y chocándolo con el mío

Los días pasan con la extraña tranquilidad y emoción que flota en el aire cuando es Navidad. Por fin llega el día en el que somos liberados de la jornada escolar y todas vamos a casa de McNamara a pasar nuestra última tarde juntas antes de que se acabe el año. Sus padres nos han dejado la casa sola para que disfrutemos y se van a visitar a los abuelos de Heather. Se despiden amablemente de nosotras, recordándonos que todos los números están apuntados en el frigorífico y que nos divirtamos sin hacer tonterías. En cuanto cruzan la puerta y vemos el coche alejarse Duke saca dos botellas de Ron de su mochila y Chandler enciende el equipo de música. 

-Ron no - digo haciendo una mueca.

-Haber ido tú a comprar - responde yendo a la cocina a meter el alcohol en el frigorífico.

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas que son cruelmente comentadas por Chandler y Duke, quien de repente es experta en dirección de películas porque dice que todos los planos son una mierda.

-Estamos viendo Avatar, Heather - bufo - es James Cameron, no Kubrick.

-Si quisierais ver algo bueno me dejarais elegir a mí

-La última vez que te dejamos elegir a tí vimos Casablanca - espeta Chandler llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

-¡Es un clásico! - responde ofendida.

-Es un tostón - contraataca Chandler.

-Sigue siendo mejor que cuando le dejamos elegir a Heather.

-Perdona - la aguda voz de McNamara se suma al coro de réplicas - Pero Crepúsculo también es un clásico.- Vuelven a empezar a reprocharse sus gustos sobre el séptimo arte hasta que decido intervenir.

-¿Alguien está viendo la película? 

-Espero que tú - Heather Chandler está sentada a mi lado en el sillón y vuelve a prestarle atención a la pantalla - Que para algo la has escogido - ruedo los ojos pero no digo nada.

Cuando acaba la película ya ha anochecido y podemos considerar que es una hora decente para beber, lo cual era la única razón por la que la vimos en primer lugar. Decidimos darnos los regalos antes de estar demasiado perjudicadas para no ser capaz de fingir que no nos gusta (palabras de Heather Duke) así que nos sentamos en círculo, con una sonriente McNamara con un gorro de Papá Noel en la cabeza a un lado y Duke al otro.

-¿Quién empieza? - Heather se agita en su sitio emocionada

-Empieza tú - McNamara no duda ni un segundo en empezar a sacar regalos de la enorme bolsa a su espalda.

-Para Heather... - dice ofreciéndole a Duke un paquete alargado envuelto en papel de regalo verde - para Heather - le da el suyo a Chandler - y para Verónica. - el regalo está cubierto con un papel de regalo azul celeste con estrellas blancas. A Duke le ha regalado una pluma negra, muy ligera, con sus iniciales grabadas en dorado, a Chandler un estuche de maquillaje nuevo y a mí una pulsera de plata con tres eslabones en forma de H - Es para que no te olvides de que eres nuestra amiga - me quedo mirando la pulsera, es ligera y elegante, los eslabones tintinean cuando giro la muñeca.

-Supongo que ya no podeis echarme - bromeo.

-Yo no daría nada por hecho - responde Heather Chandler. Y todas reímos.

Después Duke reparte los suyos, un perfume para McNamara, un montón de CD’s para Chandler de gente que ni sabía que existía y para mí un tocadiscos con el Vinilo de The Queen is Dead.

-Me dije ¿qué le puede gustar a Verónica? - dice Duke al verme observar embelesada el vinilo antiguo - Así que escogí la cosa más edgy que se me ocurrió.

-Gracias, Heather - pongo los ojos en blanco ante su comentario pero sonrío - es todo un detalle.

Cuando me llega mi turno me siento un poco ansiosa, mi presupuesto estaba considerablemente por debajo de el suyo pero he intentado encontrar algo que les guste a las tres. 

-¡Son geniales! - McNamara sujeta las zapatillas de animadora con cordones amarillos.

-La única cosa que no tienes nueva era eso - digo aliviada de que su reacción parezca genuina - Me di cuenta cuando fui a recogerte del entrenamiento.

-Oh, Verónica - Se lanza a mis brazos y la abrazo torpemente - Me encantan - se separa de mí y comienza a sacarse sus zapatos para poder probarlas.

-Heather, esto es para tí - le ofrezco el libro que compré el sábado, envuelto con el mismo papel que el resto de las cosas. Lo desenvuelve rápidamente y observa la portada en silencio. - Es el Viejo y el Mar, de Hemingway - digo intentando llenar el vacío aunque sé que ya ha leído el título - Pensé que te gustaría después de ver lo mucho que te gustó Moby Dick.

-Es una elección muy inteligente - levanta la mirada del libro - me has impresionado - sonríe, y creo que es la primera vez que la veo hacerla - Gracias.

-¡Verónica, te has puesto roja! - exclama McNamara.

-No, que va 

-Sí que lo estás - corrobora Chandler. 

-Este es para tí - digo para cambiar de tema, ofreciendo a Heather mi regalo en dos partes, uno es la biografía de Christabel Harriette Pankhurst, una de las primeras abogadas que hizo historia, y el otro es un colgante con simple piedra roja. - Es un cuarzo rojo - explico al verla escudriñar la piedra - Lo siento, no quedaban diamantes - Heather sonríe suavemente.

-Es muy bonito, Ronnie. - la miro, con el pelo natural cayéndole por los hombros. Sus ojos del color de la miel brillan mirando mi regalo y sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa casi tímida que muestra sus dientes; y siento como algo en mi pecho se encoge. - Ahora me toca a mí.

Duke recibe un par de zapatos de tacón con la suela roja tan altos que me parece imposible que alguien pueda subirse a ellos y McNamara una sudadera de Cambridge y un Ipod repleto de música.

-Son para que la gente no te confunda con un crío de años 

-Que te jodan Heather, tampoco es que tú seas muy alta - las oigo bromear mientras desenvuelvo el mío. Es una caja grande y pesada, tardo unos momentos en comprender que es una vez que lo tengo delante.

-Una máquina de escribir… - digo casi en un susurro

-Dijiste que querías ser periodista - se encoge de hombros - cualquier aspirante al Pullitzer debería tener una Underwood.

-Heather esto es… 

-Tu regalo - me corta, antes de que pueda agradecerle - Uno de los tres, toma - me da otra cajita envuelta, mucho más ligera que la otra. Es un pintalabios, color cereza. - Bueno, suficiente amor - se levanta - Voy a preparar las bebidas, vosotras recoged todo el papel de regalo - ordena como si fuera su casa y camina hacia la cocina. Dejo a Heather y Heather recogiendo y ordenando el salón y voy detrás de ella.

Está de espaldas a mí, estirándose para coger un vaso del mueble de arriba, me acerco en silencio y me apoyo en la encimera a su lado.

-¿Escaqueándote? - niego con la cabeza.

-Has dicho 3 regalos - digo suavemente.

-¿Dos no te parecen suficientes? - arquea una ceja y deja los vasos sobre la superficie de mármol.

-No esperaba ningún regalo - camino hacia el congelador y reparto el hielo en cada vaso mientras Heather abre una de las botellas. - Pero has picado mi curiosidad. - dejo que llene uno de lo vasos y le doy un trago. El alcohol baja quemando por mi garganta pero disimulo - Era eso lo que pretendías, ¿no?. 

-Aquí tienes - me ofrece su móvil, abierto en una conversación con fecha de hace un par de días. 

-Le has pedido perdón a Martha - murmuro, leyendo los mensajes en los que se disculpa por la cruel broma en la casa de Ram y todas las anteriores.

-Lo hice en persona - dice tomando cogiendo otro de los vasos - pero necesitaba la prueba.

-Heather esto es muy bonito.

-Ya bueno - agita la mano para quitarle importancia - no lo vaya contando por ahí, tengo una reputación que mantener. - río. Siento el impulso de abrazarla pero no lo hago. Ella continúa preparando las bebidas para que sean algo más que alcohol y hielo -No sé me da bien hacer regalos - dice, con su clásica actitud cínica - Así que espero que lo valores

-Has estado muy bien - digo divertida.

-¿Del 1 al 10? - insiste, bromeando. Finjo pensarlo un momento.

-Diez, ocho y cien 

-¿Ocho? - para un momento para mirarme indignada. Me encojo de hombros.

-El pintalabios es precioso - explico - pero no es un tono que vaya conmigo.

-Dijiste que te gustaba - me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Me gusta verlo en tí - aclaro. La mirada de Heather se vuelve profunda y desafiante, apoya la cadera contra la isla de la cocina y extiende la mano hacia a mí.

-Todavía puedo hacer de ese ocho un diez - su voz es suave e increíblemente peligrosa. Saco el pintalabios del bolsillo de mi sudadera y lo abro, exponiendo la cera a la luz tenue de la cocina. Doy un paso hacia adelante, ignorando la mano extendida de Heather y en su lugar sujetando suavemente su mentón con mi mano izquierda - ¿Qué te crees que…

-Es mi regalo - digo suavemente antes de posar el maquillaje sobre sus labios y cubrirlos suavemente de color cereza. Lo hago despacio, asegurándome de hacerlo como lo haría ella. Sus ojos no se apartan de los míos en ningún momento, mirándome tan intensamente que siento como se me contrae el estómago.

-Vamos a… - McNamara entra en la cocina y nos separamos rápidamente, aunque estoy bastante segura de que me ha visto pintándole los labios a Heather no dice nada - Heather dice que si vamos a empezar a beber ya o es que hemos vuelto a primaria - Chandler rueda lo ojos y coge dos de las copas ya preparadas.

-Dile que ya vamos y que deje de molestar si no quiere que patee su trasero alcohólico - dice saliendo de la cocina, seguida por Heather y yo que tomamos un vaso de los restantes.

Empezamos a beber y a jugar a juegos estúpidos que terminan en batallitas del reinado del terror que llevan ejerciendo durante toda la secundaria, la mayoría de ellas tratan sobre aterrorizar a los pringados o engañar a profesores, algunas son bastante crueles pero no puedo evitar reírme. No es casual que hayan ññegado a ser las personas más influyentes de Westerbug. Pasamos toda la noche hablando de cualquier cosa, debatiendo cosas serias y luego absolutas chorradas. Criticamos a Kurt y Mcnamara nos cuenta los detalles más escabrosos de su relación con el quarterback. Antes de que nos hayamos dado cuenta hemos acabado la primera botella y vamos por la mitad de la segunda. Tras una intensa ronda de Yo Nunca en la que descubro la cantidad de sitios inusuales en los que se puede tener sexo acabamos tiradas alrededor de la mesa de té del salón.

-Y cuéntanos, Verónica - pregunta McNamara aún con el gorro rojo en la cabeza- ¿Cuales son tus planes para tu primera Navidad con Jason Dean?

-Dios, Heather, no - bufa Duke - Ya tenido suficiente de Bonnie y Clyde.

-Tranquila, Heather - ruedo los ojos - No hay nada que contar. JD se fue ayer a pasar las fiestas con su familia en Texas.

-Entonces ya os habréis dado los regalos de navidad - la rubia continúa con su entusiasmo -  
¿Qué tal fue?

-Bien, no sé - me encojo de hombros - le compré un casco nuevo para la moto y él intentó hacer las cosas un poco más románticas - río un poco - fuimos al mirador de nuestra primera cita y al volver a casa había llenado su habitación de velas y pétalos de rosa.

-Hortera - dice Chandler dándole un trago largo a su copa.

-Entonces tu le hiciste un regalo de verdad - dice Duke - y el te regalo…¿sexo?

-Fue un detalle

-Fue una encerrona - bufa Chandler.

-Tampoco es eso - intento excusarlo - A mí me gustó, el no tiene dinero como vosotras.

-No es cuestión de dinero - insiste - Es cuestión de no pensar con la polla.

-Heather, te estás pasando.

-Solo digo que te puso una situación en la que negarte hubiera sido rechazar su regalo.

-¿Y por qué iba a negarme? - digo totalmente a la defensiva - Es mi novio.

-Tengo y razón y lo sabes - dice en el mismo tono que yo - por eso te haces la ofendida.

-Aunque no lo creas algunas si queremos follar con los tíos con los que lo hacemos. - se hace el silencio en la habitación. Mi corazón golpea furiosamente contra mis costillas y siento la boca pastosa. Heather enmudece, se levanta y sube las escaleras. McNamara corre detrás de ella.

-¿A ti que coño te pasa? - dice Duke. Intento decir algo pero no soy capaz articular palabra más allá de un par de balbuceos inteligibles. - Te has pasado, Verónica.

-No quería decir…

-Ya, pero lo has dicho - está enfadada - le has dicho puta a la cara.

-Yo no he dicho…

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? - exclama - ¿Acaso no es tu amiga?

-¡Ha empezado ella! - digo en un triste intento de defenderme.

-¿A qué? ¿A meterse con el regalo cutre de tu novio? - bufa - Sabes perfectamente que Jason no se ha cubierto de gloria haciendo eso.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? 

-¡Porque es mi amiga! - deja el vaso con un golpe sobre la mesa de té - Y se supone que la tuya también

-¿Qué hago? - mi voz suena estrangulada al notar como el pánico y la culpa comienzan a llenar mi torrente sanguíneo.

-Ve y discúlpate - sus ojos verdes me miran intensamente - Ahora.

Me levanto y salgo disparada escaleras arriba, veo a McNamara salir de su dormitorio y me da una mirada dura que lo dice todo. Me pone la mano en el hombro cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta.

-Dile que no es verdad - suspira - que no crees lo que has dicho - nunca la he oído hablar más en serio. 

Abro la puerta y la veo frente al espejo, arreglando su maquillaje ya perfecto, sobre el tocador hay un toallita manchada de pintalabios color cereza. La música del móvil de Heather se reproduce dando una sensación irrealmente distendida a la situación.

-Vete - ladra sin girar la mirada.

-He venido a disculparme.

-Lo sé - sigue sin moverse ni un milímetro, todo su cuerpo totalmente tenso. La canción que sonaba se acaba y empieza otra que reconozco en seguida. Río, por lo absurdo que me resulta todo, Heather me lanza una mirada asesina; por lo menos me mira. - Lo siento. No me esperaba que te gustara Taylor Swift.

-¿Por qué no? - se gira para encararme, apoyándose en el tocador - Es rubia, le queda genial el rojo y tiene un historial con los hombres que a la gente parece importarle más que cualquier otra cosa que haga.

-Eres mucho más que cualquier tío que se te acerque - doy un paso adelante tentativamente - y lo sabes, siempre te lo digo. - suspiro - Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo he dicho sin pensar. He bebido y no parabas de hacerme sentir mal sobre Jason. - Heather permanece en silencio.

-Si esperas que deje de meterme con Elliot Rodger lo llevas claro - su voz va cargada de veneno.

-Me duele que digas esas cosas de él - intento decir con voz calmada - Le quiero - la cara de Heather se crispa.

-¡Y a mí me duele que salgas con él! - dice dando un paso hacia adelante - No me fío, en cualquier momento se le va a ir la pinza y va a poner una bomba en el instituto. ¡Ya viste lo que le hizo a Kurt!

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¿Qué le deje? - me cruzo de brazos, nuevamente a la defensiva. Pongo todo mi esfuerzo en no perder los nervios. - ¿Por qué a tí no te parece bien?

-Yo no he dicho eso

-¡¿Entonces qué coño quieres?! - durante unos segundos se queda congelada, quieta en el sitio y apretando los puños.

-Quiero que te vayas - dice señalando a la puerta y luego vuelva a darse la vuelta.

-No me voy a ir, Heather - vuelvo a dar un paso hacia ella.

-¿Porqué no? - su voz suena entrecortada - Tampoco es que tenga nada que te interese. Si te vas se acabó, no voy a ir detrás de tí. 

\- Tu tienes todo lo que una persona puede querer - la abrazo por la espalda, despacio. Apoyo la cara contra su espalda, sintiendo su olor de perfume pegarse a mi piel. Heather se tensa pero no me aparta.

-¿Entonces por qué estoy sola?

-No estás sola. - susurro contra su pelo - Me tienes a mí. Y a Heather, y a Heather - río suavemente. Nos quedamos abrazadas en silencio, sin que ninguna se mueva - De verdad que te gusta Taylor Swift - digo cuando escucho otra canción empezar en el aleatorio.

-Me gusta esta canción - responde, su voz suena lejana, como si no me hablara realmente a mí -Me llega.

-¿Te has pillado de Kurt? - pregunto en broma

-¿Por qué de Kurt? - puedo sentir su expresión de asco aunque siga de espaldas.

-But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, She's cheer captain - canturreo. Siento como la espalda de Heather se agita en una risa suficiente.

-No, no es Kurt 

-Así que sí que hay alguien que le ha roto el corazón a la pequeña Heather Chandler 

-No - suspira - Todavía no. - No digo nada, sin entender pero sabiendo que tampoco debo preguntar.

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a hacerme daño - sus manos acarician las mías que están sobre su cintura.

-Te lo prometo - respondo, sintiendo que nunca he dicho nada tan seguro en mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que suena es You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift. Si alguien no ha visto el vídeo que vaya a verlo porque va a haber varias referencias a él de aquí en adelante


	8. Capítulo 8

Pasar la Navidad sin las Heathers ni JD fue como volver a los tiempos en los que solo estábamos Martha y yo, fundidas en la masa de gente irrelevante que pasa por la vida sin causar ningún efecto en los demás. Salíamos a pasear por la nieve y vimos Pesadillas antes de Navidad una docena de veces, una tarde cocinamos galletas de jengibre. Estar con Martha era como lo había sido siempre, sencillo y alegre, una agradable rutina a la que no tardas en acostumbrarte. No me echó en cara haberme apartado de ella por mis nuevas amigas y un novio, al contrario, solo quería que le contara cómo era mi nueva vida como “chica popular” y si era posible que la volvieran a invitar a una fiesta en casa de Ram. Para Martha es como si yo siguiera siendo la misma persona que tres meses atrás, estar con ella es como volver a mi yo antes de todo. Era una sensación agridulce hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, porque me hacía reflexionar con demasiada nostalgia sobre la persona que era. A veces me daba la sensación de que Martha se había atascado, como si estuviera muy lejos de quien debería ser a un año de la universidad, pero también podía ser que yo me estuviera dando demasiadas prisas.

Jason me llamaba todas las noches, en ocasiones solo para desearme que durmiera bien, otras pasábamos las horas hablando hasta que casi amanecía. Había ido a casa de su tíos, la hermana de su padre y su marido, volvería después de año nuevo. Se pasaba los días aburrido leyendo libros que habían prohibido en la parroquia local y disparando a latas con una escopeta de perdigones que su tío utilizaba para deshacerse de los pájaros que anidaban en los canalones del granero. Me hablaba de lo que se le ocurría mirando el cielo o en los largos paseos que daba con el Golden Retriever de sus tíos cuando su padre empezaba a beber de más. JD casi nunca habla de su padre, me había mencionado un par de veces a su madre pero de él solo hablaba para hablar de demoliciones o de por qué no soportaba el olor a whisky. 

McNamara era de las pocas que se había quedado, así que pasamos algunas tardes yendo al centro o a comer a la ciudad en el coche de Heather; intenté que alguna tarde coincidiera con Martha pero no parecía muy dispuesta, prefería mantener las distancias con cualquiera que no fuera su círculo cerrado; cuestión de estatus. De Duke no sabía mucho, me mandaba videos de animales haciendo cosas estúpidas y me relacionaba con ellos; como un ciervo recién nacido con la frase “tú con tacones” o un caracol dejando un rastro de baba acompañado de “tú cuando JD lava la gabardina”. Era un gesto bastante afectivo teniendo en cuenta que venía de ella.  
De quien no supe nada hasta el primer día de clase fue de Heather Chandler.

\- Te he echado de menos - el dos de enero por la tarde la moto de JD estaba aparcada frente a mi casa y él me esperaba con la brazos abiertos. El primer beso después de estas semanas separados es hambriento y demandante, sujeto su cara entre mis manos y él me pega a su cuerpo abrazándome con fuerza.

-Y yo a tí

-¿A dónde quieres ir? - dice subiéndose a la moto mientras termino de ajustarme el casco.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a por un slurpee? - JD sacude la cabeza y ríe a la vez que arranca.

-Me parece una gran idea.

Ir en la moto cuando hace frío es quedarse al borde de la hipotermia, por eso siempre cojo el abrigo de plumas. Aún así es una sensación increíble ir por la carretera sintiendo el viento helado en la cara. En un momento estamos frente a la tienda, apoyados en la moto y bebiendo un granizado mientras observamos la nieve llenarse de hollín.

-Tengo frío - me pego a él y me rodea con el brazo - A lo mejor deberíamos dejar los granizados hasta que vuelva a hacer calor.

-Nunca - responde, fingiendo indignación - Dejar los slurpees en invierno es de débiles.

-El otro día vi a Kurt - comento removiendo el hielo.

-¿Sigue siendo un idiota?

-No creo que deje de serlo nunca - bromeo, dando un trago largo - Lo que sí tiene es una nariz nueva - JD empieza reírse.

-Espero que me dé las gracias las próxima vez que nos crucemos.

-Ten cuidado - aprieto la mano que sujeta la suya - Va diciendo que quiere devolverte la paliza.

-Que lo intente - bufa

-Jay… - ríe suavemente - Me prometiste que no volverías a pelearte.

-Lo sé, tranquila - se inclina para darme un beso en la frente - Solo quiero protegerte.

-No tienes que protegerme - le doy un golpe de broma en el brazo - Puedo cuidarme yo sola.

-Eres fuerte, V. Y lista - el tono de JD se apaga y sus ojos oscuros se pierden fijos en el vacío - Pero vivimos en un mundo podrido en el que la gente buena no sobrevive.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Jay? - tomo otra vez su mano entre las mías, dándole un apretón cariñoso - Es verdad que hay mucha gente horrible, pero eso no significa que la gente buena no tengamos un hueco.

-¡Porque ya lo he visto! - exclama frustrado - Nuestra sociedad coge a la gente y la aplasta hasta que sucumbe. No es la gente buena la que vive bien, Verónica. - aprieta el vaso de plástico que tiene en la mano - He pasado las últimas semanas viendo como mi padre y mi tío se emborrachaban y trataban como una mierda a mi tía. - suspira - Y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Jason eso no depende de tí - le abrazo fuerte, queriendo borrar todo el dolor en su voz.

-Podría haberles dicho algo - susurra apretándome entre sus brazos - Podría haberles echado. Podría haber tirado todo el alcohol que hubiera en la casa.

-Te habrías puesto en peligro a ti mismo.

-Yo no soy una buena persona, V.

-Sí lo eres - me aparto para mirarle a los ojos. Jason sonríe, sus ojos están llenos de cariño.

-Tú me haces serlo - me vuelve a abrazar contra su pecho - Pelearía mil veces contra Kurt por tí - mi risa suena amortiguada en la calle vacía.

-Nadie va a hacerme daño, Jay - mis labios rozan suavemente los suyos - No hace falta que te pelees con nadie - él finge pensarlo

-Ya veremos - dice entre risas.

***

-No puedo creer que estemos otra vez de vuelta - Duke lanza su bandeja de comida sobre nuestra mesa sin intención de volver a prestarle atención.

-¿No te entusiasma la vuelta al cole, Heather? - bromeo sentándome en mi habitual sitio frente a ella y junto a McNamara.

-Me entusiasmaría que cerraras la boca, Verónica.

-¿Tenéis planes para el sábado? - pregunta McNamara esgrimiendo su habilidad para cambiar de tema.

-Ninguno - me llevo un trozo de la pizza recalentada a la boca.

-Estamos a lunes, Heather - Duke ha sacado su agenda y está comprobando fechas y anotaciones - No me ha dado tiempo ni ha despertarme debidamente.

-¿Y tú, Heather? - Chandler lleva mirando la pantalla de su Iphone sin decir nada desde primera hora. -Yo estoy libre.

-Perfecto - exclama McNamara - Porque había pensado en ir al cine. Sale la nueva de Star Wars - Duke gruñe y Chandler pone los ojos en blanco.

-No vamos a ir a ver Star Wars - dicen ambas Heathers a la vez

-Por favor - McNamra usa su tono más dulce y expresión adorable para convencerlas, Chandler es la primera en ceder.

-Vale, pero vamos en tu coche - vuelve a centrar su atención en el teléfono - Y luego haremos algo que sea realmente divertido. -Duke acepta a regañadientes pero la propuesta de acercarnos después a alguno de los pub de la zona consigue convencerla.

-Yo no puedo - digo a modo de disculpa - Le prometí a Jason que la vería con él.

-Puede venir con nosotras - las tres miramos a McNamara en silencio. No es buena idea - Es solo una peli.

-No sé… - dejo la pelota en el tejado de Chandler y Duke - ¿A vosotras os parece bien?

-A mí me da igual - Heather se encoge de hombros - Pero como empecéis a comeros la boca yo me voy.

-Eso nunca a pasado - pongo los ojos en blanco - ¿Tú qué opinas, Heather?

-Tú sabrás - es la única opinión que recibo por parte de Heather sobre este tema.

El sábado por la tarde JD y yo llegamos los primeros a la puerta del cine, teniendo que esperar a que las Heathers aparecieran quince minutos después, pero por suerte a tiempo para la película.  
En un principio pensé que Jason rechazaría la idea de ir con ellas y simplemente buscaríamos otra fecha para ver la película juntos, sin embargo parecía conforme con lo idea, casi entusiasmado si no fuera porque eso resultaría simplemente surrealista.

-¿Por qué se han arreglado tanto? - pregunta mientras hacemos cola para las palomitas. Les doy un repaso rápido con la mirada a las tres chicas que discuten frente a nosotros.

-Van normales - me encojo de hombros.

-Llevan tacones - señala

-No son tacones altos, Jason - pongo los ojos en blanco - ni siquiera se les puede considerar tacones.

-Prefiero tus zapatos - dice señalando mis botas, del mismo modelo que las suyas. Cuando llega nuestro turno JD pide el cubo de palomitas grandes, una bolsa de skittles y otra de m&m’s; además de otra de ositos de gominola para mí. 

-Jay, comes como un niño de doce años - digo cuando le veo vaciar las chucherías en el cubo de palomitas y mezclarlo todo.

-Eres tú la que tiene un paladar poco creativo - extiende un par de billetes de diez dólares al chico tras el mostrador pero él lo rechaza.

-Ya ha pagado su amiga.

-¿Cómo? - JD frunce el ceño.

-La chica rubia con el lazo amarillo - el encargado señala al pasillo que va hacia las salas de cine - Se ha ido por ahí. Pagó todo con su tarjeta mientras hablabais.

-¿Y tú lo aceptas sin preguntar?

-¿Sí? - responde confuso. JD está apunto de decir algo más pero tiro de él hacia la sala de cine.

-Gracias - le digo al chico antes de ir hacia nuestros asientos. - ¿A ti qué te pasa?

-Puedo pagar por mi mismo, Verónica - bufa - No necesito limosnas de una niña rica

-No es una limosna, es un gesto amistoso.

-Podría haberme preguntado - sisea.

-A la gente suele gustarle que la inviten. - ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan complicado?

-Yo no soy como el resto de la gente - insiste. Pongo los ojos dando por terminada la discusión

-Os habéis quedado atrás - McNamara y el resto de las Heathers nos están esperando en la puerta de la sala. 

-Sí, perdona - mantengo mis dedos entrelazados con los de JD - Gracias por pagar - JD chista pero le aprieto la mano para que se comporte

-Es lo mínimo por acompañarme - dice con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-¿Vamos ya dentro? - Duke sujeta la puerta de la sala abierta - No quiero perderme los trailers

Llegamos a nuestro asientos cuando las luces ya están apagadas y entre las maldiciones de Duke porque un grupo de niños de 12 años ha ocupado parte de nuestro sitio. Nos sentamos en silencio, arropados por la oscuridad y los efectos especiales que cuentan los sucesos en una galaxia muy muy lejana. McNamara quería sentarse al lado de Duke y JD solo puso de condición estar lo más alejado posible de ella para no oír sus constantes comentarios, terminando en que acabara sentada entre él y Heather Chandler porque mi vida parece estar guionizada por alguien con escasa creatividad. JD está completamente perdido en la película, engullendo palomitas con la mano que no sostienw la mía. Me acomodo en la butaca, esforzándome en mantener la mirada en la pantalla y no en la fría presencia a mi lado. Estudio su perfil de reojo: su mandíbula afilada que precede a su cuello largo y estilizado, sus labios suaves cubiertos de rojo brillante y sus largas pestañas rubias llenas de rimel. Heather lleva toda la semana ignorándome, mirando a cualquier lugar que no sea yo, entablando cualquier conversación que no tenga que ver conmigo. Con ella esta parece ser la tendencia, un paso adelante y dos hacia atrás, tenerla entre mis manos y al segundo siguiente en la otra punta del país. Dejo caer una gominola en su mano entreabierta, que descansa sobre el reposa-brazos que separa su asiento del mío. Primero me mira, seria, sus brillantes ojos afilados se clavan en mí expresión vacía, luego examina el osito de gominola rojo que he dejado en su mano. No sé porque lo he hecho, simplemente he pensado que las gominolas de fresa debían de ser sus favoritas. Heather mira la chuchería en silencio y luego se la lleva a la boca, fijando su atención en la película y volviendo a dejar el brazo en la misma posición que antes. Hago lo mismo, buscando en la bolsa cada cierto tiempo y examinando cada osito en la oscuridad para ver si es de color rojo y poder dejarlo en la mano de Heather, quien los recibe en silencio pero nunca los rechaza. 

Tras un rato sin recibir gominolas agita su mano, una petición silenciosa de más; se me han acabado. Sin más ofrendas que brindar levanto mi mano derecha lentamente y arrastro la puntas de los dedos por la piel de su antebrazo descubierto. Heather se tensa, apretando la mano instintivamente. Me mira de la misma manera que lo ha hecho antes, fría y distante, en respuesta vuelvo a repetir mi caricia, con la mirada fija en la película como si aquello no fuera conmigo, un gesto casual que no merece reflexión. Eventualmente ella vuelve a mirar la pantalla y yo continúo dibujando intrincados diseños con mis dedos en su piel, subiendo a veces por el brazo, trazando círculos concéntricos en la palma de su mano con mis uñas. Heather se mueve en su asiento para colocarse más cerca, no moviendo el brazo de su sitio en ningún momento. La película alcanza su clímax en una explosión de colores de neón y escucho a lo lejos a McNamara emocionada, no debe quedarle mucho. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Heather, continuando mis caricias que ahora se han vuelto un jugueteo tonto en el que ella intenta atrapar mis dedos cuando rozan la piel de su palma; siempre con la mirada fija en la pantalla. La mayoría de las veces soy más rápida y aparto mis dedos de vuelta a su antebrazo antes de que pueda atraparme, pero cuando ella gana les da un suave apretón y soy capaz de intuir una sonrisa engreída en su cara antes de liberarme para poder continuar con el juego. Su denso perfume se mezcla con el aroma a palomitas de la sala de cine, una combinación acogedora.

La película termina, las luces se encienden y nosotras nos separamos.

-Ha sido impresionante - JD se levanta sacudiéndose las migajas de palomitas de los pantalones - ¿Te ha gustado?

-Ha estado bien - respondo simplemente. JD extiende su mano hacia a mí para que la tome y caminamos juntos por el pasillo hacia la salida.

-Heeeeey - Ram pasa por delante de las puertas - Hola, nenas - ve a JD - y Jason Dean.

-Hola, Ram - saludan las Heathers al unísono, McNamara notablemente más cordial que Duke o Chandler.

-¿Qué os contáis? - mete las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora del equipo, a veces me pregunto si los que juegan al fútbol tienen más ropa.

-Heather nos debe ir a beber y hacer algo divertido - responde Duke. - Pensábamos ir a alguno de los pubs de la zona.

-¿Por aquí? - Ram niega con la cabeza - Espero que tengáis todos carnet falso, si no ni de coña. - Nos miramos entre nosotros, yo no tengo carnet, y no sé cómo van a hacer Duke o McNamara para pasar por mayores de edad.

-Pues perfecto - Duke pone los ojos en blanco - ¿Ahora donde coño vamos? En mi casa están mis padres.

-Y en la mía - añade McNamara.

-Con la mía no contéis - digo, JD permanece estoico a mi lado.

\- Si no tenéis ningún plan fijo - Ram coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza - Yo conozco un sitio. Podemos pillar alcohol y poner música.

-¿Alguien tiene un plan mejor? - Chandler nos mira, y nadie dice nada - Pues vamos.

Tras una primera parada en nuestro 7/11 de confianza para comprar alcohol sin que nos hagan preguntas y JD consiga un slurpee somos guiados por Ram hasta llegar a la colina al sur del pueblo, frente a un muro de piedra que saltamos por la zona más baja. Hay que ayudar a Duke porque no llega al metro sesenta de altura, pero en compensación McNamara y sus habilidades de animadora saltan con bastante gracia. 

-¿Dónde coño estamos? - pregunta sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda.

-En el cementerio - responde Ram cargando las bolsas con lo que hemos comprado.

-¿Estás de broma? - la cara de Duke se retuerce en una mueca de profundo desagrado - Ram esto es raro hasta para ti, joder, sería raro hasta para JD.

-Tengo que admitir que no se me había ocurrido colarme en el cementerio - responde secamente, sorbiendo sonoramente por la pajita

-Aquí nadie va a venir a buscarnos - se encoge de hombros - y nadie va a venir a quejarse del ruido. - ríe un poco de su propia broma - Solía traer a mis citas aquí hasta que me di cuenta de que las tumban les corta el rollo.

-Eres todo un don Juan, Ram - responde Duke rodando los ojos.

Llegamos a una explanada suficientemente alejada de las tumbas como para poder relajarnos sin sentir el recuerdo de la inevitable muerte respirandonos en el cogote y nos asentamos, escuchando la música que del móvil de Heather y charlando relajadamente mientras nos pasamos la botella. JD se tumba en el césped apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo para que le acaricie el pelo, sin prestar demasiada atención en la conversación. Al principio me sorprende el buen rollo entre Heather y Ram, porque él es el mejor amigo de su (más o menos) ex, pero resulta que Ram está a punto de suspender matemáticas por segunda vez y le han asignado un tutor de un curso superior, y siendo McNamara la mejor de la clase quien mejor.

-Hacedme caso - dice Ram sujetando su tercer botellín de cerveza - ¡Es estadística! Tres de cada diez mujeres se sienten atraídas por otras mujeres.

-También dicen que uno de cada diez hombres es gay - responde mordaz Chandler - Así que yo que tú empezaría ducharme en casa después de los entrenamientos si tanto te preocupa - Ram descarta la idea.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que hay un 75% de posibilidades de que alguna de vosotras se líe con otra tía en la universidad - Ram sigue haciendo hincapié en su fantasía de que le dejemos mirar en algún momento de nuestra etapa experimental - He hecho los cálculos y son correctos.

-No te enseñé estadística para esto - McNamara pone los ojos en blanco. - Pero no nos estás diciendo nada que no supiéramos ya. - Ram la mira completamente confundido - Quiero decir, Verónica es bi.

-¿Eres bisexual? - JD ha abierto los ojos cuando pensaba que se estaba quedando dormido y me observa muy serio.

-Sí - respondo encogiéndome de hombros, se lo había comentado a McNamara en algún momento, pero realmente no es algo que vaya anunciando.

-¿Y no me lo habías dicho? - se incorpora, sin cambiar su tono de reproche.

-No me lo habías preguntado - ¿Qué le pasa? El resto del grupo nos mira en silencio, la situación se ha vuelto bastante incómoda. Jason se da cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente y deja pasar el tema.

Poco después no estamos yendo, JD me ha traído en su moto y dice que está cansado, así que le acompaño. Lleva muy callado desde mi casual salida del armario, más de lo normal, y quiero hablar con él antes de que volvamos a casa. Nos despedimos hasta el lunes, Ram incluso me da un abrazo apestándome a cerveza y axe chocolate. Probablemente les toque acercarlo a casa a alguna de las Heathers. Bajamos por la colina en la moto, no es muy tarde todavía pero aún así ya es noche cerrada. JD me acompaña hasta la puerta de mi casa, todavía en completo silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto antes de meter la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Por qué me escondes cosas, Verónica? 

-No te he escondido nada, Jay - me cruzo de brazos - No me parece algo tan importante.

-Pues a mí sí - gesticula afectado, llevándose las manos al pecho.

-¿Por qué? - exclamo - ¿Por qué es importante que también me atraigan las chicas? ¿Acaso te molesta?

-¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! - da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se pasa las manos por el pelo - Pero no saber este tipo de cosas de ti me hace sentir inseguro. Es como si apenas te conociera.

-Jay, me conoces - digo suavizando el tono y acercándome a él - Te lo cuento todo - casi todo.

-Pero justo esto no - vuelve a reprocharme y pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No puedes enfadarte por esto - trazo una línea que espero que no cruce - No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi sexualidad.

-¡No quiero explicaciones! - contraataca - Quiero saber cual es, soy la persona con la que te acuestas, Verónica.

-¿Y en qué va a afectar que sea hetero o bisexual?

-¡En nada! Es solo que… - resopla y lanza las manos al aire lleno de frustración.

-¿Es solo que qué, Jason?

-¡Qué podrías estar pegándomela con un tía y yo ni lo habría sospechado! - el silencio cae pesado entre nosotros.

-¿En serio, Jay? - noto el enfado comenzar a quemar en mi estómago - ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Cuándo te he dado yo razones para desconfiar de mí?

-Nunca - parece empezar a darse cuenta de su error pero no retrocede - ¡Pero puede ser porque no me estaba fijando!

-¡No tienes que ir fijándote en nada! - estoy muy cabreada - Tienes que confiar en mí, Jay. No puedes ir examinando todo lo que hago en busca de infidelidades.

-Yo no hago eso…

-¿¡Entonces porque te importa tanto saber si soy bisexual o no!? - JD me mira en silencio, da un paso hacia mí y suspira.

-Tienes razón - sus ojos me miran llenos de arrepentimiento - Lo siento. - observa sus manos buscando las palabras adecuadas - Me han engañado varias veces y me pongo paranoico. Pero es cosa mía, lo siento. 

-Podemos hablar las cosas siempre que quieras, Jay - le abrazo y disfruto de su calidez en el frío de la noche - Pero no te enfades por cosas así.

-No sé qué haría sin ti - nos besamos, empieza siendo un simple beso de cariñoso pero JD no tarda en pegarme a él y profundizarlo. Dejo que su boca guíe la mía y disfruto de sus besos que comienzan a bajar por mi cuello.

-Jay... - digo entre risas cuando noto que empieza a tontear con el cierre de mi pantalón - Mis padres están en casa.

-Seremos silenciosos - dice colando sus manos bajo mi camiseta.

-No creo que sea buena idea - la frase muere a la mitad en mi garganta cuando empieza a apretar mi pecho con los dedos.

-Me escaparé por la ventana por la mañana temprano - muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y siento escalofríos - Será como si nunca hubiera estado

-No sé yo…

-Venga, V - me pega más a él para que pueda notar las ganas que tiene - Sería nuestro primer polvo de reconciliación - río y empiezo a notar el calor que provocan sus besos bajo mi estómago.

-Está bien - me separo de él y le guío al interior de la casa - Pero no hagas ruido


	9. Capítulo 9

La fiesta en Remington fue nuestra primera fiesta decente en semanas desde que decidimos vetar las celebradas por Kurt, las cuales se habían convertido en completo fiasco porque si Heather Chandler no iba, McNamara no iba, y si McNamara no iba el resto de las animadoras no iban; y si las animadoras no iban nadie consideraba que mereciera la pena ir. Así que las otrora legendarias fiestas en casa de Ram con Kurt como maestro de ceremonias se habían convertido en reuniones de una sección del equipo de fútbol para beber cerveza barata y ver el partido.  
Las Heathers estaban sedientas de una fiesta decente en la que poder pavonearse con sus coronas de abeja reina, vestirse con sus mejores galas y rechazar a tipos hasta encontrar a alguno medianamente decente al que dejar que las arrastre a una habitación. Así que cuando Ram le informó a McNamara de que su primo iba a dar una fiesta en su residencia y que necesitaba chicas que se apuntaran esta no tardó en confirmar nuestra asistencia. 

Ese viernes por la tarde llegamos puntuales a la fiesta ya a rebosar de gente, McNamara y yo encabezamos la comitiva en busca de bebidas, ya que Chandler y Duke se mantendrán sobrias para llevarnos de vuelta a casa sin terminar apareciendo en las estadísticas de adolescentes muertos en accidentes de tráfico. 

-¿Y Heather? - pregunto a Duke a la vez que le doy su vaso hasta arriba de Coca-Cola light. En respuesta hace una señal hacia la multitud, donde Chandler está riendo exageradamente de cualquier cosa que le ha dicho el chico mayor. Ruedo los ojos.  
-No pierde el tiempo.

-Nunca lo hace - dice dándole un trago a la bebida - Lleva una racha en baja forma pero yo creo que está dispuesta a hacer su vuelta a los escenarios.

-No lo pillo 

-Que va a volver a casa con la boca oliendo a polla

-Joder, Heather - interviene McNamara - Eso es desagradable hasta para tí.

-Será desagradable pero también es cierto - Heather asiente dándole la razón - Ahora, si no os importa - dice colocándose las tetas y poniéndose de puntillas sobre los tacones que le regaló Heather por navidad para poder otear la multitud en busca de alguien que llame su atención - Voy a intentar hacer eso mismo - a continuación camina decidida hacia la masa de gente borracha y en su mayoría cachonda

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - digo mirando a McNamara.

-¿Ronda de chupitos? - lo medito durante un segundo.

-Me parece bien.

Heather y yo tardamos poco en estar sentadas frente a una mesa llena de vasos de chupito vacíos y riéndonos de cualquier chorrada beoda. El sabor dulzón del alcohol da paso a una mueca cuando baja por la garganta quemando hasta calentar el estómago. Duke aparece de vez en cuando para controlarnos hasta que en una de sus últimas visitas decide quedarse con nosotras para asegurarse de que no nos violen cuando nos desmayemos en el baño.

-Dios, Verónica - Duke me mira desplomarme sobre McNamara después de romper a reír por una broma horrible - No sabes beber.

-Eso dice Heather - respondo todavía entre risas

-Siii, Heather siempre habla de tí - McNamara va tan perjudicada como yo - Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-Ahí la tienes - Duke señala a una esquina de la habitación, donde un veinteañero está disfrutando de la oportunidad de deslizar su lengua por la garganta de la reina abeja de Westerburg. Mi estómago se retuerce, como si una criatura se dedicara a apretar mis entrañas entre sus garras.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Ni idea 

-Oh, es muy guapoo - McNamara se tumba en mi regazo, hablando con voz alegre y arrastrando las palabras - No te enfades Verónica, tú también eres muy guapa. 

Mis ojos siguen a Heather por toda la fiesta mientras finjo estar interesada en lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Me río de las bromas de McNamara borracha e intento responder a los afiliados comentario de Duke lo mejor que puedo. Algunos de los chicos de la residencia se acercan a nosotras para charlar y ver si alguna está dispuesta a subir a una habitación; Duke está apunto de irse con un chico moreno que estudia química pero su responsabilidad como conductora y McNamara siendo incapaz de mantenerse en pie la obligan a conformarse con dar su número de teléfono y esperar a que el chico se acuerde de quién es ella a la mañana siguiente. Pero yo solo estoy atenta de Heather y el tipo rubio que no la deja sola en ningún momento, que rellena su vaso, que sube sus manos por sus piernas buscando adentrarse bajo su falda, que le susurra cosas al oído y finalmente la guía escaleras arriba.

-¿Véronica? - Duke me mira seria - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí - me apresuro a responder. Giro la cabeza demasiado rápido y tengo que apretar los ojos cerrados unos segundos para que el mundo deje de dar vueltas.

-¿Seguro? - insiste - Estás blanca.

-Estoy bien, tranquila

-Vale… - se ha levantado. En una mano lleva el bolso y en la otra a una McNamara un poco más espabilada que hace una hora - Nosotras nos vamos. Tú y Heather deberíais hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, vale, yo... - me levanto rápidamente y tropiezo con mis propios pies, aunque soy capaz de mantener el equilibrio y no caer sobre la mesa llena de vasos vacíos y ceniceros.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? - dice sujetándome por el brazo para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio.

-Sí, idos tranquilas - me aliso el borde de mi vestido y me aparto del agarre de Duke - Yo voy a buscar a Heather.

-Cómo veas - se encoge de hombros y tira de McNamara hacia la salida, quien se despide agitando sus manos con energía.

Me quedo unos segundo en el sitio, encontrando el valor para subir escaleras arriba y encontrarme algo que no quiero. Agarro una copa que alguien ha dejado olvidada y vacío el contenido en mi estómago sin pararme a ver que es, esperando que el alcohol abandonado y aguado por los hielos derretidos consiga hacer que las imágenes que se dibujan en mi cerebro dejen de provocarme nauseas. Atravieso la habitación, deben ser cerca de las cinco de la mañana y la gente que queda en la fiesta tiene un aspecto lamentable, probablemente igual que el mío. Subo las escaleras agarrándome a la barandilla para no tropezarme con los vasos derramados que ha dejado el suelo pegajoso, en el piso de arriba el ambiente es bastante más calmado, el ruido de la música llega amortiguado y hay un chaval tirado en el suelo que espero esté inconsciente y no muerto. Paso por delante de las puerta cerradas, sin saber muy bien si Heather está detrás de una o se han ido a cualquier otro lugar de la maldita residencia. Empiezo a perder de la paciencia cuando cruzo la segunda esquina sin escuchar nada más que ronquidos de borrachos y alguna discusión a la que no presto atención, solo hay puertas iguales y silenciosas una tras otra. Una risa burbujeante y cínica suena al otro lado de la señalada con el 115. Mi estómago vuelve a retorcerse dolorosamente.

-¿Heather? - silencio de nuevo. La puerta se abre bruscamente y la cabeza de Chandler, ligeramente despeinada y con el vestido descolocado, aparece.

-¿Qué quieres? - escupe las palabras molesta, buscando despacharme para poder volver a su tarea anterior.

-Son las cinco - mi voz suena estrangulada y tengo la boca pastosa.

-¿Qué? - mira el reloj en su muñeca y suelta un gemido de frustración - Dame 20 minutos. 

Heather cierra la puerta dando un golpe y vuelve al interior de la habitación. Me quedo allí parada sin saber que hacer hasta que escucho el primer gemido. La voz suave de Heather rompe el silencio de la noche en desgarrados gritos de placer e invocaciones a Dios. Espero en la otra punta del pasillo, pero en aquel lugar sin ruido los quejidos eran imposibles de ignorar. Cada segundo que pasa se clava en mi piel, cada exclamación de gozo rebota en el interior de mi cráneo en un eco infinito, creando una cruel cacofonía de gemidos que me atormentan. Creo que voy a vomitar. Pienso en volver a la fiesta pero sé que estoy demasiado borracha y que si desaparezco hay altas probabilidades de que Heather y yo no podamos encontrarnos hasta que pasen dos horas; además debo ser masoquista porque soy incapaz de moverme de esta esquina, clavando mi mirada el puerta tras la que sé que él universitario anónimo se está follando a chica más atractiva de todo Sherwood. Intento distraerme pensando en cualquier otra cosa, dando vueltas en la pantalla sin notificaciones del móvil, pero las imágenes de unas toscas manos recorriendo el cuerpo esbelto de Heather no paran de crearse en mi cabeza por mucho que me fuerce a ignorarlas. Su cara deformándose en una mueca de placer, sus uñas acrílicas marcando su camino por la piel, clavándose con cada golpe. Voy a vomitar. 

La puerta se abre y Heather emerge de la oscuridad de la habitación, perfectamente arreglada a excepción del peinado que es imposible recomponer sin una plancha y laca. Se aproxima a mí, golpeando sus tacones contra la moqueta como si fuera la reina del pasillo, la residencia y todo el puto planeta.

-Vamos - dice al pasar por mi lado.

La sigo en silencio hasta el coche, atravesando la fiesta sin mirar en ningún momento atrás. Salimos a la calle, evitando pisar los charcos que se han formado en los baches del asfalto por la lluvia que ha debido caer mientras estaba demasiado borracha para notarlo.

-Tienes frío - afirma Heather, probablemente porque me ha visto temblar.

-Estoy bien.

-Ya - enciende la calefacción y empieza a maniobrar para salir del aparcamiento, sorprendentemente lúcida a las cinco de la mañana después de un polvo rápido. Su habitual aroma a perfume queda empañado por la peste a colonia masculina y sudor, apoyo la cabeza contra el cristal, intentando alejarme de ella, como si eso fuera posible. - ¿Vas a potar?  
-¿Qué? - mantiene su mirada fija en la carretera, pero ya he aprendido que tiene una visión periférica excelente.

-Estás pálida - mierda.

-Estoy bien

-Si necesitas potar paro pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo aquí dentro - aprieta el volante entre las manos, haciéndolo girar sobre su eje para tomar la curva suavemente - La carrocería es de cuero.

-¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, joder! - Heather me mira durante un segundo, con una respuesta mordaz y cruel en la punta de lo lengua golpeando contra sus labios apretados para salir. Pero no dice nada, solo hace un gruñido irónico con la garganta.

A partir de esa noche había una fiesta a la que ir cada semana, y cada noche acababa de la misma manera: Heather entregándose a los brazos de cualquier recién conocido y yo haciendo cualquier estupidez para no pensar en su cuerpo desnudo siendo recorrido por la boca de el tipo con suerte esa noche; esa estupidez solía ser más alcohol. Empecé a volverme con McNamara y con Duke, a rogarle a mi padre que me dejara su coche para ser la conductora asignada y así poder irme en cualquier momento; fue peor porque tolerar el fuego que me consumía por dentro cada vez que la veía usar sus encantos ellos era aún más doloroso cuando no tenía alcohol que me hiciera a pensar más lentamente. Sobria era consciente de todo, y no quería serlo. Quedarme en casa tampoco era la solución, daba vueltas en la cama con las misma imágenes en mi cabeza que sí estuviera allí, atrapada en mi habitación sin nada con lo que distraerme. Solo ayudaba ir con JD. Quedábamos y hacíamos lo de siempre, ver películas extrañas que traía del videoclub o ir a por un slurpee; el comienzo variaba, el final era siempre el mismo. Al acabar me dolía el cuerpo pero estaba totalmente satisfecha, Jason se dormía sobre mi pecho a los pocos minutos y yo le observaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo; siendo completamente feliz en aquella burbuja en la que Heather Chandler no existía, el único lugar de mi vida que parecía no haber infectado completamente. Había vuelto al punto de partida en el que me sentía hundida en brea negra, sin querer pararme a pensar en qué significaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi cabeza. El miedo frío no me dejaba tranquila, como una gotera que caía en la noche, el ruido ensordecedor de lo que estaba implícito. Y cuando eso pasaba, abrazaba con más fuerza a JD para sentir su calidez llenar de luz mis pensamientos negros. Odiaba quedarme a solas conmigo misma, así que cuando Jason no podía iba a las fiestas con las Heathers para beber y ver una noche tras otra como Heather subía escaleras arriba.

-La comida del comedor es siempre un asco - Duke tira su bandeja con la mínima cantidad de comida permitida sobre la mesa.

-Tampoco es que te la comas - comento. Pincho los babosos huevos revueltos y me los llevo a la boca. - Tienes razón, esto sabe a mierda.

-No es un trastorno alimenticio - bufa, revolviendo la comida con el tenedor sin la más mínima intención de comer - Es tener un mínimo de gusto. - Heather solía hacer eso, bromear sobre su bulimia, como si fuera un rasgo más de su personalidad; lo hacía para que nadie se lo tomara realmente en serio.

-Verónica - McNamara está seria, sujetando con fuerza su bandeja de plástico.

-¿Hmm mm? - la miro, con la boca todavía llena de comida.

-¿Puedes venir? - mira hacia la puerta - Tengo que contarte una cosa - Frunzo el ceño confundida pero asiento y la sigo hasta llegar al baño de chicas. Una vez allí McNamara golpea todas las puertas para asegurarse de que no hay nadie.

-¿Qué pasa? -empiezo a preocuparme.

-Kurt y otros cuantos del equipo de fútbol van a esperar a JD a la salida - dice casi en voz baja - Quieren pegarle una paliza.

-¿¡Qué?! - McNamara gesticula para que baje la voz -¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Ha sido Ram - suspira - Al parecer JD ha ido dándoselas de que podría vencer a todo el equipo de fútbol a la vez.

-JD no es así - siseo.

-¡Eso le dije yo! - su voz aguda llena el baño vacío - Lo más probable es que se lo haya inventado Kurt para convencer al resto de equipo.

-Joder - me llevo las manos al pelo frustrada.

-Tu habla con JD, dile que se vaya antes. - Heather me coge de las manos - Qué pase desapercibido un par de días, ya se les olvidará.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es Kurt - dice con un resoplido - Es incapaz de estar más de media concentrado en nada que no sea el Call of Duty. - Río, McNamara siendo ofensiva es algo poco común, la mayoría de sus comentarios hirientes son más una sinceridad sin filtros que una crítica mordaz. 

Al salir del baño me adelanto para ir a buscar a JD, está sentado con sus compañeros de la clase de Literatura.

-Jay

-Hey, V - Está sentado así que me abraza a la altura de la cadera con un brazo - Dile a Betty que Bukowski es un buen poeta.

-Bukowski era un borracho - la chica señala a JD con el tenedor - Punto. - JD ríe y se prepara responder con su mejor argumento.

-Jay - vuelvo a llamar su atención - ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? Tengo que pedirte un favor

-¿Ahora? - mira a sus amigos y luego a mí, mi cara de circunstancia parece convencerlo - Está bien… - le cojo de la mano y lo guío fuera del comedor antes de que pueda volver a enzarzarse en una discusión sobre autores del realismo sucio. Pasa con más frecuencia de lo que parece.

-¿Qué tienes a última hora? - pregunto cuando hemos llegado a nuestro sitio habitual tras las gradas.

-No sé - parece confundido - Alemán, creo.

-Sáltatela y vete a casa

-¿Por qué? - coloca sus manos sobre mis brazos - ¿Qué pasa? - dudo un momento, pensando si es buena idea decirle la verdad o inventarme alguna mentira, si le digo que estoy mal y que necesito irme antes vendría conmigo sin dudarlo; pero si llegara descubrir que me lo inventé para evitar que se cruzara con Kurt y su pandilla a la salida tendríamos un problema.

-Kurt va a esperarte a la salida - digo antes de poder arrepentirme - Él y otros del equipo quieren darte una paliza - JD suelta una risotada.

-Estás de coña

-Esto es serio, Jay - cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho - Ya te dije que Kurt buscaba la revancha.

-Si la quiere que venga por ella

-Tienes las de perder - siseo.

-La última vez no fue así - responde, entre ofendido y fanfarrón.

-¡La última vez le pillaste desprevenido! - insisto, rezando por que entre en razón - Kurt es el quarterback, lleva desde primero tumbando a tipos que le doblan el tamaño.

-Y yo llevo desde primaria evitando lo golpes de mi padre - bufa, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Puede que puedas con Kurt, - cambio de táctica - pero no con él y otros cinco jugadores de fútbol.

-Soy rápido

-¡Jay, por favor! - exclamo, sintiendo como empiezan a temblarme las manos. Podrían mandar a JD al hospital sin ningún problema - Me prometiste que no volverías a pelearte.

-Eso es distinto - replica - Sería en defensa propia.

-Dijiste que me protegerías - suelto lo primero que se me ocurre, recurriendo al chantaje emocional cuando los argumentos de peso no surgen efecto - ¿Cómo vas a protegerme si acabas ingresado? - Jason se queda parado, meditando mis palabras.

-Está bien - suspira - Haré todo lo posible por esquivar a Kurt y sus matones.

-¿De verdad? - se adelanta para tomar mis manos entre las suyas y mirarme tiernamente a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo - dice antes de darme un beso rápido.

En cada intercambio de clase busco a Kurt y a JD con la mirada, esperando encontrarlos a más de 20 metros de distancia. Me paso lo queda de clases paranoica, ignorando los comentarios de Duke sobre cómo por fin he perdido completamente la cabeza de tanto golpearla contra el cabecero de la cama de JD. A última hora veo a algunos de sus compañeros de alemán ir al aula pero no hay rastro de él, me permito respirar aliviada durante un segundo. La campana que marca el final de la jornada lectiva retumba por los pasillos y me apresuro a recoger mis cosas y salir disparada. Martha me acompaña, hemos decidido pasarnos por casa de JD para asegurarnos de que está bien y luego estudiaremos en la biblioteca que queda cerca. 

-Luego podemos ir al parque - dice Martha emocionada, apretando su nuevo libro de aventuras contra el pecho - Hay una familia de patitos 

-Eso tiene que ser adorable - río suavemente - Podríamos tirarles gusanitos

-No sé si los gusanitos entran dentro de la dieta de los patos - Martha frunce el ceño pensativa - Ey, ¿Qué pasa ahí? - La gente se ha agolpado en la puerta del colegio, haciendo ruido y empujándose los otros a los otros para ver que pasa.

Mierda, JD

Corro en dirección a la masa de estudiantes, escuchando los gritos de pelea y otros pidiendo que paren, un extraño y macabro deja vú. Empujo para que la gente me deje pasar pero todos están demasiado interesados por lo ocurre dentro del círculo de personas como para dejar que alguien les quite las vistas. Desesperada empiezo a chillar que me abran paso, pegando codazos hasta que alguien me reconoce y me deja llagar a primera fila. Dos chicos tienen sujetado a Jason por los brazos, quien se retuerce para intentar evitar que los puñetazos de Kurt caigan en las partes blandas.

-¡Dejadlo tranquilo! - grito, lanzándome hacia ellos sin ningún aparte de detener la pelea. Alguien me sujeta por la cintura, levantándome fácilmente en el aire cuando continuo oponiendo resistencia.

-Mira, Jason - Kurt tira del pelo de JD para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza - A venido tu novia salvarte. ¿Todavía no le has dicho que te van los rabos? - ríe y el resto de matones con él, incluido el que me mantiene a un lado.

-Da igual cuanto insistas, Kurt - JD sonríe - Este numerito no va a conseguir que deje a Verónica por ti - La cara del quarterback se arruga furiosa antes de encajar otro puñetazo en la cara de Jason.

-¡Kurt, déjalo! - chillo, notando las lágrimas calientes mojarme la cara - ¡Por favor, somos amigos!

-Lo siento, Ronica - Kurt se soba los nudillos - Pero tu novio se lo merece por bocazas - Quien sea que tengo detrás me aprieta con fuerza cuando Kurt vuelve a encadenar una serie de golpes al estómago. Pataleo en todas direcciones, chillando que alguien haga algo, que por favor le dejen tranquilo. Nadie hace nada, nadie reacciona, solo observan a Kurt llevar a cabo su injusta revancha.

-Kurt, para - una voz firme retumba en el silencio creado para ella. La gente ha hecho paso a Heather Chandler y su séquito. - Ahora. - El quarterback detiene el puño que tenía alzado en el aire.

-¿Ahora le defiendes, Heather? - Kurt escupe al suelo.

-Yo no doy explicaciones - sus ojos dorados se clavan en él como puñales de oro. - Ahora para.

-Hagamos un trato- se acerca soberbio hacia a ella - venís a mi fiesta del viernes y a cambio yo no mando al pringado al hospital.

\- Esto es lo que va pasar, Kurt - sonríe, mostrando todos los dientes - Escucha atentamente porque sé que te cuesta seguir instrucciones si no tienen dibujos y colorines - el público se ríe, Kurt frunce el ceño - Vas a irte para que toda esta gente se vaya y pueda sacar mi coche; y vas a dejar de invitarme a tus fiestas de mierda.

-¿O qué? - cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y se yergue en toda su altura, sacándole más de una cabeza a Heather. 

-Simple- arquea una ceja y sujeta el chicle que estaba masticando entre los dedos - Haré de tu vida un puto infierno - sentencia - Lo he hecho otras veces y lo haré otra vez - su risa falsa y cruel hace que retroceda - He estado en tu casa, en tu habitación. - juega estirando el chicle con los dedos - Heather ha conocido a tus hermanos y a tu madre - vuelve a mirarle fijamente a los ojos - Sé suficientes cosas sobre ti como para asegurarme de que hasta el más pringado de este instituto tenga material para humillarte - tira el chicle hacia delante, quedándose pegado en la impecable cazadora del equipo de fútbol que Kurt siempre lleva puesta - No me desafíes.

Kurt se queda completamente inmóvil, procesando las palabras de Heather. Aprieta los puños pero ella se mantiene en su sitio, intimidante e imperturbable, acompañada de las otras dos Heather a sus flancos. Destacan entre la gente, la cima de la pirámide, una aparición casi divina que ha decidido intermediar entre JD y la ambulancia que alguien habría pedido para él de no haber sido por ellas tres.

-Nos vamos - anuncia Kurt, no sin antes escupir en la cara de Jason y tirarle el chicle que Heather ha pegado en su chaqueta. En cuanto se afloja mi agarre corro hacia a él, sirviendo de apoyo cuando se agarra el abdomen dolorido y sus piernas tiemblan. 

-Estoy bien - JD tose y una mal disimulada mueca de dolor cruza su rostro.

-Y una mierda - bufo, él ríe entre dientes.

-Creo que me voy ya a casa - intenta caminar hacia la moto pero al apoyar el peso sobre el pie derecho gime de dolor y tengo que sostenerle de nuevo.

-No puedes coger la moto así - digo ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-Pues ya me dirás que vamos a hacer - se agarra el tobillo que parece hinchado - Creo que esos mamones me han hecho un esguince.

-Entonces vámonos a urgencias - insisto, no queriendo dejarle solo.

-No exageres - se vuelve a incorporar, forzándose a hacer como si no le acabaran de dar una paliza - Una bolsa de hielo será suficiente.

-Yo os puedo llevar - Duke no mira desde su posición a la derecha de Chandler, casi toda la gente se ha ido una vez que ha acabado el espectáculo.

-No es necesari…

-Gracias, Heather - respondo, cortando a JD antes de que pueda rechazar el ofrecimiento. Parece a punto de decir algo pero le lanzo una mirada para que se calle. 

Montamos a Jason en el asiento de atrás del Jeep y en veinte minutos estamos esperando en la sala de espera del hospital. Una enfermera le da a Jason un folio para rellenar con sus datos y nos dice que el médico nos llamará cuando esté libre. Teniendo tiempo, le interrogo sobre lo que ha pasado, reporchándole haber hecho justo lo que prometió que no haría. Me explica que había estado esperando a Kurt a la salida, su idea era disculparse y dejar las cosas tranquilas para no tener que estar las siguientes dos semanas escondiéndose por los pasillos; pero antes de que pudiera explicarse le habían sujetado entre unos cuantos.

-Te prometo que no quería que esto pasara - me mira a la vez que sujeta mis manos con las suyas, sus ojos oscuros brillan pidiendo que le crea - Mi fallo fue creer que se puede dialogar con ellos.

Decido creerle, aunque toda la situación grite que miente. 

Tras un rápido examen del médico JD vuelve a casa con una receta de calmantes, un par de muletas y un esguince de segundo grado que dice haberse hecho cuando le empujaron y cayó al suelo. Su padre viene a recogerle, es la segunda vez que le veo, un tipo vestido con chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros subidos hasta la cintura y un gorra de su empresa de demoliciones. Hace un montón de chistes malos sobre tener mala pata e insiste en que puede acercarme a casa y que vaya algún día a cenar. Declino educadamente toda invitación y le digo que ya vienen mis padres a recogerme. Es mentira, pero el padre de JD me incomoda demasiado como para meterme en el coche con él. Es más de media tarde cuando me encuentro sola en la entrada del hospital. Cojo el móvil y busco entre mi lista de contactos.

-¿Qué pasa? - responde Heather al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias - la escucho respirar, sin decir nada.

-No volveré a salvarle el culo a tu novio.

-Lo sé - es una conversación rara, como muchas pausas que implican más de lo que decimos - Gracias igualmente.

-No ha sido nada - se vuelve a hacer el silencio - ¿Algo más?

-No, solo eso - siento que debería decir mucho más pero no sé por donde empezar ni que decir realmente.

-Vale - silencio otra vez - Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

Heather cuelga, y yo me quedo sentada en el bordillo frente a la parada de ambulancias. Con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando encontrar que sentido tiene todo esto.


	10. Capítulo 10

Hace un mañana preciosa. El cielo está despejado y el sol brilla en la inmensidad de su azul pálido, creando uno de los primeros días cálidos que anuncia la despedida del invierno. Hay un ambiente jovial y distendido en Westerburg, ese sentimiento ligero que trae ponerse las primeras prendas de verano, la gente charla animada por los pasillos. Se siente cierta alegría flotando en el aire, como si hubiéramos podido recordar que tenemos diecisiete años y toda la vida por delante, un mundo entero de posibilidades pero nada por lo que realmente preocuparse; solo disfrutar del primer día que sabe a primavera. Casi parece que van a empezar a cantar en cualquier momento, Dios, hasta yo estoy fantaseando como en High School Musical.

-Heather - alcanzo a McNamara cuando está guardando sus cosas en la taquilla. Va vestida con el uniforme de animadora y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Incluso su sonrisa es aún más brillante. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?

-Oh, hola, Verónica - cierra la taquilla con la bolsa de deporte colgada al hombro. - Mira, estoy usando tu regalo - dice levantando un pie para que vea las zapatillas de animadora con cordones amarillos. Adorable.

-Ya veo - río ante su entusiasmo.

-Vamos a escaparnos en el recreo para ir a por un batido - sonríe apoyándose sobre la puntera reforzada de las zapatillas - ¿Te vienes?

-¿Quiénes? - paso de ir con ella y Ram ahora que empiezan a ser “besties”, palabras de ella no mías.

-Heather y yo

-¿Heather Duke va a ir a saltarse una reunión del comité del anuario para ir a por un batido? - es difícil creer que Duke vaya a meterse en el cuerpo algo con más calorías que una cola ligth.

\- Sí, ha sido idea suya - caminamos por el pasillo, voy a acompañar a McNamara a su próxima clase. 

-Oye - paro en seco - ¿Dónde está Heather?

-¿Chandler? - asiento - No ha venido - ahora todo encaja.

-¿Con quién está? - probablemente alguien le ha ofrecido un plan más interesante que ir a clase.

-Con su madre, espero - llegamos a la puerta del gimnasio - me ha dicho que estaba con fiebre.

-¿Qué le pasa? - A veces se me olvida que en realidad no está hecha de teflón.

-Creo que es gripe - la entrenadora se asoma por el final del pasillo - Me tengo que ir, debería estar ya estirando. - me da un beso rápido en la mejilla. - Nos vemos, Rónica.

El recreo lo paso con JD y Martha, sentados en uno de los bancos a un lado del patio ya que Jason todavía necesita apoyarse en las muletas para ir de un lado a otro. Martha está entusiasmada por la primavera, su madre tiene una floristería en el centro y le ha inculcado su pasión por las flores; JD en cambio tiene alergia al polen y está planeando encerrarse en casa hasta que vuelvan a morir todas las plantas.

-Tengo el nuevo Resident Evil. He pensado que podrías venir a casa y jugarlo conmigo - mueve sus cejas arriba y abajo, siendo encantador como siempre.

-Hmmm, tentador - río un poco, recibiendo el beso que Jason deja en mis labios. - Pero hoy no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? - dice, todavía a un par de centímetros de mi cara.

-Voy a ir a casa de Heather - frunce el ceño contrariado.

-¿Qué?

-Está enferma

-¿Y? - ruedo los ojos.

-Es mi amiga, Jay - él chasquea la lengua en respuesta, apartándose de mi lado - Lo mínimo es preocuparme después de que te salvara el culo - no hemos hablado de ese día, no le gusta sacar el tema.

-Vale - sentencia después de un minuto de silencio - Avísame cuando termines, te recogeré en la moto.

-Mi casa está a quince minutos andando

-Podríamos dar una vuelta - arrastra sus dedos distraídamente por mi brazo - Estarás en casa a las 11, te lo prometo - dice poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho. Pongo los ojos en blanco pero sonrío.

-Está bien

La casa de Heather es enorme, no absurdamente grande como la de McNamara pero sí lo suficiente como para tener un par de habitaciones para invitados y esas cosas de ricos. Atravieso el patio a través del camino de losas de piedra para no pisar el césped perfectamente cortado ni los arbustos de flores y toca a la puerta. Después de un par de minutos sin reacción aparente en el interior de la casas dudo sobre volver a llamar pero abren de golpe, dejando mi mano dubitativa a mitad de camino flotando en el aire. Es la segunda vez que veo a la madre de Heather, una mujer rubia con los ojos azules y el mismo gesto crítico en la cara que carga ella. Me mira de arriba abajo y señala escaleras arriba, volviendo a la conversación que estaba manteniendo a través del auricular en su oreja, algo de reprogramar una laparoscopia. Creo recordar que Heather comentó que su madre era jefa de planta en algún hospital importante, su padre hacía algo relacionado con economía en una empresa en otra ciudad; por eso la casa solía estar habitada solo por Heather y quien decidiera ella digno de su compañía. Recorro el hogar de los Chandler con facilidad, es mucho más sencillo hacerlo sobria, hasta llegar a la puerta blanca al fondo del pasillo marcada con una H de madera coloreada con temperas de colores. Toco un par de veces pero solo recibo un gruñido en respuesta.

-¿Heather? - asomo la cabeza, sobre la cama hay un bulto envuelto en mantas del que solo se aprecia un amasijo de pelo rubio. Otro gruñido - He venido a ver como estabas - el bulto se mueve de golpe, incorporándose para revelar la figura de Heather en un pijama de franela en lugar de una de sus habituales batas.

-¿Verónica? - su voz suena pastosa. Se sienta apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, irguiéndose con toda la dignidad que le queda a una persona que lleva todo el día en la cama con gripe

-Perdona - doy un paso dubitativo al interior de la habitación - Heather me dijo que estabas enferma y quería ver si necesitabas algo - de repente parece una idea bastante estúpida.

-Estoy bien - responde con voz congestionada y deja caer su cabeza contra el cabecero. Tiene los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Seguro? - me acerco al borde de la cama. Tiene un aspecto muy perjudicado. 

-Sí - pone los ojos en blanco - Solo necesito otra aspirina. - apoyo mi peso sobre la rodilla al borde la cama, examinándola como lo hacía mi madre cuando me enfermaba de pequeña.

-¿Cuántas te has tomado? - pongo el dorso de mi mano contra su frente.

-No suficientes - su voz convertida en un susurro febril al final de la frase.

-Creo que tienes fiebre - sentencio al notar el calor anormal de su piel - Voy a por tu madre

-No - me sujeta de la mano antes de que pueda levantarme - Está trabajando. Además ya sé su respuesta - pone los ojos en blanco - Mucha agua e ibuprofeno cada ocho horas.

-Bueno, es lo que diría cualquier médico - bromeo, sentándome en la cama a su lado - Deberías destaparte si no quieres que te suba la fiebre

-Pero tengo frío - su voz casi podría considerarse un puchero lastimado. Tiene que estar fatal.

-Heather Chandler derrotada por la gripe estacional - bromeo.

-Como le cuentes a alguien que me has visto así convertiré tu vida… - le sobreviene un ataque de tos 

-... en un infierno? - digo terminado su frase y le alcanzo la botella de agua que hay sobre la mesilla.

-Sí - bebe un par de tragos largos antes de respirar pesadamente por la boca en busca de aire - Joder, apenas puedo respirar bien. - río por lo bajo. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, observando el escritorio frente a la cama, sentadas una al lado de la otra.

-Hoy Heather se ha tomado un batido

-¿De proteínas?

-No, de chocolate

-Wow - le da otro trago a la botella.

-Eso he dicho yo -río - Todo estaba muy tranquilo sin ti atemorizando por los pasillo.

-El título de reina zorra no se gana solo - dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Me gusta más reina demonio - me mira con una ceja arqueada - es más chic.

-Hablando de eso - se acomoda en la cama, tendiéndome una almohada para que la ponga en mi espalda - Mañana iré a clase.

-Heather, la gripe es mínimo una semana de cama - intento reprocharle, para una vez que tiene justificación para no ir a clase.

-Lo sé - un sonrisa inteligente adorna su rostro - Por eso tengo que ver a Kurt.

-¿A Kurt? - asiente lentamente.

-Había pensado enrollarme con él en el recreo - comenta distraída. Pongo mi más sincera cara de asco. Ella pone los ojos en blanco - No lo pillas, ¿verdad?

-No entiendo porque nadie nunca intercambiaría fluidos con Kurt Kelly

-No es cuestión de que me guste o no - se gira para mirarme directamente a los ojos, los suyos todavía están brillantes por la fiebre, ligeramente enrojecidos por la congestión - Sí me enrollo con él en este estado le pegaré la gripe sí o sí.

-Me parece una venganza un poco floja - digo viendo por donde van los tiros - y más habiéndote desafiado delante de todos.

-Sigues sin verlo, Ronnie - está muy cerca, siento el calor que irradia su cuerpo febril y el olor a champú y crema; falta el aroma de su perfume, de alguna manera la siento más vulnerable sin la densa nube de toque francés a su alrededor - Necesito tener al equipo en la palma de mi mano, y ahora que Kurt ha decidido ir por libre mi posición se tambalea - da otro trago a la botella antes de continuar - Si Kurt se pone enfermo no podrá ir a entrenar ni jugar el partido de domingo. Ram jugará de quarterback y con un poco de suerte conseguirán clasificarse para la final. Ram cae mejor que Kurt y nosotras iremos a animarlo, si todo va bien ocupará el lugar de capitán hasta que su mejor amigo se recupere. - sonríe - y para entonces ya habrá demostrado ser un líder más influyente.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Daremos una fiesta para celebrar la victoria - vuelve a mirar, sus ojos parecen ver más allá de lo que yo puedo percibir - y hasta la “reina demonio” beberá los vientos por él - tose un poco.

-Sutil, Heather - sonrío de medio lado e inclino la cabeza, sabe jugar sus cartas - ¿Pero que te hace pensar que Ram te seguirá a tí antes que a su mejor amigo? - Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ram está completamente pillado por Heather - su cabeza cae hasta descansar sobre mi hombro - Hará cualquier cosa por ella.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Ya lo hizo - bosteza - le contó lo de la paliza a nuestro emo favorito - su voz va cargada de ironía. 

-Pensaba que lo había hecho porque no era un pelea justa - Heather bufa.

-¿En qué mundo vives, Ronnie?  
-En uno en el que la gente se queda en la cama cuando tiene gripe en ver de urdir sibilinos planes de derrocamiento. - ella ríe suavemente, está cansada. Pongo de nuevo mi mano sobre su frente - Te está bajando la fiebre.

-Qué haría sin usted, doctora Sawyer - tose otra vez - A lo mejor consigues que me cure en una tarde y arruinas la operación Montecristo - las dos reímos. Rodeo con mi brazo los hombros de Heather, abrazándola para que se tumbe contra mi pecho más fácilmente - Deberías irte - murmura.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? - me separo para mirarla a los ojos, a esta distancia soy capaz de percibir las pecas que cubren su nariz y mejillas. Sus labios son de un color rosado natural y los rizos dorados saltan en todas direcciones enmarcando su cara en un adorable desastre de pelo rubio. Siento el interior de mi pecho ligero y lleno de agitación.

-No - me mira, tiene motas oscuras decorando sus iris color miel. Es guapa hasta cuando se supone que está horrible - Pero te lo voy a pegar.

-No te preocupes por eso - la abrazo de vuelta a mi pecho y ella se acurruca, la mariposas en mi vientre explotan en un millar de aleteos que aceleran mi ritmo cardíaco. - Puedes cuidarme como compensación - otra vez silencio, empiezo a sentirme yo también adormecida por la respiración calmada de Heather.

-Gracias por venir - dice en un suspiro. Doy un beso sobre su cabeza.

-No es nada

Heather se queda dormida echada sobre mí. Sin maquillaje y con la expresión relajada consigue aparentar la edad que tiene, alejada de toda su mística de estrella del rock; casi cuesta creer que la chica que ronca suavemente escondiendo su cabeza en mi sudadera tiene aterrorizado a un instituto entero y sus alrededores, incluyéndome a mí. O al menos así era antes, sigo ahogándome cuando miro a Heather pero no es igual, no siento mi instinto de autoconservación gritando que corra lejos, ni siquiera pienso en la idea de ser popular, simplemente existo en la misma realidad que lo hace ella; y últimamente parece ser suficiente para hacerme sentir feliz.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, la madre de Heather parece a punto de decir algo, pero en su lugar me observa la escena en silencio durante los segundos más incómodos de toda mi existencia.

-Está dormida - digo a media voz para no despertarla.

-Ya lo veo 

Silencio otra vez.

-Perdona - por primera vez parece que me mira realmente - ¿Tú eras?

-Verónica - Heather se mueve acomodándose otra vez, casi tumbada en mi regazo - Heather y yo somos amigas - Impresionante Verónica, seguro que no piensa que eres deficiente.

-Ajá - mi mirada vaga por la habitación evitando hacer contacto visual -Me voy a ir. ¿Puedes decirle a Heather que no me espere?

-Claro

-Bien - se va sin decir nada más. Un par de minutos después escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y el sonido de un motor arrancando en el garaje. Si Heather es difícil de leer su madre es peor, es como mirar un lienzo completamente en blanco. Suspiro.

Miro el móvil en silencio, jugando a desenredar con cuidado el cabello despeinado que se derrama sobre mí con la mano que tengo libre. Al cabo de media hora Heather se despierta.

-¿Cuánto he dormido? - pregunta limpiándose la nariz restregándola contra su muñeca y pasándose las manos por la cara para despejarse.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos - respondo, viendo como se estira igual que un gato - más o menos

-Dios, me duele todo el cuerpo

-Es por la gripe - pone los ojos en blanco.

-Se me olvidaba que ahora eres médico - se levanta de la cama, dándome la espalda. Miro las notificaciones en la pantalla de mi teléfono - Voy a ducharme - al alzar la vista me encuentro con la espalda desnuda de Heather, quien se ha desecho de la camisa del pijama y está a medio camino de hacer lo mismo con el pantalón mientras cruza la puerta de su cuarto de baño. Me atraganto con mi propia saliva y comienzo a toser - ¿Estás bien? - la voz inocente se alza sobre el sonido del agua corriendo.

-Sí - me levanto de la cama y empiezo a dar vueltas por la habitación que ya conozco después de todos los paseos de la vergüenza que hemos hecho desde casa de Ram, intentado sacar de mi cabeza la visión de la espalda desnuda de Heather - Oye, ¿tienes hambre? - pregunto, alzando la voz para que me oiga.

Después de la ducha y comprobar tres veces que de verdad le ha bajado la fiebre cogemos el coche. Conduzco yo, ir al volante del Porsche es sin duda una experiencia mucho más satisfactoria que llevar el Opel Corsa que mi padre lleva intentando vender tres años. Me ha costado convencerla pero está todavía un poco K.O por todo el jarabe para tos que se ha metido en el cuerpo, codeína y nicotina, sus dos grandes pasiones. 

-Después de esto tengo que hacer deberes - comento mientras conduzco de vuelta a casa de Heather después de una visita rápida al McDonald's. Ella rueda los ojos y se lleva una patata a la boca. - Ey, esas son mis patatas.

-He pagado yo - me alcanza una patata que tomo sin apartar la vista de la carretera, no suelo conducir mucho. `- Puedes estudiar en mi casa.

-Pero tiene que ser en serio - insisto - Tenemos examen de historia la semana que viene.

-Yo estudio en serio - la voz de Heather se alza indignada - Tenemos casi la misma media.

-Pues Heather siempre se queja de que es imposible concentrarse contigo y Heather al lado

-Porque a la hora de estudiar Heather tiene un palo metido por el culo - bufa. - Es de esas personas que lleva las cosas al día.- río.

-Es más eficaz que pasarse la noche antes del examen sin dormir

-A mí me va bien - se encoge de hombros - Total, ya tengo plaza en la universidad asegurada.

-¿Ah sí?

-Mi padre no dejaría que su primogénita se quedara sin estudios superiores - pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y es lo que quieres hacer?

-Sí, supongo - se echa contra la puerta, mirando distraída por la ventanilla - No me desagrada la idea aunque no haya sido mía.

-Entiendo 

-¿Estás bien? - la mano de Heather se posa sobre mi muslo y siento el calor de su piel irradiar a través de la tela de los vaqueros.

-Sí - sacudo un poco la cabeza - Estaba pensando.

-¿En?

-En qué debería empezar a redactar mi solicitud para la universidad - sonrío de medio lado - Debería haber hecho más actividades extracurriculares.

\- A Heather le han dado una beca deportiva por las animadoras - chasquea la lengua - Pero la ha rechazado

-Tampoco es que la necesite

-Eso dijo ella - vuelve a mirar por la ventana, pero su mano continúa en mi regazo, arrastrando sus uñas de gel por la tela áspera de mis pantalones. - ¿Qué extraescolares has hecho?

-Club de debate - suspiro - y el periódico escolar

-Normal que fueras una pringada - río

-Los clubes guays ya estaban llenos - me encojo de hombros - Era eso o el anuario y me negaba a tener a Heather gritándome una tarde a la semana.

-Ahora te grita todos los días. 

-Está claro que no se tomar decisiones - la mano de Heather sigue vagando por mi pierna, bajando hasta la rodilla trazando curvas con la punta de lo dedos y reptando de vuelta cada vez más arriba - ¿A qué universidad vas a ir? - excelente cambio de tema, Verónica.

-Miami - vale, eso era obvio - ¿Tú?

-Ni idea - resoplo - Miami si me acepta, sino la pública de Athens.

-Vas a entrar, Ronnie - responde con su tono mordaz, casi peyorativo - Eres de las más listas del curso.

-Eso no suele ser suficiente. 

-Deja de lanzar piedras sobre tu propio tejado - gruñe - Hablas igual que tu novio depresivo.

-JD no va a ir a la universidad - ¿Por qué lo menciona?

-Mejor - un suave apretón en el muslo, aprieto las piernas juntas, con la mano de Heather todavía entre ellas - Así seremos solo tu y yo en los dormitorios - sonrío de medio lado.

-¿Dormitorios? - chasqueo la lengua - Pensaba que serías más de hermandades - Reduzco la velocidad cuando entramos en la calle residencial de Heather - La reina de Kappa Kappa Gamma 

-Esa hermandad es masculina - bufa - En todo caso iría a Sigma Gamma Rho

-Lo dicho - digo mal disimulando mi risa

-Cállate

Aparco en el garaje de la casa Heather con extremo cuidado, recibiendo amenazas constantes sobre cómo va a tapar los arañazos que le haga al coche con mi cadáver como se me ocurra hacerle el más mínimo rasguño. Por suerte el universo ha decidido que hoy no será el día de mi muerte y consigo dejar el coche en su lugar sin causar ningún daño aparente. Comemos apoyadas en la isla de la cocina mientras Heather me habla de cómo era McNamara en el colegio, lo genial que es el último álbum de Taylor Swift y lo empoderantes que son en realidad los desfiles de modelo si sacas de la ecuación la visión masculina. La observo hablar y hablar, riendo sus comentarios ácidos, memorizando su lenguaje corporal y todas les pecas que cubren su cara limpia. Es como si acabara de descubrir un persona humana debajo de la corona de reina del baile, la chica más fuerte del instituto derrotada y al mismo liberada por el Influenzavirus. Cocinando una venganza y un minuto después alabando las películas de comienzo de década que Duke tanto detesta.

-Para

-¿Qué? - pregunto, Heather ha interrumpido su discurso y me mira desde arriba, apoyada con las manos sobre la encimera a su espalda.

-Tienes que dejar de mirarme a sí - noto que se me enciende la cara y me incorporo un poco.

-¿Así cómo? 

-Sabes como - rueda los ojos y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho - Con los ojitos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas.

-No puedo controlar mis reacciones fisiológicas, Heather - Lanza una de sus manos para rodear mi mentón y obligarme a mirarla a los ojos

-No es mi problema - nos miramos en silencio, completamente inmóviles, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la otra - ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo?

-No sé a qué te refieres - lanza un gruñido frustrado en respuesta.

-Eres insufrible - me suelta y me incorporo del todo a su lado

-Simplemente no puedes pedirme que deje mirarte - río suavemente - Es cuestión de educación.

-Es cuestión de que eres un libro abierto, Ronnie - vuelve a cruzar los brazos - Veo cada pensamiento que pasa por esa mente tuya reflejado en tus ojos.

-No pienso nada malo de ti 

-Lo sé - me mira de vuelta, sus ojos, al contrario de los míos, son difíciles de interpretar, un caldo de emociones que no puedo diferenciar. - Ese es problema.

-¿Preferirías que pensara cosas malas de tí? - bromeo, intentando disipar la tensión

-No - alza la cabeza, imponiéndose aunque yo sea más alta - Preferiría que hicieras las cosas en lugar de tanto pensar.

-Das por hecho que sabes en que pienso - respondo en el mismo tono, desafiando su dominancia en la conversación - A lo mejor te equivocas

-Yo no me equivoco, Ronnie - su tono sigue siendo confiando, ligeramente juguetón. Todavía queda algo de cansancio reflejado en su rostro después de pasarse el día con fiebre, sus mejillas están encendidas con el rubor de la enfermedad. Se ha lavado el pelo pero no se ha pasado la plancha, así que le cae por los hombros y espalda en zarcillos dorados con olor a lavanda. Tiene los labios entreabiertos, respirar lentamente por la boca y tiene que humedecerlos con la punta de la lengua antes de volver a hablar - Y tú, eres un libro abierto.

-¿Entonces en qué estoy pensando, Heather? - lanzo la pregunta con un nudo en el estómago y la adrenalina burbujeando en la punta de mis dedos y el interior de mi boca. Empezando una batalla que estoy deseando perder.  
-En qué quieres besarme - responde, su voz se ha oscurecido, casi un susurro, un afirmación que no vacila en ninguna sílaba. Se me atasca la respiración y mi mirada cae hacia los labios de Heather.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? - vuelvo a cuestionar, sintiendo una tensión insoportable, el miedo arañando en la nuca y un millar de aleteos luchando por hacerse paso por mi esófago hacia la libertad. Soy incapaz de procesar nada más allá de este mismo instante.

-Sí - está muy cerca. Me mira, esperando que haga algo, que reaccione. Me inclino, observando alternativamente sus ojos y sus labios entreabiertos, esperando que en cualquier momento salte sobre mí o se aparte. Quiero besarla, cada fibra de mi ser chilla que lo haga, que mueva mi cabeza hacia delante y atrape sus labios con los míos. Y ella también quiere. No por alguna extraña maquinación, ni porque nos hayamos intoxicado con alcohol; ni siquiera porque llevemos días jugando la una con la otra, tensando la cuerda para ver quien aguanta más sin abalanzarse. Yo no es un juego. Es real, tan real que puedo sentir cada átomo de distancia entre nosotras, cada fracción de segundo separándome del momento en el que el deseo se consuma. Quiero besar a Heather sin tacones y apenas peinada, a la persona que fuma a escondidas en los descansos y lee a Sylvia Plath, a la chica que llama a zorra a su mejor arriba pero es capaz de citar a de Beauvoir. Tengo tantas ganas que duele, siento el anhelo hormigueando furiosamente en la piel de mis labios. Solo pienso en ella, solo existe ella. Una mano sube hasta mi cuello, arrastra sus uñas acrílicas por mi cuello acunando el borde de mi mandíbula al mismo tiempo. 

Nos besamos

Sus labios son suaves, firmes cuando impactan contra los míos. Durante un momento es solo eso, nuestros labios presionados juntos, el sonido de un grieta abriéndose paso en el cristal. Me besa dolorosamente lento, disfrutando de cada temblorosa respiración que cae sobre su piel. Mis ojos entrecerrados observan su rostro relajado, sus largas pestañas rubias casi acariciando mi piel. Muerde mi labio inferior y tira con delicadeza, haciéndome caer completamente a sus pies. Enredo mis manos en su pelo, acercándola a mi para que nunca se escape. Tan suave, tan despacio, tan dulce. Su piel caliente quema contra mí, como abrazar un incendio atrapado dentro de ella. Su lengua acaricia la mía, con necesidad pero sin precipitarse, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado solo para nosotras. La intensidad va disminuyendo y nuestro beso se deshilacha en roces suaves, mi frente apoyada contra la suya.

-Te está volviendo a subir la fiebre - murmuro al notar el antinatural calor de su piel.

-Vaya manera de romper el momento - dice sonriendo, la risa colándose entre sus dientes.

Acompaño a Heather de vuelta a la cama, asegurándome de que no se ahogue debajo del edredón pese a sus insistentes réplicas de que puede cuidarse ella sola. Es tarde, me despido esperando que me pida que me quede pero no lo hace, solo pregunta si puedo cerrar la ventana. La línea dibujada en la arena ha quedado completamente borrada por la marea.  
Cuando cierro la puerta a mi espalda veo los mensajes de JD preguntándome a que hora pasa a recogerme

Mierda

Mierda, mierda, mierda


End file.
